Outside
by Delevingne
Summary: Tidak biasanya ia begini, terserang demam hingga membuat keributan di keluarganya. Ini semua gara-gara gadis yang ditemuinya di bar Las Vegas malam lalu. Semua yang ada pada gadis itu tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Demam hingga segala penyakit kecil yang tak penting harus di deritanya karena gadis itu. Dan sekarang kenyataan menamparnya, gadis itu ternyata sudah bertunangan.
1. Chapter 1

Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Bukan.

Lihatlah, kamar apartemen ini berantakan. Benda-benda yang seharusnya tertata rapi kini berserakan tak karuan di lantai. Botol-botol bekas minuman, kardus pizza berukuran besar dan masih banyak sampah lainnya terlihat membusuk di sudut ruangan.

Hanya sofa putih besar yang terlihat mengkilau di antara benda lainnya. Bahkan ranjang berukuran besar itu tampak kusut. Seprei biru yang seharusnya terpasang rapi sekarang berada di lantai.

Biasanya kamar yang dominan berwarna biru ini terlihat rapi. Ia benci kotor. Dan ini bukan sama sekali dirinya.

Semua karena demam sialan ini.

Sudah empat hari lamanya ia tidak bekerja. Mengabaikan telepon masuk dari Ayahnya atau rekan-rekan kerja lainnya. Ia sedang tak ingin di ganggu. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri akan mengalami nasib yang buruk jika berani mendobrak pintu apartemen karena dirinya tak pernah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan dari seorang wanita di luar pintu mengganggu tidurnya—lagi. Satu, sampai sepuluh ketukan di sana tak ia hiraukan. Ia sudah nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, terbaring lemah di atas sofa kesayangannya dan menenggelamkan dalam-dalam kepala ravennya pada bantal besar berbau manis yang sangat disukanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke buka pintunya atau aku yang akan mendobrak pintu ini sendiri!"

Lagi. Suara nyaring melengking itu memekakkan telinganya. Sekedar duduk saja ia malas apalagi membukakan pintu untuk kakak iparnya?

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Kalau Itachi tidak bisa mendobrak pintu ini karena takut padamu, biarkan aku yang menendang pintu ini sampai hancur."

Kali ini Konan tak main-main.

Masih dengan wajah memerah karena demam, ia bangun. Memeluk bantal besar yang kini menjadi sahabatnya—atau kekasih lebih tepatnya karena selalu menemaninya.

Sasuke tak pernah ingin mencari masalah dengan kakak iparnya satu itu. Mantan atlet Judo yang terkenal itu benar-benar mengerikan jika sedang marah atau apa pun yang bisa membangkitkan emosinya. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Mata kelamnya terpejam. Ia mengulurkan sebelah lengannya pada gagang pintu dan membukanya. Lalu, tampaklah sesosok Konan dengan wajah garang dan sang suami yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Apa?"

Konan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sepertinya wanita ini masih marah. "Apa-apaan kau ini?! Membuat kami semua khawatir, begitu?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menuju sofa kesayangannya. Meninggalkan Konan dan Itachi yang berdiri heran di sana.

Ia sudah membuka pintu apartemennya. Terserah mereka berdua mau masuk apa tidak.

Tapi kali ini dugaannya benar, langkah Konan karena sepatu berhaknya terdengar samar di telinganya. Pasangan suami istri itu kini berada di tengah ruangan dengan mata yang membulat terkejut.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara Konan lebih lembut. Wanita ini cepat sekali berubah sifat.

"Hmm." Gumaman tak jelas darinya membuat Konan menggeram rendah di sana.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sakit," kini kakak sulungnya yang menjawab. Tepat, bro. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku.

"Benarkah begitu?" Konan melangkah mendekati adik iparnya yang terbaring tengkurap di sofa. Hembusan napasnya terasa mengenai tengkuk Sasuke. Membuat lelaki berumur dua puluh lima tahun ini menggeram tak nyaman.

"Benar. Ku rasa aku harus membersihkan kekacauan ini baru aku akan mengurusmu." Konan beranjak dari sofa dan segera membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang sudah membusuk di sudut ruangan. Itachi yang sedari diam saja kini bergegas untuk membantu sang istri. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia tak perduli. Beruntung Konan sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai kebersihan.

Konan menepuk-nepuk bahu dan telapak tangannya yang kotor. Langkahnya kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia menarik bantal besar itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah.

"Kau sakit? Mengapa kau tak bilang?" suaranya berubah lembut.

"Aku tahu jelas ketika dirinya sakit, Konan. Sasuke tak mau diganggu jika sedang seperti ini." Itachi mendengus, membayangkan bagaimana kemarin ia datang kemari dengan bentakan dari adiknya disertai ancaman untuk mematahkan lengan Itachi jika berani masuk ke sini.

Konan menatap lembut Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia mengelus lembut lengan kekar adik iparnya itu sayang. Mata cokelatnya beralih pada Itachi yang hanya diam memandang Sasuke penuh iba.

"Aku demam," jawaban rendah Sasuke bisa di dengar jelas oleh kedua orang itu. Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul, "Karena demam kau bisa mengacaukan apartemen mewahmu ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Diam."

Konan hanya tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa seperti ini bagaimana ceritanya?"

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Mata kelam itu kini memandang sayu Konan di depannya. Hembusan napasnya lebih teratur dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi seminggu yang lalu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**_Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase_**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Suatu malam di bar yang berada di tengah pusat Las Vegas, Amerika Serikat.

Jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa berada di sini, semua karena pekerjaannya yang kian menumpuk hari ke hari. Menjadi pewaris tahta tidak semenyenangkan yang ia pikirkan. Beruntung, sang kakak masih mau membantunya. Dan ia juga tidak lupa berterima kasih pada sahabat laki-lakinya yang selalu memberikan dukungan tak kenal lelah padanya.

Mata kelamnya melirik waspada sekitarnya. Bar besar ini terlihat ramai. Mungkin karena hari ini hari Sabtu? Oke, ini tidak ada hubungannya.

Sebelah lengannya terulur untuk membuka dua kancing kemeja miliknya. Jasnya sudah ia tanggalkan sejak tadi dan kini jas malang itu ia sengaja tinggalkan di dalam mobilnya.

Saatnya untuk bersenang-senang.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati meja bar. Mengabaikan pasang mata menggoda yang mengarah padanya. _Well_, pesona Sasuke sehabis pulang kerja ternyata tidak berkurang.

Bartender berambut hitam itu segera menghampiri Sasuke yang terduduk dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Pesan apa, Tuan?"

Sasuke melirik malas pada bartender yang memasang senyum andalannya.

"Hn, biasa." Hanya kalimat singkat mampu membuat bartender berumur lebih muda darinya itu melesat pergi mengambil pesanannya.

"Halo, sayang. Maukah kita bersenang-senang sebentar? Aku sudah memesan kamar untuk malam panas kita berdua," suara lembut dari wanita berambut pirang di sebelahnya membuat kepala ravennya menoleh. Jari lentiknya kini sudah berani menjalar ke arah dada bidangnya yang masih terbalut kemeja putih dan entah mengapa itu terlihat panas di matanya.

Sasuke mengabaikan perlakuan wanita yang akrab disapa Shion itu. Ia hanya diam saja saat tangan nakal wanita itu sudah berani membuka kancing kemeja atasnya. Mata kelamnya memandang ke arah lain. Dan mendapati ada sosok lain yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan matanya lurus pada kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa mengikuti irama musik.

"Aku tak berminat, Shion. Pergilah." Penolakan tegas dari Sasuke membuat wanita itu mendecih tak suka. Dengan gumaman tak jelas karena kekesalannya, ia beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di kursinya sambil memandang sosok di depannya.

Sosok itu menoleh. Rambut merah mudanya yang terkuncir tinggi bergoyang mengikuti kepalanya. Sosok itu memandang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Menelisik. Lalu, kembali ke wajahnya dan mendapati kalau lelaki di depannya ini sedang menyeringai.

"Siapa namamu?"

Bibir tipi situ berbicara. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar dari dirinya.

"Oh, maaf," gadis itu dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Mata kelamnya sedari tadi tidak bisa lepas dari gadis ini. Mungkin, _one night stand_ bisa menjadi ajang perkenalan yang bagus nanti?

Seringai terlihat di wajah tampannya. Beberapa kali Sasuke menangkap manik hijau cerahnya melirik ke arahnya.

Menarik.

Kepala gadis ini bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang kini berganti. Rupanya sang DJ yang menggantikan alunan musik klasik tadi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," gadis ini menoleh. Mata hijaunya membulat terkejut. Bibir tipisnya yang terpoles lipstik merah muda membentuk huruf o di sana.

Sasuke ingin sekali memakannya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

"Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu, Mr. Uchiha." Gadis ini tersenyum hangat. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Gadis itu tampak terkejut beberapa saat, ia mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. "Entah, teman-temanku mengajakku ke sini."

"Dalam rangka apa?"

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. Sebelah lengan cantiknya ia kebaskan di udara. "Pertanyaanmu seperti kekasih lelaki yang sedang menginterogasi kekasih wanitanya, Tuan. Hanya bersenang-senang di sini." Sakura menggendikan bahunya acuh seraya tertawa.

Sasuke terdiam. Suara tawanya bagaikan melodi terindah yang tak pernah didengar olehnya sebelumnya.

Tak lama, gadis berambut pirang itu segera menarik lengannya. Sasuke mendengus saat gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi tatapan utamanya berdiri. Gadis pirang ini tampak membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kepala merah muda miliknya mengangguk.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan." Gadis ini tersenyum tipis. Dan kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik kerumunan para pengunjung bar yang sedang berjoget diiringi musik.

Sial. Sasuke belum tahu siapa nama gadis menarik itu.

Sialan.

.

.

Lemparan pulpen hitam mendarat manis mengenai kepalanya. Ia melirik pada lelaki berambut kuning yang sedang mengalihkan kepalanya menghadap depan seolah-olah mendengarkan.

Sasuke mengambil pulpen hitam itu lalu kembali melemparkan pada sahabat kuningnya. Alhasil, pulpen cantik itu mengenai belakang kepalanya agak keras. Membuat lelaki berkulit tan ini meringis kesakitan dan dihadiahi seringai kemenangan dari sahabatnya.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli. Mata kelamnya kembali fokus ke depan. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak benar-benar fokus memperhatikan.

Semua karena gadis itu. Dunianya seakan diputarbalik karena tatapan dari mata hijaunya. Bibir tipisnya seakan mengundangnya untuk segera melumat dalam dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk untuk merasakannya.

Sial. Imajinasinya mulai liar.

Fugaku berdeham. Tatapan mata tajamnya mengarah pada putra laki-lakinya yang duduk melamun seakan memperhatikan. Ia melirik kedua sahabat putranya yang terlihat bosan. Baiklah, ia akan mengalah lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sasuke, kita punya pegawai baru. Ia akan menjadi sekretaris barumu. Menggantikan Kurenai yang cuti karena hamil. Untuk kedepannya, biarkan Kurenai pindah bagian menjadi asistenku dan kau tetap bersamanya. Gadis ini masih muda."

Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai respon.

"Benarkah, Paman? Teme akan mendapatkan sekretaris baru yang cantik? Ah aku iri." Kini sahabat pirangnya menimpali dengan wajah memelasnya. Membuat Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Naruto, Hinata sudah menjadi sekretaris pribadimu untuk selamanya nanti. Mengapa harus ganti yang baru jika yang lama saja memuaskanmu?"

"Ah ya, Paman benar." Naruto menjawabnya dengan cengiran lebarnya. Membuat Sasuke mendengus di kursinya.

"Gadis ini sangat berpotensi bagi Perusahaan kita, Sasuke. Kau harus sering berkomunikasi dengannya apa pun itu. Termasuk masalah pekerjaan dan saham."

Well, perusahaan besar yang akan jatuh ke tangannya. Ia tahu jelas bagaimana sang Ayah membangun perusahaan sebesar ini dari bawah. Bersama dua orang sahabatnya, Minato dan Danzo, mereka membangunnya bersama-sama hingga sebesar ini.

Perusahaan mereka bergerak di berbagai bidang. Sasuke yang memegang kendali pada komunikasi, Naruto pada transportasi dan Sai pada produk yang akan dipasarkan.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh ia bercerita, tak mudah mendapatkan jabatan ini—maksudnya mungkin ia akan menjadi pewaris tahta sama seperti sahabatnya. Tapi tetap, ia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Dengan kerja keras dan usahanya dalam menuntut ilmu. Dan sepertinya hasil dari usahanya sepadan. Perusahaan terbesar di Amerika Serikat ini sering menjadi buah bibir bagi perusahaan lainnya. Dan Sasuke bangga akan hal itu. Perusahaan mereka sudah besar, dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan peninggalan Ayahnya. Ia sudah bertekad akan membangunnya lebih besar lagi bersama dua sahabatnya.

Ketukan pintu membuat lamunannya buyar. Gagang pintu itu memutar, menampilkan gadis berambut merah muda yang disanggul rapi dengan rok mini di bawah lutut serta jas berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi kemeja putihnya. Gadis yang benar-benar cantik.

"Bajingan beruntung."

Suara Sai di ujung sana berhasil membuat Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Sasuke beruntung. Sangat beruntung. Dengan reputasinya sebagai playboy dan segala kekuasaannya ia bisa mendapatkan apa saja. Sekarang ia mendapat sekretaris secantik ini?

Gadis itu mengangguk pada Fugaku yang memandangnya dengan senyum tipis. Tak lama, pria paruh baya itu berdiri meninggalkan putranya yang kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Naruto, Sai, ikut aku."

Suara tegas Fugaku mau tak mau membuat mereka berdua menurutinya. Perintah dari atasan adalah kewajiban yang harus dituruti.

Fugaku keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sai di belakangnya. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan sekretaris barunya berdua di dalam.

Suara deheman gadis itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis yang saat ini mengganggu pikirannya berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf menganggu, Tuan. Tapi Tuan Fugaku memerintahkan ku untuk ke sini."

Sasuke bagaikan tersengat lebah atau apa pun. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar tetapi hatinya melonjak kegirangan.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno," Sakura mengulurkan lengannya pada Sasuke dan langsung disambut baik oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Maaf aku tidak menyebutkan namaku kemarin malam. Mungkin, lebih baik kau tahu nanti." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia mengeluarkan map merah yang dibawanya dan diletakkan di atas meja Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalku?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Lengannya terlipat di atas meja, kepalanya menoleh pada Sasuke yang memandangnya dalam.

"Tentu," ia tersenyum lebar. "Siapa yang tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sang pewaris tahta yang terkenal karena sering berganti pasangan kencan? Wajahmu sering menjadi cover majalah ternama di Amerika. Bagaimana aku tak mengenalmu?" sambungnya seraya menyeringai jahil.

Sasuke mendengus. Tak lama, ia balas menyeringai. "Kau menarik, Sakura. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu semenjak semalam."

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengangkat jarinya tinggi ke udara. Di sana ada sepasang cincin perak berlapis berlian kecil yang tak terlihat mata meskipun mengkilap. "Aku sudah bertunangan."

Dan kini giliran Sasuke yang terdiam. Lama sampai sepuluh menit lelaki itu baru bersuara. "Aku tak perduli."

Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Tatapan matamu seperti _James Dean_ dan aku menyukainya."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ia tertawa kemudian. "Dan aku lebih menyukaimu."

.

.

Konan terdiam. Diikuti Itachi yang juga terdiam. Tak lama, tawa Konan pecah.

"Ya, Tuhan bukankah ini bagus? Adikku akhirnya menemukan pasangannya."

Itachi berdeham, ia menepuk bahu Konan lembut. "Gadis itu sudah bertunangan."

Dan kini Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya tinggi. "Aku tak perduli. Selama aku masih bisa mendapatkannya itu bukan masalah besar."

Itachi hanya mengangguk. Ia mengerti kalau adik yang disayangnya saat ini sedang jatuh cinta.

"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa jadi demam seperti ini?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Jadi—

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Iyak, fic baru yaa duhh ini gara-gara lagunya babang tamvan Calvin sama Style punya Tayswift jadi begini.

Maksud Outside di sini itu keluar dari karakternya gitu. Saya ga mematok arti lagu Outside punya Calvin. Artinya beda. Jadi yaa saya harap kalian mengerti.

Bagi yang ga kenal James Dean, dia itu aktor ternama jaman dulu yang meninggal karena berkendara pake mobil porschenya. Padahal umurnya baru 24 tahun, dan sampai sekarang mobil Porschenya terkenal karena kutukannya. Aktor hebat itu terkenal karena banyak memenangkan penghargaan di ajang-ajang nominasi terbaik. Bagi lengkapnya, kalian bisa google sendiri :)

Saran, kritik, dan segala macamnya ditunggu. Terima kasih.

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	2. Chapter 2

Konan terdiam. Sasuke tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sejak tadi lelaki itu diam saja seraya memeluk erat bantal miliknya.

Demamnya menurun. Tapi napsu makan Sasuke belum kunjung membaik.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Sasuke." Itachi mulai bersuara. Lelaki itu kerap kali terlihat menutup hidungnya karena flu yang mulai melandanya.

Sasuke masih bungkam.

Membuat Konan yang sejak tadi diam menjadi pendengar kini mulai menggeram rendah.

Itachi berlari. Mengambil obat-obatan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dekat ranjang adiknya. Ia langsung meminum obat itu tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu obat yang akan diminumnya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi. Matanya membulat terkejut saat sang kakak dengan mudahnya menelan obat yang terbungkus plastik di atas mejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Itachi menghela napas lega. Ia menoleh pada Konan yang memandangnya khawatir. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, ia kembali menuju sofa dimana Sasuke dan Konan duduk. Matanya terlihat heran saat Sasuke bersandar pada sofa seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Aku sedikit membaik saat meminum obatmu, Sasuke. Kalian berdua tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa terkena flu. Itu bisa membunuhku."

Sasuke menggeram di bantalnya. Konan hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan suaminya yang terlihat tersenyum puas di sana.

"Itu obat untuk penderita alergi, bodoh!"

Itachi langsung terdiam. Senyumnya kini menghilang digantikan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Konan mulai bersuara. Ia melirik bergantian pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Sakura, aku bertemu kucing peliharaannya bernama Pearl. Kucing itu terlihat lucu di mata Sakura tapi tidak denganku. Aku benci kucing dan alergi pada hewan seperti itu."

"Jadi, Itachi?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Lihat saja bagaiamana reaksinya nanti. Lebih baik kau berdoa semoga suamimu tidak mengalami kejang-kejang."

Konan terdiam. Ia melesat untuk mengambilkan air minum dan memberikannya pada Itachi yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan obat laknat itu dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya memandangi pasangan suami istri itu datar. Demamnya belum membaik dan ia masih butuh istirahat yang cukup. Dengan gontai, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat mungkin akan membantu meredakan nyeri di kepalanya.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Oke. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan lelaki sialan yang sayangnya keras kepala ini. Sakura memilih untuk diam dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan lain.

"Jadi tunanganmu itu bekerja sebagai apa?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menopang kepalanya dan tengah memandang ke arahnya. Sakura kembali menutup map merahnya dan memandang balik Sasuke.

"Pilot."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Kau sering ditinggal pergi kalau begitu," Sasuke memutar-mutar pulpen hitamnya. Dahinya tampak berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. "Siapa nama tunanganmu? Berapa lama kau bersamanya? Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama dan apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan bersa—

"Rei Gaara, lima tahun, ceritanya sangat panjang dan kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, Tuan."

Sasuke tampak mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tebak, kau sudah berhubungan bad—

"Kalau, ya, mengapa?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku," suaranya terdengar kesal. Membuat Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

"Tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Aku akan pergi."

Sakura berdiri dengan kedua tangannya memeluk map merah yang sangat penting bagi perusahaan itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil saat wanita itu melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa _James Dean_ itu karena kau bilang tatapan mataku seperti dirinya."

Sakura mengabaikan perkataan menggoda lelaki di belakangnya. Ia hendak memutar gagang pintu saat secara mendadak pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan lelaki berambut pirang berserta lelaki berambut klimis yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf, Nona. Apa kami mengejutkanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum sopan. Ia menggeleng pada Naruto.

"Kau jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Sakura mundur ke belakang saat Naruto dan Sai masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Tanpa disadari, lengan Naruto menarik lengan mungil Sakura dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk duduk kembali. Mengabaikan ada tatapan tajam dari balik punggungnya.

"Sentuh dia, kau habis denganku, Naruto."

Sai terlihat menahan tawanya yang siap meledak. Sasuke memang sedang menatap ke depan. Tidak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto pada sekretaris barunya di dekat pintu sana.

Naruto hanya tersenyum meminta maaf. Membuat Sakura yang sejak tadi diam menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal. Apa-apaan lelaki ini?

Tak lama, sosok Fugaku datang. Dengan gaya khasnya, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di samping Sakura yang diam saja mengamati sekitarnya.

"Akan diadakan penobatan pegawai terbaik tahun ini. Tepat sekali, waktunya esok hari. Aku harap kalian bertiga akan bersaing menjadi yang terbaik." Fugaku bersuara.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi miliknya.

"Percuma, Ayah jika kau mengajak Naruto bersaing denganku, ia akan kalah. Setiap tahun ia kalah dariku. Untuk apa Naruto ikut kembali dalam acara tahun ini?"

Naruto mendengus, ia memandang kesal Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Diam kau, bodoh!"

"Kau lebih bodoh." Sasuke balas menimpali.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah konyol pewaris tahta perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Membuat Fugaku menoleh memandang wanita itu.

"Kau juga boleh ikut, Sakura," Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mata kelamnya memandang bergantian sang Ayah dan Sakura.

"Acara ini memang ditunjukkan untuk siapa saja. Para pegawai lama sudah mengetahui acara tahunan ini. Untuk hadiahnya, mungkin kau akan melihatnya nanti."

Sakura mengangguk sopan pada Fugaku yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Dan aku selalu menjadi pemenang setiap tahunnya." Sasuke menyeringai sombong . Sakura menoleh padanya, memberikan tatapan tak berminat pada lelaki berambut emo itu.

"Si brengsek yang sombong." Sai melirik malas pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah sombongnya. Naruto yang duduk di samping Sai juga lagi-lagi mengangguk menyetujui sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah aku tinggalkan kalian berempat di sini. Selamat siang."

Pintu tertutup. Dan sosok Fugaku sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Tahun ini aku akan menjadi pemenangnya." Sai mengeluarkan buku kecil dan membacanya. Sakura yang memandangnya terlihat bingung. Membuat Naruto yang menyadarinya terkekeh melihat Sakura di sana.

"Itu buku bacaan dewasa, kau tidak boleh membacanya." Naruto berkata serius seolah menasihati Sakura dengan perkataannya. "Kau juga harus berhati-hati pada Sasuke. Ia sudah mengoleksi seri buku ini sampai ke empat. Sai baru dua dan aku baru lima."

"Lebih baik aku mempraktekannya secara langsung ketimbang membaca buku tak berguna itu." Sasuke menjawab perkataan sahabatnya dengan santai.

Sakura terdiam. Ia memeluk map merahnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak akan tahan jika berada di sini terus-menerus. Para lelaki ini berbahaya. Terutama lelaki berambut emo itu.

Sial.

"Ku rasa ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ku kerjakan. Selamat siang, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk hormat. Ia membuka gagang pintu ruangan dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya saat suara Sasuke mengusik telinganya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti."

.

.

"Kau harus berhati-hati pada Sasuke. Ia berbahaya."

Sakura tersenyum sopan dan mendengarkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto dan Sai bergantian. Mau tak mau mereka berdua juga termasuk atasannya. Jabatan mereka sama dengan Sasuke.

"Lusa datanglah ke Hotel Sunclub di Los Angeles. Aku dan kekasihku mengadakan pesta untuk para pegawai kantor dan teman-teman kami," Sai tersenyum menyodorkan kartu undangan pada Sakura yang terdiam.

"Ku rasa kau akan menjadi andalan di perusahaan besar kami bertiga. Jadi untuk mengeratkan hubungan antar atasan dan pegawai aku mengundangmu. Tenang saja, semua pegawai diundang. Hanya acara kecil. Sampai jumpa."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan datang."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat dua lelaki berbeda warna rambut itu melangkah menjauhi meja kerjanya dan pergi menuju lift kantor.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah tampannya keluar ruangan. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia kembali melempar bokong indahnya pada kursi empuk miliknya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kau diundang Sai juga?"

Sakura mengangguk malas.

"Kau datang bersamaku. Tidak ada penolakan."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku punya janji dengan Gaara. Ingat, aku sudah bertunangan," Sakura menunjukkan cincin pertunangannya yang melingkar manis di jari tengahnya.

"Untuk apa lelaki itu datang?" oke. Suara Sasuke terdengar kesal.

Sakura memandang tajam lelaki itu. "Ku pikir Sai tidak keberatan jika aku mengajak tunanganku pergi bersama saat acara," Sakura kembali menatap layar komputernya. "Keberadaanmu mengangguku, pergi sana."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar suara halus yang maknanya dalam oleh wanita ini. Pengusiran secara halus dan lembut. Boleh juga.

Jika wanita ini tidak bertunangan, mungkin ia akan menariknya ke dalam ruangannya dan memperkosanya habis-habisan.

Sasuke tidak sabar menantikan hal itu.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam di pergelangan mungilnya. Pukul setengah enam pagi. Terlalu pagi 'kah? Tidak. Ia memang terbiasa berangkat bekerja pada jam seperti ini.

Apalagi kemarin atasan terbesar mengumumkan adanya persaingan menjadi pegawai terbaik. Toh, tak ada salahnya ia mencoba 'kan?

Sakura turun dari mobilnya. Memandang gedung besar itu dalam-dalam. Ia segera masuk ke dalam saat mobilnya sudah terkunci dari luar. Pemandangan latar kantor masih sepi. Sakura tidak menyesal bangun pagi. Seringai puas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jangan menyeringai puas dulu, nona. Aku ada di sini sebagai rivalmu."

Sasuke melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan memencet tombol lift. Dengan kilat, Sakura mengambil lembar absennya yang secara otomatis dan pergi menuju lift lainnya.

Seringai kepuasan terlihat di bibirnya saat Sasuke dengan sangat bodohnya salah menekan tombol lantai. Dan akhirnya ia terjebak di lantai sepuluh dan ruangannya berada di lantai dua puluh.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dari balik lift dengan kaca transparan. Sasuke yang memandangnya tak mau kalah langsung berlari melesat melalui tangga dekat lift dan naik ke atas.

Sangat idiot.

Ia harus menaiki sepuluh lantai lagi untuk sampai ke ruangannya.

Lift terkutuk.

Sakura berjengit kaget saat melihat Sai berdiri di dekat ruangan Sasuke sedang membaca buku. Lama ia berdiri sampai lelaki itu menoleh dan melempar senyumnya pada Sakura.

"Selamat pagi. Harimu menyenangkan? Ku rasa setiap pegawai akan berlomba untuk menjadi juara."

Sasuke datang dengan napas tersengal. Ia memandang pintu ruangannya dan mendapati sahabatnya berdiri dengan wajah menyebalkan mengejek padanya.

"Biarkan kali ini aku yang menjadi juaranya, Sasuke."

Sasuke memutar matanya. Ia melangkah melalui Sakura yang terdiam menuju ruangannya. Bahunya tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu Sai hingga lelaki itu tertawa lebar dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sakura menuju meja kerjanya. _Well_, benar. Untuk menjadi nomor satu tidak semudah pemikirannya. Lawannya adalah Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto. Sepertinya ia memang harus memendam dalam-dalam keinginan untuk menjadi juara.

"Aku sudah selesai berurusan dengan si brengsek itu. Kau dipanggil menuju ruangannya." Sai menunjuk Sakura dengan bukunya saat lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan sahabatnya. Ada perdebatan di antara mereka sepertinya dan Sakura tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam. Melihat keadaan.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menaruh pulpennya di atas kertas putih. "Khusus untuk kau masuk saja tak perlu mengetuk."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Itu perlakuan yang tak adil."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Adil menurutku berbeda dengan adil menurutmu."

"Oke, apa ada yang ingin kau butuhkan?"

"Aku ingin kopi. Tambahan aku tak suka gula jadi jangan terlalu manis."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku kan sekretaris untuk bekerja bukan pembantu rumah tangga."

Sasuke kini memandang penuh wanita di depannya. "Yang berkata kau itu pembantu rumah tangga siapa? Aku hanya meminta tolong."

"Kau tidak berkata tolong padaku!"

Sasuke menarik napasnya. Seringai keji mulai terbentuk di wajah tampannya. "Jika dalam lima menit kau tidak keluar dan membuatkanku sebuah kopi. Aku akan menguncimu di dalam sini. Ku pastikan kau tak akan menyesal."

"Brengsek," Sakura mengumpat kasar pada lelaki yang saat ini sedang tertawa puas. Ia berlari dari ruangan Sasuke menuju dapur kantor.

Sial. Semoga ke depannya tidak bertambah buruk.

.

.

Sakura mematikan kompornya saat suara ketukan pintu rumah terdengar. Pearl—kucing miliknya yang ia rawat sejak kuliah itu ikut berlari menuju pintu utama. Mengikuti di belakang majikannya. Bunyi kalung yang diberikan Gaara pada kucingnya terdengar nyaring.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia mundur selangkah saat Sasuke berdiri tegak di depan sana. Mata kelamnya langsung berpindah memandang kucing mungil berwarna putih dengan kalung lonceng berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda.

"Sial."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengikuti pandangan Sasuke yang memandang tak suka pada kucingnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kucingku," Sakura menggendong Pearl dan memeluknya di depan dada, "Lebih baik kau pergi. Kau pasti punya alergi dengan bulu kucing."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hidungmu memerah."

Sasuke mendengus sinis. Ia melihat ruangan yang ada di balik punggung Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin kau masuk. Kau penguntit abadi yang begitu arogan. Lebih baik kau pergi. Sebelum Gaara datang."

Raut wajah Sasuke yang tadi datar berubah menjadi seringai. "Gaara akan datang?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menurunkan Pearl dari gendongannya dan mengusir Sasuke pergi.

Terlambat.

Sebuah mobil merah berhenti tepat di depan pagar cokelat rumahnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tunangannya sudah datang.

Ia melepas tangannya yang sedang di genggam Sasuke tadi. Oke, dan bodohnya Gaara melihat.

"Hai, sayang," Sasuke mendengus saat wanita merah muda ini pergi menghampiri Gaara di depan sana.

Wajah Gaara tampak mengeras memandang Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di teras tunangannya. Lama mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu. Kita makan malam bersama, ya? Bagaimana?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dari Sasuke.

Tak ada respon, lengan mungilnya segera menarik lengan kekar kekasihnya dan pergi melalui Sasuke di sana.

"Tatapannya berbeda dengan tatapan _James Dean_ idolamu, Sakura. Lelaki ini tidak ada kharismanya sama sekali."

Gaara terdiam. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang di sana. Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas. Gaara akan kalah dengannya.

Sakura menyuruh kekasihnya untuk masuk. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorong lelaki itu pergi.

"Jika kau tetap tak mau pergi dari sini aku akan memukulmu dengan sapu taman. Cepat pergi, atau aku akan memusuhimu selamanya."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam. Ia menarik lengan Sakura dan menggenggamnya kuat.

"Aku akan merebutmu dari lelaki bodoh itu."

Sasuke pergi. Mobil hitam sport itu melesat menjauhi rumah Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas panjangnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengabaikan tatapan tanya dari Gaara yang sejak tadi melihat mereka berdua.

"Lelaki itu menyukaimu?"

Sakura menuangkan supnya ke dalam mangkuk besar. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. Uap panas masih mengepul di atasnya. Gaara memandangnya dengan pandangan lapar.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya dalam.

"Jangan berdebat di saat kepulanganmu dari Eropa, Gaara. Aku tidak mungkin menduakanmu." Sakura menggenggam lengan Gaara erat.

"Jika benar lelaki itu adalah musuhku, aku akan menghadapinya."

Sakura menunjukkan cincin berlian yang diberikan Gaara untuknya. "Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku bertunangan denganmu. Jadi, kau tak perlu ambil pusing dengannya. Ia hanya atasanku. Dan kami bekerja hanya sebagai tim. Tak lebih."

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan kepala merahnya pada kekasihnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

.

.

"Sialan."

Sasuke meminum obat alergi yang baru saja ia tebus dari dokter pribadinya. Sial, kenapa harus ada lelaki bodoh itu yang datang di saat seperti ini?

Mudah saja untuk Sasuke menemukan alamat rumah Sakura. Sebagai pegawai, ia punya surat lengkap mengenai alamat rumah para pegawainya dan nomor telepon. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura tak mau mengangkat telepon darinya seolah wanita itu tahu ia yang meneleponnya.

Anjing berwajah yang hampir mirip serigala itu segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak kacau di sofanya. Sasuke memandang mata kelam anjingnya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia katakana.

"Aku jatuh cinta. Bukan begitu, Roxy?"

Anjing itu hanya menggonggong keras.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Dia bukan hanya sekedar pemuas malam panasku saja nanti, ia juga akan menjadi milikku. Benar?"

Dan Sasuke menyeringai lebar saat Roxy menggonggong lebih keras lagi seakan menyutujui perkataan majikannya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

**Q: ****ini****kan prolog nya Tangled Emma Chase. ini sih bukan terinspirasi. Maaf ya tp ini jiplak. Semoga chap selanjutnya berbeda ya baik jalan cerita maupun kata2 yg digunakan.**

**A: Yesh, saya bilang inspired. Dan memang ada bagian dari novel itu saya pakai di sini. Ga semuanya. Chap dua ini memang beda karena dari awal ide saya dari sana dan sebagaian besar cuma chap awal saja. Bagian belakangnya beda lagi.**

**Q****: ****ini remake ya? perasaan q z atau q pernah bca ff screenplay yg cerita'x kya gini..ada lho mirip ...Tangled..**

**A: kalo remake engga. Saya ga pernah ke fandom screenplay fyi aja. Saya cuma main di fandom naruto aja dan anime lain. Kalo sp ga pernah. Kalo inspired tangled benar. Cuma remake engga. Saya ga pernah remake fanfic dari fandom mana pun.**

**Q: ****kalo baca ffnya si onyxta ini pasti deh gak berasa banget tbtb udah tbc... ah sudahlah saku tinggalkan saja tunanganmu lol. neee, ditunggu lanjutannya ya**

**A: hallo, terima kasih. Wkwk ditinggalin gak yaa**

**Q****: ****Guys, ini mata gue yg rabun atau kagak, itukan udah ditulis di bawah disclaimer 'inspired Tangled by Emma Chase'. Tp gue berharap alurnya gak sama persis dgn Tangled ya, Thor.**

**A: thank you for ur appreciation. Saya sendiri udah cantumin kan inspired dari mana. Semoga saja kedepannya ga sama. Saya juga belum baca novel itu sampai habis karena pdfnya hilang ke format. Baru 4 chapter saya baca. Jadi saya gatau ke depannya bagaimana novel itu.**

**Q: ****Entah kenapa ceritanya mirip sama novel dewasa karya Emma Chase dengan judul "Tangeld".****  
****Kalau memang terinspirasi dari novel itu, lebih baik di cantumin nama novel sama penggarangnya biar orang - orang ngak salah paham.**

**A: baca baik-baik atasnya dulu ya terima kasih. Saya udah cantumin nama novel sama pengarangnya.**

**Q: Btw saya juga suka lagu style :3**

**A: wih sama dongg, saya suka semua lagu tayswift hehe. Maklum, saya penggemar beratnyaa jadii nanti sebagian besar fic saya inspirasi dari lagu dia semua :D**

Terima kasih buat yang review, kritik, fave dan follow XD

_Mohon maaf, kalau review gunakan kata baik dan benar jika tidak ingin menyakiti hati Authornya. Saling menghargai lebih baik 'kan? :)_

Love

emerallized onyxta


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana ke-empat puluh sembilan tahun pernikahan orang tuanya. Pertanda tahun depan adalah pernikahan emas yang seperti banyak orang katakan. Pernikahan yang akan berakhir bahagia selamanya. Semoga saja. Sasuke sendiri selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk dua orang yang dicintainya. Selain sang kakak tentunya.

Dan disinilah dirinya. Bagaikan tiga orang tampan di serial film-film Hollywood. Mungkin jika yang hadir di sini adalah sekumpulan para wanita-wanita di Negaranya, akan berbeda lagi.

Hanya ada keluarga dan sahabat dekatnya. Selain itu? Tidak ada. Dan beruntunglah, Naruto tidak mengajak Hinata begitu pula dengan Sai yang datang tanpa kekasihnya, Ino.

Sasuke bersyukur. Ia tidak terlihat mengenaskan sendiri di sini.

"Kemari, anak-anak. Sebentar lagi masakan akan matang."

Itu suara Ibunya. Lembut dan menenangkan. Seandainya ia masih berumur sepuluh atau lima belas tahun, ia tidak akan malu untuk berlari dan memeluk Ibunya sambil sesekali mencium pipinya. Tapi, kondisinya sudah berbeda. Ia sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Dan masa kekanakkannya sudah berakhir digantikan proses dewasa.

Naruto tertawa lebar saat kalkun panggang yang dimasak Ibu sahabatnya tercium menusuk hidungnya. Lelaki tampan berkulit tan ini segera berlari meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang lain di belakang. Toh, saat ini makanan lebih penting.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari dan mencicipi makanan di sini," Naruto bergumam rendah dengan kedua iris cerahnya memandang lapar pada makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan Sai yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merutuki tingkah sahabat satunya yang tak kenal umur.

"Bisakah kita menyapa kedua orang tuamu?" Suara Sai memecah lamunan Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu mengangguk. Ia memandang sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk mengatur makanan dibantu dengan kakak iparnya, Konan.

"Hai Paman."

Suara mungil itu membuat tiga kepala berbeda gaya rambut itu menoleh. Gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga. Gadis cantik berumur lima tahun itu tampak manis dengan _dress_ hijau muda dan rambut yang dihiasi jepit kecil berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai. Menambah kesan manis untuknya.

"Aku merindukan kalian bertiga." Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Gadis itu bergerak memeluk Sasuke yang masih berdiri memandanginya. Perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh membuat gadis kecil itu kesusahan memeluknya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Kau semakin cantik, Hana. Astaga, lihatlah wajahnya semakin terlihat kalau ia mirip sekali dengan Kakak Itachi." Naruto tertawa lebar saat gadis itu memerah mendengar perkataannya.

"Mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan ia akan dipanggil untuk menjadi model majalah iklan." Sai menimpali dengan senyumannya.

"Kenapa Paman datang terlambat? Mama bilang padaku kalau kalian akan datang lebih awal." Mata kelamnya bulat berbinar memandang Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar. Lelaki berambut raven itu bergerak menurunkan Hana dari gendongannya. "Hn. Jalanan New York pada malam hari tidak serenggang saat pagi hari." Sasuke menjawabnya, lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendekati meja makan saat keluarga lengkapnya sudah duduk berkumpul di sana.

"Sayang, duduklah. Kami semua menunggumu."

Para lelaki itu menarik bangku mereka masing-masing. Acara makan malam berlangsung khidmat. Terdengar suara alat makan ditaruh, pusat perhatian kini berpindah pada Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum pada Sasuke dan dua sahabatnya.

"Tahun lalu orang tua kalian berdua yang datang kemari. Dan sekarang, kalian berdua. Aku sangat senang."

Sai tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Mengapa kalian berdua tidak membawa pasangan kalian ke sini?"

"Ino ada urusan penting. Dan ku pikir ini acara para keluarga jadi bukan masalah kalau aku tidak pergi bersamanya." Sai menjawabnya. Membuat Mikoto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Hinata sedang pergi bersama Kakaknya. Besok pagi Neji akan pergi ke Eropa untuk pekerjaan selama setengah tahun. Jadi, ya, ia sibuk bersama Neji selama sehari penuh ini. Hinata menitip salam. Semoga kalian berdua bahagia." Naruto mengeluarkan cengirnya. Membuat Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau denganmu, Sasuke?"

Suara jahil Itachi terdengar agak keras menggoda sang adik yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Lelaki tampan ini hanya mendengus ketika semua pasang mata memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah membawa pasanganmu untuk bertemu Mama?"

Sasuke menaruh sendoknya. "Aku sudah pernah katakan, aku akan membawa wanita ke sini jika ia sudah cocok untukku," dan melanjutkan makannya. Mengabaikan pandangan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa merasakan kalau Teme bodoh ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang menjadi sekretarisnya saat ini."

Dan semua pandangan kini mengarah ke Naruto. Jangan lupakan, tatapan mata tajam dari lelaki di sebelahnya juga mengikutinya.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Wanita seksi yang cerdas dari Las Vegas. Astaga, aku sendiri mengakui kalau dia seksi, cantik dan berbakat."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang bungkam. Lelaki itu hanya mendengus ketika Naruto menceritakan semuanya yang diawali saat Sakura pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gedungnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke gay. Ternyata salah." Konan tertawa saat Sasuke memandangnya datar. Ya, opini itu tidak salah. Ia dikenal sering berganti pasangan seperti yang diberitakan media dan juga berita itu hilang begitu saja layaknya angin yang berhembus. Kebenarannya tidak akurat.

"Aku tidak gay."

Mata kelamnya memandangi gadis kecil yang sedang berlari memutari meja makan sembari tertawa riang. Rambut panjangnya bergerak indah ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Mungkin aku akan menunggu Hana sampai ia besar nanti, lalu aku akan menikahinya." Sasuke menyeringai pada Itachi yang tersedak mendengar perkataan laknat darinya. Membuat Sasuke harus menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak kuat-kuat.

"Apa kau gila?!" Itachi mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Ia menarik putri kecilnya dan memangku Hana. Memeluk gadis kecil itu erat.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Mikoto hanya menggeleng. Ia berdiri dengan dibantu Konan untuk merapikan meja makan. Dibantu para pembantu rumah agar pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain selain wanita?" Sasuke bergumam kesal saat Naruto membicarakan tunangannya pada Itachi dan Fugaku ketika mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Menunggu Mikoto dan Konan untuk bergabung bersama.

"Kau sangat bahagia, Naruto," Itachi melempar senyumnya yang langsung diberi anggukan cepat oleh Naruto. "Aku hanya akan menunggu kabar mengenai adik kecilku yang masih saja mencari pasangan hidupnya." Tawa Naruto meledak di sana. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi harus berubah menjadi pendengar yang baik saat dirinya kembali dipojokkan oleh sang kakak.

"Sasuke, wanita adalah hal yang wajar untuk dibicarakan. Walaupun kadang mereka bisa berubah ganas kapan saja. Dan jika mereka sudah berubah menjadi ganas, maka habislah kita." Sai tersenyum tipis ketika mata kelam itu balas memandangnya tajam. Oke, jika masalah wanita. Serahkan kepada kedua temannya. Sasuke tidak banyak mengerti tentang wanita.

"Kau benar, Sai. Sepertinya adikku harus belajar banyak tentang wanita."

"Diam."

Mikoto menepuk pelan bahu putra bungsunya. Senyumnya menghangat saat mata itu memandangnya. Konan duduk tepat di samping Itachi yang merangkul bahunya dengan Hana di pangkuan Itachi. Inikah gambaran keluarga bahagia?

"Kamarmu baru saja dibersihkan, Sasuke. Kapan kau bisa menginap?"

"Lain waktu, Mama. Aku terlalu nyaman dengan apartemen dan kehidupan mandiriku."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum. "Bisakah tahun depan kita merayakannya sedikit meriah dan mengundang beberapa orang penting?"

"Tentu." Fugaku menjawab mantap.

"Tenang saja, aku akan datang dan memeriahkan acara." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya tinggi dengan semangat.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan kini masing-masing sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Konan dan Itachi pergi membantu Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sibuk memikirkan dekorasi ulang tahun Hana sedangkan para lelaki sibuk mengurus Hana yang sedari tadi tak ingin diam dan berhenti mengajak mereka bermain bersama.

"Ayolah, Paman Sasuke, Paman Naruto, Paman Sai. Ajak aku bermain boneka," rengekan Hana pada ketiga lelaki ini rupanya tak berhasil. Mereka lebih sibuk membicarakan tentang perusahaan dan saham yang tengah mereka jalani ketimbang bermain bersama keponakannya.

"Kalian jahat."

"Seharusnya kau punya adik." Sasuke menjawab datar. Membuat tangisan Hana mereda seketika. Mata hitamnya membulat ingin tahu perkataan Sasuke. Membuat lelaki ini mendengus merutuki perbuatannya.

"Bagaimana cara membuat adik, Paman?"

"Proses intim yang menjadi bagian dari separuh surga. Susah sekali untuk di katakan."

"Bodoh." Sai mendengus saat Naruto mulai menjelaskan yang tidak seharusnya diceritakan pada anak kecil seperti Hana. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memutar tubuh Hana dan menyuruhnya pergi menjauh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hana kembali dengan membawa toples merah berbentuk hati dengan tulisan '1 dollar untuk Hana' yang Sasuke yakini itu tulisan Itachi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto memandang kesal pada toples merah yang dibawa gadis kecil itu. Hana hanya tersenyum kecil, ia menyodorkan toples itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Papa bilang membuat adik itu tak mudah. Ia tersinggung dengan perkataan Paman Naruto dan Paman Sasuke. Ia menyuruhku membawa ini untuk kalian berdua. Jika kalian berkata yang tidak baik, kalian harus menaruh uang satu dollar untukku."

"Sepelit inikah Kakak Itachi pada putrinya sendiri?!" Naruto bergumam kesal. Ia memberikan sepuluh dollar dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples itu diiringi suara girang Hana yang menggema. Dan Sasuke yang memasukkan lima dollar ke dalamnya. Gadis kecil itu segera pergi dengan tawa riangnya menjauhi para lelaki yang menyesali perbuatan mereka.

"Hana gadis kecil yang pintar." Sai tertawa ketika mendapati ekspresi Naruto. Ia membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menikahinya nanti."

"Teme sudah gila."

"Hn."

Sasuke menarik buku milik Sai. Mata kelam itu mengintimidasi Sai yang tampak heran. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mengundang Sakura untuk datang ke acaramu. Haruskah membawa pasangan ke sana?"

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Tapi bukan masalah jika datang bersama pasangan. Aku tidak melarang hal itu."

Dan Sasuke kembali diam berkutat dengan pikirannya.

.

.

Sakura merapikan pakaiannya. Tolong jangan katakan hal lain selain kata bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara akan bersamanya satu bulan penuh bersamanya. Dan lelaki itu sengaja mengambil cuti yang cukup panjang untuk bersama dirinya saja.

Senyum tidak henti-hentinya luntur dari bibir tipisnya. Sudah beberapa kali para pegawai yang melintas melihat dirinya dengan pandangan heran. Oh, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kerinduan mendalamnya dengan Gaara selama ini.

Sakura masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan sepertinya. Sejak tadi matanya tidak lepas dari laptop barang semenit saja.

"Aku membawa dokumen yang kau perlukan," Sakura melangkah mendekati meja kerja Sasuke. "Aku taruh di sini." Ia meletakkan map biru tua itu di atas meja Sasuke. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Membuat kerutan di dahinya jelas terlihat. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Lama ia menunggu, Sakura memilih untuk pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Tunggu."

Sakura berbalik, mengangkat alisnya pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri memutar mejanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Hn. Aku baru tahu kalau James Dean idolamu sudah lama tewas karena kecelakaan."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi sejak tadi kau memandang laptopmu hanya untuk mencari informasi tentang _James Dean_? Seperti kau tak punya pekerjaan lain saja."

"Memang. Aku punya rencana untuk mengundang _James Dean_ nanti. Tapi ia sudah berada di alam lain."

Sakura tertawa. "Ia tetap hidup selamanya di hati para penggemarnya. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku banyak mengoleksi film-film yang pernah dimainkan olehnya."

"James Dean tampan dan punya kharisma. Berbeda sekali dengan tunanganmu," Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura memandangnya kesal, "dan kau bilang aku seperti idolamu. Jadi kita tarik kesimpulannya adalah.."

"Diam." Sakura berlari menuju luar ruangan saat Sasuke berusaha menarik tangannya agar mendekat. Astaga, lelaki ini benar-benar di luar logikanya.

Sasuke menyeringai saat pintu ruangannya tertutup. Sakura sudah keluar dari ruangannya dan ini kesempatannya untuk berpikir lebih bagaimana cara mendapatkannya.

"Aku jatuh cinta dan ya, itu benar."

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang penuh oleh orang-orang dikenalnya. Sebagian besar adalah pegawai kantornya. Mata kelamnya menyusuri ruangan mencari seseorang. Dimana ia?

"Kau seperti lelaki mengenaskan di sini, Sasuke," suara Ino mengalun di telinganya. Wanita cantik dari kelas atas itu tertawa saat Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya. "Carilah wanita lajang di sini. Bawa mereka ke kamar apartementmu. Nikmatilah _one night stand_ yang biasa kau ceritakan pada kami." Ino tersenyum saat wajah Sasuke berubah memandangnya. Wanita cantik itu menepuk pelan bahu tegapnya. "Nikmatilah acaranya. Sai dan Naruto ada di sudut sana. Temui mereka." Dan tak lama wanita itu pergi berkumpul bersama teman wanitanya.

Sasuke mendengus ketika tatapan nakal mengarah padanya. Pikirannya hanya satu. Wanita itu. Sasuke sudah memutari ruangan dan tidak mendapati adanya jejak dari dirinya.

"Astaga, Sakura sudah datang. Dengan siapa dia datang?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang baru datang dengan lelaki berambut merah yang dirangkulnya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah polesan naturalnya. Sasuke dan Sai menoleh, Sai tersenyum ketika Sakura menyapanya formal disertai Gaara yang bersalaman dan berbeda dengan Sasuke. Lelaki ini hanya menatap Gaara tajam dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Siapa dia, Sakura?"

"Oh, dia tunanganku, perkenalkan Rei Gaara." Sakura tersenyum manis pada ketiga lelaki yang kini berdiri saling berhadapan dengannya. Iris hijaunya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak tak minat memandang Gaara dan sama hal nya dengan Gaara yang tak suka memandang Sasuke.

"Aku baru tahu kalo wanita cerdas sepertimu sudah terikat dengan orang lain." Naruto tertawa melihat Gaara yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Sai melangkah menepuk bahu Gaara agar terlihat lebih formal dan lelaki itu menjauh pergi menyusul kekasihnya disusul Naruto yang mengikutinya dan disinilah mereka bertiga. Hanya ada Sasuke, ia dan Gaara. Ingatkan lagi satu hal, ruangan ini hanya diisi mereka bertiga tanpa ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Bisakah kita bersenang-senang sebentar? Maksudku, bukankah kita harus menikmati acaranya?" Sakura tersenyum dan berusaha menarik Gaara menjauh dari Sasuke yang kini melancarkan pandangan tak sukanya pada Gaara.

"Sepertinya kedua sahabatmu tidak menyukaiku." Gaara bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam hanya menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya.

"Hn. Hanya opinimu saja." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Mata kelamnya memandang Sakura yang tampil berbeda dengan balutan _dress_ putih menawan. Oke, dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita ini.

"Nikmatilah acara ini, Tuan dan Nyonya. Bersenang-senanglah." Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Gaara dan Sakura yang terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Sebelum benar-benar lelaki itu pergi, Sakura bisa merasakan tangan lelaki itu sempat memegang lengannya sesaat sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Gaara menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera mendekat ke tengah ruangan. Acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi, terlihat beberapa kali Sai tengah sibuk berada di atas panggung.

Sakura hanya diam. Remasan tangan Gaara di tangannya menguat seiring tatapan Sasuke yang mengarah padanya. Astaga, ia ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di mana pun asalkan tidak berada di situasi seperti ini.

"Dasar idiot."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang berkata kasar entah pada siapa. Iris birunya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan ia menyeringai saat mendapati siapa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian lelaki itu.

Naruto hendak berbicara menjawab perkataan sahabatnya dan terhenti ketika Sasuke melangkah mendekati pasangan itu dan yang selanjutnya Naruto lihat adalah tangan Sakura yang terlepas dari genggaman Gaara berpindah ke tangan lelaki itu.

"Ku rasa ini akan rumit. Kisah cinta segitiga."

.

.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke menutup kamar mandi ruangan dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tatapan mata lelaki itu panas dan dalam padanya. Sakura mundur ketika tangan Sasuke memegangnya.

"Aku mau dirimu."

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah ciuman panas yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanyalah memegang lengan kekar Sasuke untuk bertumpu sedangkan lelaki itu memegang pinggang kecilnya erat dan meremasnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Sakura memandang sayu pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya lapar. Lengan kirinya bergerak membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Pergilah temui tunangan merahmu. Aku akan menemui besok pagi."

Sakura berlari dari Sasuke yang diam saat dirinya langsung bergegas pergi. Bayangan panas mereka berdua saat berciuman seakan terus menjadi kaset di kepalanya. Siap memutar kapan saja. Wajahnya memerah dan Sakura tidak tahu cara menghilangkannya.

Di lorong ia bertemu Gaara. Lelaki itu terlihat marah dan Sakura bisa dengan jelas melihatnya. "Kau darimana?" Sakura berlari menghindari pertanyaan Gaara dengan nada suara membentak. Gaara terdiam ketika wanita yang dicintainya itu berlari menghindarinya dan matanya mendapati lelaki berambut raven itu sedang berjalan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyeringai sinis pada Gaara yang memandangnya penuh rendah. "Hanya mengobrol sedikit tentang perusahaan yang sangat penting." Lalu lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan."

.

.

Sakura sudah berada di ruangan. Ia mengambil minuman berkaki tinggi yang diantarkan para pelayan. Debaran jantungnya sejak tadi tidak mau berhenti. Kenapa bisa, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Manik hijaunya memutar dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang memandangnya dari kejauhan dengan bersandar pada meja di sudut ruangan.

"Maaf."

Gaara mengambil tempat di samping Sakura. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat menyesal karena membentak tunangannya. Sakura menggenggam telapak tangan besar Gaara. Ia tersenyum hangat, "tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"Kita pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Gaara menuju pintu luar. Tak ada waktu untuk berpamitan. Ia akan mendapat masalah jika berani menghampiri Sai untuk saat ini. Lelaki itu sedang bersama Sasuke di sana. Dan Sakura benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajah lelaki sialan itu sementara waktu.

.

.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu apartementnya. Mendapati Roxy sedang tidur di samping sofa miliknya. Ia mengelus lembut bulunya, Roxy segera terbangun. Lompat tinggi dan mendarat di samping Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Aku membelikan kalung untuk Pearl, Roxy. Kau tak boleh iri dalam hal ini."

Anjing itu hanya menggonggong keras.

"Aku sudah pernah membelikan kalung mahal untukmu."

Anjing itu lagi-lagi menggonggong.

"Persetan dengan alergi."

Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi. Mandi dengan pancuran air dingin yang menenangkan kepalanya yang tampak panas dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi dan ia sudah pikirkan matang-matang rencananya. Dan berhasil! Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa mencium wanita yang diincarnya beberapa hari ini. Ciuman itu panas dan ia masih bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartementnya. Gaara baru saja pergi, lalu siapa yang bertamu kali ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sakura berusaha mendorong pintu rumahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi sayang, tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya. Lelaki itu dengan mudah mendorong pintu itu hanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan dirinya perlu dua tangan. Sakura menghela napasnya, ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk.

Pearl berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. Kucing manis itu segera duduk di bawah kakinya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia menggendong kucing kecil itu dan melepas kalungnya, menukarnya dengan kalung permata yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin.

"Bukankah kau alergi dengan kucing?"

"Demi dirimu." Sasuke menaruh kucing mungil itu di bawah. Pearl beberapa kali berlari girang ketika kalung itu berbunyi.

"Ia menyukainya. Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih setia memandang kucing miliknya.

"Di mana tunanganmu?"

"Ia sudah pulang," Sakura pergi ke dapur, membuat minuman untuk tamu yang tak diundangnya, "teh atau kopi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia duduk di meja makan dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di atas meja. Sakura menghampirinya dan memberikan air putih.

"Kau alergi. Hidungmu memerah. Apakah kau membawa obatmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Minum obatmu."

Sakura mengamati setiap gerak lelaki itu ketika ia meminum obat alergi miliknya. Sasuke bisa menjadi pendiam saat sakit.

"Sudah mending?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Kau harus pulang. Aku tak ingin ada masalah atau hal lain yang mengganggu hubungan kita karena ini, Sasuke. Gaara baru saja kembali dan ku mohon hentikan tingkah konyol ini."

Sasuke menoleh. Memandang Sakura cukup lama. "Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan maksudku kalau jangan terlalu dekat dengan milikku."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Milikmu? Aku milik Gaara," ia menunjukkan cincinnya. "Aku sudah bertunangan dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi."

"Seperti kemarin?"

Wajahnya memerah. "Ya."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak akan bosan untuk mengulanginya denganmu. Setiap hari mungkin? Itu tidak akan jadi masalah."

Dan Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya benar-benar padam karena malu dan amarah. Sialan, Sasuke bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal ini.

"Ikut aku." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menuju pintu utama. Mengabaikan gumaman kesal Sasuke yang masih ingin berlama-lama di rumahnya. Cukup sudah. Lelaki ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Pergi. Pesonamu tak laku di sini, Sasuke."

Sakura menutup pintunya keras. Membuat Sasuke meringis ketika hidungnya hampir mengenai pintu kayu yang amat sangat menyakitkan nanti.

"Buka pintunya!"

Percuma. Ia mau berteriak sampai suaranya habis Sakura tak akan membuka pintunya. Hari ini hujan dan Sasuke masih tak ingin kembali ke apartementnya. Ia masih ingin di sini.

"Sialan, buka pintunya!"

"Pergi!"

Sakura membalasnya tak kalah kencangnya dengan suara hujan di luar sana. Sasuke berlari menuju teras. Menemukan jendela terbuka lebar yang sangat ia yakini kalau kamar wanita itu di sana.

"Sakura."

Tetap. Wanita itu masih tak ingin melihatnya.

"Sakura."

Dia akan menjadi orang gila kemudian.

"Sakura."

Dan benar-benar hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut mencuatnya sudah turun karena hujan. Wanita itu benar-benar keras kepala. Ia masih tak ingin membuka pintunya.

Pintu utama itu terbuka. Sakura berlari dengan payung hitamnya menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah basah karena hujan.

"Pulanglah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu," wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya memberikan mantel tebal pada Sasuke. "Ini bisa menghangatkanmu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya lain waktu. Maaf."

Dan wanita itu kembali berlari ke dalam rumah tanpa bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dahulu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau bisa sampai sakit seperti ini?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Demamnya sudah menurun setelah mandi dan ia meminum obat dari dokter pribadinya. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa masuk ke kantor beberapa hari ke depan.

"Itachi sedang beristirahat," Konan mengambil selimut untuk adik iparnya. "Kau harus cepat sembuh."

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia menghela napasnya. Roxy sedang dititipkan di tempat Itachi dan Konan untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau melakukannya demi wanita itu. Kau benar-benar menyukainya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Hanya sekedar suka? Mungkin bisa lebih."

"Kau mencintainya."

Konan tersenyum saat Sasuke jatuh tertidur di sofa. Ia segera melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan apartement Sasuke dan kembali ke rumah. Memberi tahu Ibunya bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Suara bel berbunyi dari pintu apartement menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara. Konan mengelap keringat yang keluar dari dahinya dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang."

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Konan yang memandangnya selidik. Mantan atlit Judo itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika memandangi tamu wanita itu.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan, Sasuke? Ia sudah tidak masuk ke kantor selama seminggu ini." Wanita itu masih tersenyum hangat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Dan Konan merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang saat Sasuke sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya seolah menandakan kalau lelaki itu sudah kembali sehat.

Manik kelam itu memandang wanita beriris hijau itu tajam. Membuat Konan yang memandangnya bingung sekaligus ingin tahu. Siapa wanita ini?

"Mau apa kau datang kemari, Haruno?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Hiyaa, chap 3 nya. Maapkan yang update super telattttt.

**Q: lagu calvin yang mana yang menginspirasi?**

**A: Outside.**

**Q: kok konfliknya belum muncul?**

**A: konfliknya ga berat-berat banget kok. Cuma agak aja kali ya tapi bakalan saya bikin santai yang ga terlalu menguras otak. Mungkin chap depan udah ada.**

**Q: banyakin scene SasuSakunya dong**

**A: iyaa, saya usahakan ya. ini kan masih flashbacknya.**

**Q: gaara sama aku aja ya thor XD**

**A: wkwk. Gapapa, asalkan kamu ga ambil Yahiko Pein tak masalah /nak**

Oh, ya, untuk fyi saja, saya mengambil beberapa bagian dari novel tangled punya Emma Chase ya. tapi ga semua, hanya beberapa aja untuk pelengkap jalan cerita dan untuk besok sudah full kembali biasa. Mungkin ada konfliknyaa juga.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, memfollow, fave dan segalanya. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih XD

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	4. Chapter 4

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Konan memandang dua orang berbeda di depannya satu-persatu. Ia menatap manik kelam adik iparnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Mau apa kau, Haruno?"

Wanita berhelai merah muda itu menghela napasnya. Ia memberikan sekotak besar kaleng makanan dan minuman dalam bentuk parsel. Senyumnya terangkat, membentuk lengkungan tipis.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mendengus. Menerima parsel dari wanita itu dengan raut wajah datar.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih." Sakura hanya tertawa. Wanita itu meninju kecil bahu Sasuke dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari lelaki itu.

"Ah, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia, Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh, netra kelamnya mendapati Konan berdiri dengan wajah selidik dan angkuh khas wanita itu. Ia memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Seakan meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai wanita yang datang ke apartemennya sore ini.

"Sekretarisku." Hanya kalimat singkat keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki Uchiha itu. Konan membulatkan matanya terkejut dan tak berlangsung lama ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal."

Konan mengangguk. Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura ramah. Kemudian, ia berbalik. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di luar apartemen.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari bukan hanya memberikanmu itu," Sakura menunjuk parsel yang dipeluk Sasuke dengan dagunya. Wanita ini mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya. "Ada map yang harus kau cek dan kau tanda tangan. Langsung olehmu. Tidak bisa digantikan siapa pun. Naruto dan Sai sudah menandatanganinya. Sekarang kau." Sakura menyerahkan map hijau muda itu di depan wajah Sasuke. Membuat wajah lelaki itu tertutup sebagian.

"Aku berharap kau bisa masuk kerja besok." Sakura kembali menutup tas kerjanya. Memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat sembari menarik napas panjang.

"Ini salahmu." Sasuke menaruh parsel yang diberikan Sakura di bawah. Menatap kedua iris hijau di depannya dalam.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf," Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Kalau dilihat, kondisimu sudah membaik. Wajahmu tidak memerah dan ah, apakah demamnya sudah turun?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke seolah sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau kemari bersama siapa?"

Suara berat Sasuke membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia hampir saja menekan tombol lift untuk membawanya ke lantai dasar gedung. Sakura menoleh, bibirnya membuka untuk menjawab. "Gaara." Ucapnya agak keras. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Sasuke segera mengambil parsel itu dan map yang di genggamnya. Membawanya ke dalam dan menutup pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat. Sebuah kerutan di dahi Sakura terbentuk, Sasuke yang sedang sakit memang benar-benar aneh, gumamnya.

.

.

"Jadi wanita itu..Sakura?" Konan menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di satu sofa bersamanya. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia melempar map hijau itu sembarangan.

"Ia berbeda dari wanita yang aku lihat sebelumnya."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Ah, aku lupa. Besok pagi aku akan mengantar Roxy kembali ke sini. Kau tahu? Hana tidak mau melepas Roxy barang sedikit pun. Ia selalu mengajak anjing kesayanganmu itu kemana pun ia pergi. Putriku benar-benar menyayangi anjingmu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya. Membuat pusing yang dideranya kembali datang menghampirinya.

Sialan. Sakura benar-benar sialan.

.

.

"Jadi, bosmu itu benar-benar sakit, atau hanya berpura-pura sakit?"

Sakura mencubit pinggang Gaara yang sedang fokus menyetir. Lelaki itu hanya mendengus kesal. Mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya horror.

"Ia benar-benar sakit. Sasuke yang biasanya tidak seperti itu."

Gaara hanya diam. Ia melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Sepertinya kau mengenal lelaki itu dengan baik." Mengabaikan kilatan tersembunyi dari manik _jade-_nya yang sedang fokus menatap jalan di depannya.

Sakura menggendikan bahunya acuh. Ia ikut memfokuskan diri memandang depan dengan sesekali menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu."

Gaara menghentikan pedal gas mobilnya. Mengarahkan kemudinya ke kanan. Berhenti tepat di depan restaurant Italia. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

Pelayan berbaju hitam segera menyambut mereka berdua. Menuntun Gaara dan Sakura pada bangku kosong khusus dua orang di dalam restaurant. Hari ini hari libur, banyak orang menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan bersama pasangannya atau berkeliling di sekitar taman kota. Melepas penat dari aktivitas yang menguras otak selama enam hari penuh. Termasuk Sakura. Hari ini ia hanya pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil map yang diberitahu Naruto sebelumnya. Ini memang sudah tugasnya sebagai sekretaris Sasuke.

"Silakan, _sir_."

Gaara menerima buku tamu dari pelayan tadi. Membuka halaman per halaman dan kedua irisnya memandang lekat-lekat daftar makanan yang tersedia di sana.

"Dua Sphagetti dengan saus bolognaise dan tambahan _mozzarella_,"Gaara mengucapkan menu makanannya tanpa memandang pelayan itu. Dan kedua maniknya memandang Sakura yang menyerahkan seluruh pesanannya pada Gaara. "Dua fresh _lychee_ juice dengan float." Pelayan itu mencatat dengan cepat pesanan Gaara dan tak lama pergi bersama dengan buku menu yang digenggamnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak bernafsu makan," Gaara memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tangan Gaara di atas meja erat. "Aku hanya lelah."

Gaara mengelus telapak tangan halus itu lembut. Ada kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuh Sakura. Membuat wajah cantiknya tersenyum hangat pada Gaara yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis lelaki itu.

"Aku di sini. Ini yang kita berdua inginkan," Sakura mengangguk. "Entahlah, aku harus mengajukan permohonan pada atasanku agar aku dipindah jam terbang untuk penerbangan di Amerika saja."

Sakura membulat tak percaya. Wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Benarkah? Ku harap mereka menyetujuinya. Kau tahu? Inggris dan Amerika terlalu jauh bagiku. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk menemuimu."

"Ini cita-citaku."

"Aku tahu." Sakura tersenyum. Dua pelayan laki-laki datang membawa pesanan mereka. Menunduk sopan dan segera pergi meninggalkan pasangan ini.

Sakura memakan lahap sphagetti miliknya. Restaurant ini sangat terkenal dengan masakan Italianya. Selama hidupnya, Sakura baru bisa berkunjung tiga kali.

Gaara sibuk dengan makanannya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Kedua irisnya bergulir memandang seluruh ruangan dan mendapati ada sepasang manik kelam menatapnya. Napasnya seakan terhenti sekarang juga. Ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan garpu miliknya dan menimbulkan bunyi saat garpu malang itu menyentuh lantai kayu di bawahnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Gaara membuyarkan lamunan kekasihnya ketika lengan besarnya menyentuh bahu mungil Sakura. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya mengambil garpu itu. Mengelapnya dengan tisu basah yang ada di atas meja.

Kedua manik kelam itu masih menatapnya dalam. Sakura melirik ke arah lelaki yang duduk agak jauh dari mejanya. Jarak mereka memang tidak dekat. Tapi mengapa tatapan mata itu serasa membakar punggungnya.

Gaara yang melihat kekasihnya gelisah sejak tadi mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan uang di atas meja untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Sakura hanya bisa diam mengikuti Gaara kemana pun lelaki itu pergi.

Kedua irisnya menatap lelaki itu ketika mereka melewati meja di mana lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk menyesap kopi hitam dan satu piring roti panggang yang dipesannya. Kepalanya mendongak, memberikan seringai misterius pada Sakura sebelum tubuhnya keluar dari dalam restaurant dan berpindah ke dalam mobil Gaara.

"Kau sakit."

Gaara hanya bergumam datar tetapi nadanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia memandang kekasihnya lekat-lekat dan menginjak pedal gasnya kencang. Mobil sport merah itu melaju di jalan raya besar New York dengan kecepatan sedang.

Lelaki itu menyeringai. Ia menekan tombol pada kunci mobil miliknya dan mobil berwarna _dark blue_ itu berbunyi sekilas. Pintu mobil itu terangkat naik. Lelaki itu membuka topinya. Membuangnya sembarang arah masih dengan menyeringai.

"Gaara akan kalah dariku."

Dan mobil sport berkecepatan tinggi itu melesat keluar dari halaman restaurant dengan arah yang berlawanan dari mobil merah yang baru saja keluar lima menit yang lalu.

.

.

Naruto tertawa lebar ketika menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya melangkah mendekatinya. Ia menepuk bahu Sai di sampingnya. Menunjuk pada sosok lelaki itu dengan dagunya.

"Sasuke kembali dari tidur panjangnya." Naruto tertawa lebar dengan Sai yang ikut tertawa di sampingnya. Dua lelaki tampan ini masih tertawa saat objek yang menjadi bahan pembicaraannya sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Memberikan pandangan tajam dan datar pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai, Sasuke. Senang melihatmu sehat kembali." Sai tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu lebar Sasuke dan mendapat dengusan kecil dari lelaki itu.

"Teman macam apa kalian di saat temannya sakit, kalian tidak pergi menjenguknya?" Sasuke berujar dengan nada dingin.

Naruto menarik napasnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat seram jika sudah seperti ini. "Kami berniat menjengukmu hari ini. Tapi ternyata kau sudah sehat. Jadi apa gunanya kami datang ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Lagipula, tamu dari Perancis, Tuan Napoleon datang kemari beberapa hari yang lalu. Menawarkan kerjasama antar perusahaan dengan perusahaan jasa miliknya."

"Napoleon?"

Sai menutup buku kecilnya. "Ia lebih tua dua puluh tahun darimu, Sasuke. Bisakah kau memanggilnya dengan sopan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Memandang wajah Sasuke, "kau sudah menandatangani dokumen yang Sakura berikan kemarin?" Sasuke mengangguk, mengangkat map hijau itu sebatas dadanya. "Hn."

"Bagus." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke agak keras. "Tuan Napoleon akan datang dalam waktu satu jam lagi untuk bertemu denganmu. Ia sudah bertemu denganku dan Sai. Jadi ini giliranmu untuk menyambutnya. Semoga berhasil."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dengan Sai yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke sudah kembali bekerja. Ini saatnya ia fokus di pekerjaan yang ia tangani sekarang.

"Banyak tugas yang belum aku selesaikan," Naruto menghela napasnya. Mengacak rambut kuningnya agak kencang. "dokumen-dokumen juga banyak yang belum ku tanda tangani."

Sai tersenyum. Ia merangkul bahu Naruto. "Kerjakan, bodoh! Atau Paman Minato akan menggantung lehermu di gudang bawah tanah rumahmu." Dan pergi begitu saja ketika teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dari suara Naruto hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Membuang pulpen hitam itu sembarang. Ada sepuluh dokumen dari map berbeda harus ia tanda tangani saat ini juga. Hanya tersisa dua map lagi. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa memerah karena flu masih belum hilang sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya.

Suara ketukan membuat kepala ravennya mendongak. Sasuke hanya memandang datar pada tamu yang hadir kali ini.

"Aku tahu kau kembali bekerja hari ini," menaruh teh hijau hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul, "jadi ku buatkan teh hangat untukmu. Semoga flu menyebalkan itu bisa hilang." Memberikan senyum tipisnya saat manik hitam kelam itu menatapnya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menggeser sedikit teh itu. Tidak berniat meminumnya sedikit untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sementara waktu.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia memandang Sasuke yang kembali sibuk dengan dokumennya. "Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau mengikutiku bersama Gaara kemarin sore!" suaranya agak meninggi.

Sasuke masih diam. Ia membaca dengan teliti tulisan-tulisan yang ada di dalam dokumen itu. Bibirnya masih tertutup rapat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura. Ia memandang Sasuke sekali lagi. "Seharusnya kau tidak mengikutiku kemarin sore. Itu sangat membuatku tak nyaman." Dan memutarkan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju pintu ruangan dengan sepatu hak tingginya yang dihentakkan agak sedikit keras.

"Jadi, yang membuatmu nyaman adalah ketika aku mengajakmu makan malam di luar berdua denganmu tanpa ada iblis merah itu?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia kembali memutarkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar di meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian," kedua iris teduhnya memandang Sasuke tak suka. "Jangan sebut tunanganku iblis merah. Yang iblis itu dirimu bukan dia!" Napasnya agak tersengal saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya diam. Lelaki itu maju ke depan. Membuat Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Hn." Dan menarik tangan wanita itu hingga tubuh Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita di sini." Mencium bibir lembut Sakura dalam. Menghisapnya kasar dan melumatnya tanpa henti. Tidak berniat melepaskan Sakura sedikit pun.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Napas Sakura memburu dan terengah-engah saat Sasuke melepas enggan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Kedua manik teduhnya memandang Sasuke sayu. Seakan meminta lebih dibalik makna tersembunyi matanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia kembali menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya. Mencium dengan brutal bibirnya. Sampai bibir wanita itu membengkak karena ciumannya.

Masih dengan napas terengah-engah, Sakura memandang wajah datar Sasuke tajam. Mengangkat telunjuknya tinggi menunjuk Sasuke di depannya. "Kau, sialan!" teriaknya dan hanya direspon dengusan kecil dari Sasuke.

Sasuke bersiap menarik tangannya kembali. Lelaki itu mendekat pada tubuh Sakura yang masih membutuhkan oksigen lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku—

Sakura berlari keluar ruangan saat tatapan mata Sasuke seakan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Gairah lelaki itu tak tertahankan lagi. Sakura menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke. Melupakan fakta bahwa sepatu miliknya tertinggal di dalam ruangan Sasuke karena wanita itu berlari. Tidak memikirkan apapun selain harus selamat dari pelukan Sasuke yang terasa memabukkan.

"—akan memakanmu." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Memandang penuh kemenangan ketika mendapati dua sepasang sepatu berhak milik Sakura tertinggal di dalam. Ia mengambil sepatu hitam milik wanita itu dan memandangnya penuh gairah.

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya. Terus begitu sampai lima menit terbuang begitu saja. Tak apa, pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai. Ia butuh istirahat sejenak. Sakura kembali merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ciuman tadi. Ah sial, mengingatnya saja berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah.

Karin datang ke mejanya membawa dua minuman segar dari kedai di depan gedung. "Sakura, _Vanilla Latte_ kesuakaanmu." Karin mengeluarkan satu minuman itu dari kantung plastik.

Sakura tersenyum, ia menerima satu gelas minuman yang dibelikan Karin padanya dan meminum minuman itu hingga tandas sebagian dari isinya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Sakura. Apa kau sakit?" Karin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kaku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Karin. Aku sehat. Terima kasih untuk minumannya." Mengangkat gelas minuman itu tinggi dan tersenyum.

"Ah, sama-sama, Sakura. Kebetulan aku sedang makan siang di sana. Jadi tidak masalah. Ah, tadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi kau tak ada di mejamu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan terlihat samar dari indera penglihatan Karin. "Aku di toilet sejak tadi. Kau tahu, aku semalam memakan sayuran yang sama sekali aku tak sukai. Jadi, kau tahu bagaimana akhirnya," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Karin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, wanita itu segera berpamitan pada Sakura dan kembali ke mejanya.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia melirik kakinya yang tidak memakai alas kaki sama sekali. Hanya _stocking_ berwarna transparan yang membungkus kakinya. "Sial, kenapa berakhir seperti ini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Sakura membungkuk hormat pada pria berumur empat puluh tahun yang melewati mejanya. Ia tahu, itu Napoleon dari Perancis yang menawari kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat kerjanya. Sasuke memang menyuruhnya untuk ikut rapat bersamanya, tetapi dengan tegas ia menolak. Tidak. Tidak. Sakura tidak mungkin ikut rapat tanpa alas kaki di ruangan _meeting_ itu. Ia akan dipermalukan nanti.

Setelah pria itu pergi, tak lama Sasuke muncul bersama Karin yang memeluk map kuning di dadanya. Sepasang manik tajam itu menoleh dan menatapnya. Sakura berdeham dan kembali duduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik komputer besar. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang masih menyimpan gairah di dalam sana.

Karin mengangguk. Meninggalkan atasannya saat wanita itu pergi ke mejanya. Bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya tegak. Melirik Karin yang melewati mejanya dengan wajah memerah. Ia lupa satu hal, Karin juga menyukai Sasuke. Ah, tapi ia tak perduli. Karin tak punya kekasih, sama dengan Sasuke. Jadi biarkan saja.

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Mengetik beberapa dokumen penting yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Kedua tangannya mengetik gesit satu-persatu hurup yang sama di dalam kertas yang diberikan Karin padanya tadi pagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sakura merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Wanita itu kembali memasukkan dokumen penting ke dalam laci mejanya dan menyimpannya. Sakura berdiri dan menunduk sopan ketika Fugaku menghampiri mejanya. Pria dewasa yang Sakura tebak umurnya mencapai kepala lima . Fugaku memandang Sakura datar, sebelah tangannya membawa undangan berwarna keemasan.

"Kau harus datang jam delapan malam di Hotel _California_." Lengan besar pria itu terulur, memberikan undangan itu pada Sakura yang hanya diam sebagai responnya.

"Baik, _sir_." Sakura menerima undangan itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Siapa yang mengundangnya?

"Itu acara antar perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan ini," terang Fugaku singkat. Kedua manik kelamnya memandang Sakura. "Alasan aku mengundangmu karena kau adalah sekretaris pribadi putraku, dan kehadiran Sasuke sangat penting di pesta itu. Kau mengerti 'kan? Ku rasa wanita sepertimu tak butuh penjelasan panjang lebar." Fugaku pergi meninggalkan meja Sakura setelah wanita itu mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura keluar dari mejanya tanpa alas kaki. Wanita itu melirik benda-benda di sekitarnya yang berguna untuk menutupi jari-jari kakinya.

Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat sosok tinggi menjulang di depannya menghalangi pandangannya. Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. Sebelum bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, Sasuke melempar sepatu itu tepat di depannya.

"Aku terlalu baik padamu." Dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menahan amarahnya kuat-kuat. Suasana kantor cukup sepi karena banyak dari pegawai yang sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ingin sekali ia menjambak atau mencakar wajah Sasuke gemas. Lelaki itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sakura segera memakai sepatu miliknya. Pergi meninggalkan ruangan menuju lift gedung.

.

.

Naruto bertepuk tangan. Menuangkan _champagne _ke dalam gelas berkaki tinggi miliknya.

"Teme, aku sudah melakukan tugas yang kau berikan padaku. Maskapai penerbangan _Virgin Airlines_ setuju kerjasama antara perusahaan yang ku kelola dengannya," Naruto menegak minuman beralkohol tinggi itu dalam sekali tegukan. "Dan itu artinya, Gaara ada di bawah kendaliku."

Sasuke bertepuk tangan. Menuangkan _champagne_ ke dalam gelas miliknya. Persetan dengan sakit yang dideritanya. Ia sudah lebih dari sehat hari ini.

"Kerja yang bagus, Naruto," Sai menepuk bahu Naruto agak keras. Membuat lelaki berambut kuning itu menoleh tajam. "Dalam keadaan mabuk kau terlihat semakin bodoh, Naruto." Dan sukses membuat lelaki berambut klimis itu merintih kesakitan saat Naruto memukul bahunya kencang.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini jauh hari, Sasuke, lalu kau ingin melakukan apalagi?" Sai menutup bukunya. Menaruh buku seukuran saku celananya ke atas meja bar apartemen Sasuke.

"Masih perlu beberapa hal lagi," lelaki beiris kelam itu meneguk minumannya. "Sampai Sakura benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan iblis merah itu."

Naruto mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan dengusan kecil. "Tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Gaara dan Sakura saling mencintai."

"Hn. Memang. Tapi kau mengerti suatu hal—

"—Uchiha selalu punya cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau." Sai menjawab dengan datar. Raut wajahnya menatap Sasuke kemenangan. Lelaki berambut raven itu hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

Sakura melempar tas kerjanya dan mendarat manis di sofa besar miliknya. Ia melempar tubuh mungilnya pada sofa besar kesayangannya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya kasar.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya, tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan dari Gaara. Kemana lelaki itu?

Pearl datang, kucing manis itu langsung beringsut di pangkuan Sakura. Meminta agar tangan lembut Sakura mengelus tubuhnya. Sakura hanya terkikik kecil, wanita itu segera menuruti keinginan kucing kesayangannya. Mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau tahu kemana, Gaara?" Pearl hanya mengeong pelan. Kucing betina itu pergi dari pangkuan Sakura dan melangkah mendekati meja makan. Di sana ada sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan seseorang untuk Sakura. Wanita itu berdiri, melangkah ke meja makan dan mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Sakura, jika kau sudah membuka surat ini, itu pertanda kalau aku sudah terbang menuju London untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu dalam beberapa bulan ke depan seperti janjiku tahun lalu. Keadaan sangat mendesak. Mereka sangat membutuhkanku. _

_Maafkan karena aku tidak sempat memberimu kabar. Aku akan mengirimu pesan singkat jika aku sudah sampai bandara._

_Yang mencintaimu, Gaara._

Sakura menghela napasnya. Air mata sudah berada di ujung matanya. Ia akan menghabiskan libur bersama tunangannya, dan apa ini? Gaara pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar darinya? Bahkan berpamitan pun tidak?

Tidak biasanya Gaara begini. Sakura menghapus air matanya. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Tidak ada gunanya menangis. Toh, Gaara tidak akan tahu dan lelaki itu tidak mungkin di sini hanya sekedar untuk menghapus air matanya kan?

Sakura memakai dress putih dibawah lutut lima centi. Ia menggerai rambut panjangnya dan hanya dijepit sedikit di bagian tengahnya. Memakai polesan _make-up_ natural agar tidak terlalu menor dan pantas dilihat. Ia mengambil sepatu hak tinggi miliknya di rak sepatu. Pilihannya jatuh pada sepatu berhak lima centimeter berwarna putih susu. Senada dengan bajunya. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Bekas-bekas air mata sudah terhapus dari wajahnya.

Ia mengambil tas kecil berwarna hitam di laci meja riasnya. Tas itu sangat cocok di tangannya. Sakura mengelus lembut sekali lagi Pearl dan pergi ke luar. Mengunci pintu rumahnya dan bersiap memanggil taksi.

"Ku pikir tak baik jika wanita yang sudah dandan secantik dirimu harus menaiki taksi."

Suara berat Sasuke menyadarkannya. Bibir tipis Sakura mendengus sebal. Wanita itu hanya diam, mengacuhkan Sasuke yang mulai membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

"Aku tetap akan naik taksi."

Sakura mengunci gerbangnya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang mulai menatapnya kesal. "Kau pergi saja. Aku akan datang menyusulmu di sana."

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar melangkah jauh dari sana, tangan Sasuke sudah menarik lengan mungil itu dan memaksanya agar masuk mobil.

Sasuke menutup pintu kemudi. Memasang sabuk pengaman Sakura lalu dirinya. Wajah lelaki itu masih datar sama seperti pertama kali Sakura melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih." Sakura berkata tanpa menoleh Sasuke di sampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya menghela napasnya. Fokusnya sudah teralih pada jalanan di depannya. "Hn. Terserah."

Tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan dari masing-masing pihak. Sakura memilih untuk diam. Memikirkan Gaara yang berhasil membuat hatinya hancur entah mengapa. Sedangkan, Sasuke? Tidak usah menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu.

.

.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju aula hotel. Sudah banyak tamu yang hadir. Sakura hanya sanggup membulatkan matanya terkejut karena semua daftar orang terkaya di dunia hadir di sini. Tak terkecuali beberapa dari mereka yang berulang kali wajahnya terpampang di halaman depan majalah berita dunia.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat beberapa dari mereka menyalaminya. Lelaki itu masih setia menggandeng tangan Sakura hingga mereka sampai di tujuannya.

"Beberapa dari mereka pernah masuk ke dalam jajaran orang terkaya menurut _Forbes_, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mereka di sini." Sakura bergumam pada Sasuke di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibir tipisnya mengenai telinga Sakura. "Kau benar. Bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tamu terhormat di sini." Lalu bibir lelaki itu menyeringai tipis saat wajah Sakura bersemu karena dirinya.

Sakura melihat Fugaku sedang berbincang dengan para konglomerat di sudut sebelah sana. Wajah pria itu terlihat santai. Berbeda dengan wajahnya sehari-hati. Fugaku tidak seseram yang Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya. Pria itu adalah pria yang baik di balik topeng wajah angkuhnya. Di samping pria itu ada wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tersenyum hangat. Tangannya merangkul lengan besar pria yang Sakura yakini itu Ibu Sasuke. Lihatlah, Ibunya penuh dengan wajah hangat dan keceriaan. Mata kelamnya memancarkan keteduhan bagi siapa saja yang memandang. Berbeda sekali dengan putranya.

"Kau sedang memandang kedua orang tuaku?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat. "Hn. Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Ia menatap Sasuke seolah meminta penjelasan dari kalimatnya. "Hn. Lupakan."

Naruto melambaikan kecil tangannya. Memberi kode pada Sasuke. Sai datang bersama Ino. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan tamu yang lain. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil saat Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto datang bersama Hinata saat ini. Wanita yang merangkap sebagai sekretaris pribadi Naruto itu sangat anggun dengan balutan _dress_ biru muda di tubuhnya. Sasuke melemparkan kedipan matanya pada Naruto dan lelaki itu pergi dengan Hinata menuju Sai yang sedang berbincang bersama kekasihnya, Ino.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang datang kali ini," suara Sasuke dibuat seksi saat mendapati ada tamu istimewa yang hadir kali ini. Sakura menatap Sasuke heran karena suara lelaki itu yang berubah. Kedua netra teduhnya mengikuti pandangan Sasuke dan sukses membuat tubuhnya membeku bagaikan dihujani beribu-ribu es dari langit-langit hotel.

"Gaara?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Iya, saya telat update padahal idenya ngegantung dari kapan tau *curhat* mood nulis saya menurun karena sesuatu. Jadi, maafkan ya kalau telat update.

Review, saran dan segala macamnya diterima dengan tangan terbuka kok :) terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca sampai sini *peluk satu-satu*


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya. Gaara datang dengan setelan jas abu-abunya berdiri dengan gagah sembari memberikan senyum menawannya pada tamu yang menatapnya takjub. Ia tidak datang sendiri. Ia membawa wanita cantik berambut perak yang Sakura pernah lihat beberapa kali dalam majalah entertainment terkenal di Amerika.

"Itu Shion," suara di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh, ia menarik napas panjang, siap melangkah mendekat pada Gaara sebelum ada tangan lainnya menariknya untuk mundur.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Lelaki itu hanya diam saat manik teduh wanita itu memandangnya tajam.

Sakura sudah diluar batasnya. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri tunangannya itu, mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih mengapa ia datang kemari bersama seorang wanita. Tak tahukah kalau itu bisa menghancurkan hatinya?

Ia masih ingat jelas Gaara meninggalkan surat kecil dan lelaki itu menulisnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Gaara pergi ke London, itu benar. Tapi yang dilihatnya benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Gaara berbohong.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika manik kelamnya bertemu manik biru Naruto. Lelaki tampan itu hanya menggendikan bahunya sekilas memberi kode pada lelaki pirang yang kini hampir tertawa karena ulah sahabatnya di sudut sana. Kalau ini bukan acara resmi, Naruto pasti sudah akan berlari mengejarnya, memukulnya sebagai tanda kemenangan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih setia menatap Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sini. Gaara terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sampai tidak sempat memandang sekitarnya. Ini berbahaya, tapi Sasuke menyukainya.

"Kau akan tahu mengapa lelaki itu datang kemari," Sasuke bergumam rendah. Lelaki itu menarik Sakura untuk mendekat pada meja panjang yang menyediakan minuman dan makanan ringan bagi para tamu yang hadir. Lelaki itu mengambil segelas minuman dan menyesapnya. "Ku harap kau tak terkejut nanti." Pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika Sasuke mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Sekedar mengeluarkan satu huruf pun seperti terhenti di tenggorokan.

Sakura terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Gaara, lelaki yang lima tahun mengikat cincin pertunangan mereka, dengan mudahnya membalik telapak tangan hanya dengan bersama wanita yang jauh lebih cantik darinya? Semudah itukah Gaara meninggalkannya?

Sakura mengambil segelas minuman beralkohol itu. Netra teduhnya masih menatap Gaara dengan tatapan nanarnya. Ia tidak perduli kalau ada orang lain melihatnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit kali ini.

Sudah tiga gelas habis. Sakura sudah kecanduan minuman beralkohol yang bisa berakibat fatal baginya. Tidak, sebelumnya Sakura pernah minum lebih dari ini dan hasilnya ia baik-baik saja.

"Ku rasa kau sudah banyak minum, Nona."

Sakura menghabiskan sisa-sisa terakhir minumannya, melirik wanita cantik berbalut _gaun _rancangan Louboutin itu datar. "Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, Nona." Jawabnya datar.

Wanita itu hanya tertawa, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku, Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan cantik itu ramah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan kembali membuang mukanya ke arah lain untuk menatap objek lain.

"Kau terlihat cantik. Biar ku tebak, kau disukai banyak lelaki di sekitarmu. Apa itu benar?" Ino tertawa kecil, ia mengambil segelas minuman dan menyesapnya sedikit. Menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya. "Aku sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun untuk mengenal seseorang hanya dari pakaian dan lekuk tubuhnya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Wanita itu masih tidak menatap Ino di sampingnya.

Ino menaruh minumannya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Aku tidak terlalu suka minum. Tapi sejujurnya rasa alkohol ini benar-benar nikmat. Sudah hampir semua merk alkohol ternama ku coba. Dan salah satunya ini," Ino mengangkat gelasnya pada Sakura saat manik teduh wanita itu memandangnya. "Ini termasuk alkohol berbahaya yang bisa membuatmu tak sadar dalam waktu sekejap. Aku menghindarinya. Itu terlalu bahaya bukan bagi wanita?" Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tertawa pelan.

Sakura mau tak mau ikut tertawa. Ia merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran Ino di sini. Wanita ini baik, ia mau membaur dengan sesamanya.

"Ayahku akan berpidato di depan sana. Kau tidak mau ikut bersamaku untuk melihatnya?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah. Jujur, ia tak enak menolak ajakan Ino itu. Tapi kepalanya terasa pusing, rasanya seperti diputar-putar. Sakura harus bisa mengendalikannya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan nanti.

"Ayahku pemilik tambang emas di daratan Eropa," gumam Ino, wanita itu tersenyum tapi kilatan matanya terasa janggal saat Sakura menatapnya. "Ia selalu masuk ke dalam jajaran orang terkaya di dunia menurut Forbes. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak berminat mengenai urusan ini. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan jalanku sendiri."

Sakura hanya diam. Tapi wanita itu mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Ino.

"Aku bekerja sebagai model. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku daripada harus bertemu dengan pemegang saham yang mmebuat kepalaku hampir pecah."

Sakura ingat, ia pernah melihat Ino di majalah ternama. Sasuke punya salah satunya. Entah itu apa isinya, yang jelas Sakura mengetahuinya kalau lelaki itu sering membeli majalah dan wajah Ino yang menjadi _cover_ depannya.

"Jika kau berpikir Sasuke menyukaiku, kau salah," Ino terkekeh kecil. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura lembut. "Ia hanya penggemar beratku. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, saat aku menjadi kekasih Sai."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Kau kekasih Sai?"

Ino mengangguk dengan antusias. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum ketika Sakura ingin mengenal lebih tahu tentang dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku harus maju ke depan untuk melihat Ayahku. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Setelah itu Ino pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Sakura tersenyum di balik punggung mungil Ino, wanita itu benar-benar wanita yang baik. Ia berbeda dari wanita kalangan atas lainnya yang lebih suka memamerkan harta milik orang tua mereka pada orang lain. Ino berbeda, wanita itu memakai pakaian mewah dan mahal itu dari uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

_Oh_, Sakura berharap ia akan bertemu Ino lagi nanti.

Sakura menelusuri pandangannya pada sekitarnya. Ia menangkap ada manik kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya dari belakang punggungnya. Ia mendengus kecil ketika tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu dan memilih untuk membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Satu kali tegukan dan selesai. Sudah lima gelas Sakura minum dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Pikiran menyesakkan itu sangat menganggunya sampai ia senekat ini untuk meminum minuman beralkohol dengan dosis tinggi yang dihindarinya.

Sakura merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh pingsan di sini. Ia harus menahan rasa gejolak di perutnya yang memberontak ingin memuntahkan isinya. Tidak sebelum ia mendengar jelas siapa wanita yang datang bersama Gaara saat ini.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya ketika sosok Sasuke datang dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Lelaki itu memberikan efek tersendiri bagi tubuhnya dan Sakura harus menghindari hal itu.

Wanita itu maju ke depan dengan lengannya yang merangkul lengan Gaara. Demi Tuhan, Sakura tidak mau melihat ini. Ia bisa menangis dan semua orang akan melihatnya. Tidak di acara resmi ini. Sakura tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di sini.

Ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat berkumpul menjadi satu di matanya. Sakura memejamkan mata, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya yang makin terasa sakit ketika Gaara mencium pipi wanita itu dan sorakan gembira dari para tamu yang hadir seakan menjadi melodi kematian baginya.

Mereka menunjukkan cincin pertunangan mereka kepada para tamu yang hadir. Mengabaikan sosok Sakura yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung menerima kenyataan yang menamparnya.

Gaara menatapnya.

Manik _jade_ itu menatapnya dalam.

Sakura membencinya. Sangat. Ia tahu kalau Gaara melepas cincin perak pertunangan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura memakainya. Ia ingin semua orang tahu kalau ia sudah bertunangan dan ia milik seseorang.

Sakura membuang mukanya. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Gaara untuk saat ini. Lelaki itu bertunangan dengan Shion, anak pemilik maskapai penerbangan Virgin Airlines yang menjadi tempat Gaara bekerja.

Sakura tidak menyangka, Gaara lebih memilih wanita yang sangat jauh di atas Sakura dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau terlihat hancur."

Sasuke bersuara datar. Namun, Sakura tak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan terhanyut dalam rasa sakit hati ini. Persetan dengan acara resmi ini. Ia benar-benar hancur.

"Pulang."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara ketika manik teduh itu menatapnya dengan air mata yang menumpuk menjadi satu.

"Kita pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke segera menarik tangan mungil itu menjauh dan pergi menuju parkiran mobil. Tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang lagi saat ada mata lain yang menatap mereka berdua penuh luka.

.

.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di mobil Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang sudah meluap dan menetes keluar. Ia menutup wajahnya yang kacau. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?"

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura yang bergetar hebat. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya agar bisa sampai lebih cepat. Wanita itu terus menangis. Dan Sasuke membencinya.

Sasuke menekan pedal gasnya lebih cepat lagi ketika mobil _sport_ itu melaju di jalan bebas hambatan. Ia tidak mengemudi ke rumah Sakura melainkan ke apartemennya. Sakura akan aman di sana. Ia bisa membayangkan jika saja Gaara ke rumah Sakura dan ia yakin Sakura akan memaafkan Gaara. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia menatap kosong jalanan luas dari dalam jendela mobil Sasuke. Tak ada apapun. Semuanya telah hilang begitu saja. Gaara membunuh hatinya yang ia simpan rapat-rapat selama lima tahun ini begitu saja. Lelaki itu membuangnya dengan mudah ketika Sakura mencintainya.

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya saat ia memarkirkan mobil itu pada parkir apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Hanya keheningan yang melanda. Sakura sendiri tak tahu harus berbicara apa di saat kondisinya sedang tak baik. Ia beruntung, setidaknya ia tidak dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu, kau meminum lima gelas alkohol dan kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke takjub. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kemudi. Tak berniat untuk keluar sama sekali.

"Aku terbiasa minum sejak aku duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Aku rasa itu tidak masalah," Sakura menjawab datar. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan nanarnya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke apartemenmu. Kau tak mungkin lupa dengan jalan menuju rumahku 'kan?"

Sasuke hampir saja tertawa jika ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sakura yang hancur saat ini. "Aku hanya ingin."

Sakura tak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Wanita itu hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Minuman beralkohol tadi hanya berefek sesaat dan Sakura butuh lebih.

"Aku tak ingin mabuk, tapi bisakah kau memberiku anggur dengan dosis berlebih? Aku sangat pusing."

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. Sakura tidak boleh meminum minuman itu. Wanita itu akan pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena dosis tinggi alkohol nanti. Sasuke tak menginginkannya.

"Aku tak bisa meminum alkohol lebih dari dua gelas. Itu akan merusak syaraf warasku." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura yang menatapnya. Ia menarik bahu wanita itu untuk mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan ciuman menggebu penuh menuntut.

Sakura menikmatinya. Ia tidak akan munafik. Ia menikmati setiap cumbuan Sasuke padanya ketika Gaara tidak menyentuhnya. Gaara berbeda dari Sasuke.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dengan napas terengah. Sakura mengambil oksigen dari dalam mobil dan kembali mencium bibir lelaki di depannya dengan sama ganasnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Sasuke berucap parau. Lelaki itu mulai berani memegang paha mulus Sakura dan mengelusnya lembut hingga wanita itu mendesah parau sama sepertinya. Ia menyeringai, membuka pintu mobilnya ketika ciuman bernapsu mereka terputus dan menarik Sakura ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

"Ah!"

Sakura sadar saat dia melakukan ini dengan Sasuke, atasannya. Tapi tak tahu mengapa ia berani melakukan hal senekat ini. Ia tak bisa menolak pesona Sasuke yang begitu memabukkan. Di saat Gaara tidak ada untuknya, Sasuke dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya selalu ada untuknya. Berbeda dengan Gaara.

Jadi saat Sasuke mengulurkan surganya, ia akan menerimanya. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa merona ketika lelaki itu menggodanya dan menciumnya. Hal yang Sakura alami ketika ia dan Gaara masih dalam tahap pacaran dahulu. Dan setelah mereka bersama, tak ada lagi rona merah itu. Sakura sudah tidak lama merasakan hal itu.

"Sial, berhenti di sana... Ah!"

Sasuke menginginkannya. Sama seperti dirinya. Tapi Sakura harus menjaga pertunangan mereka dengan seluruh hatinya. Ia tidak akan bermain di belakang Gaara sama seperti sumpah yang ia ucapkan dahulu ketika Gaara mengikatkan hubungan mereka ke tahap pertunangan.

Tapi lelaki itu mengkhianatinya. Sakura masih bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana ekspressi bahagia Shion saat mengumumkan pertunangan mereka dengan Gaara yang ikut tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Ah! Sasuke! Ah!

Sakura sudah sampai di puncaknya dan lelaki itu masih setia menggenjotnya dengan penuh napsu. Sakura sudah klimaks dua kali dan Sasuke hanya sekali.

Sasuke menggeram rendah di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura. Wanita itu terengah dengan napas terputus-putus. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bernapas secara teratur. Mereka baru melakukan satu kali dan rasanya Sakura tidak sanggup lagi.

"Bukankah aku terlalu baik membantumu menghilangkan alkohol dan rasa sakit hatimu?" ujar Sasuke sembari melanjutkan serangannya. Sakura hanya diam, ia menarik rambut mencuat lelaki itu dan menariknya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Wanita itu menarik napasnya ketika wajah Sasuke berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Hanya udara yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sakura menyeringai tipis. Wanita itu membentuk pola abstrak di leher Sasuke saat kedua tangannya berada di sana. "Sangat baik, _James Dean_."

Dan Sasuke kembali memutuskan jarak di antara mereka berdua dengan ciuman penuh menggebu hingga ronde selanjutnya berlanjut.

.

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya ketika sinar matahari berusaha masuk dari celah jendela Sasuke yang terbuka karena tiupan angin dari lantai kamar bernomor dua puluh ini.

Sasuke masih terlelap di sampingnya. Sakura merasa pergerakannya terkunci karena ia berada di pelukan lelaki itu. Tubuh mereka sama-sama polos dan hanya selimut yang menutupinya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia sudah terbangun sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Menyadari Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, lelaki itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas, Sasuke. Aku harus masuk kerja."

"Aku atasanmu. Kau tak harus kerja hari ini," gumam Sasuke malas. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada helai merah muda Sakura dan menghirupnya dalam.

Sakura melepas pelukan mereka paksa. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan galaknya. Tak lama sampai lelaki itu kembali menarik tangannya dan memeluknya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke …"

Sasuke bergerak ke atas Sakura. Lelaki itu memberi seringainya yang membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Wajah tampannya mendekat, mencium rahang Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau boleh pergi jika sudah memberiku sarapan hari ini."

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka saling bertemu dan memagut satu sama lain dengan penuh napsu.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Naruto dan Sai yang hanya menatapnya dengan heran. _Mood_ Sasuke pagi ini baik. Lihatlah, sejak tadi lelaki itu tak berhenti menyeringai yang sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung para pegawai wanitanya.

"Mereka akan semakin memujamu, Sasuke. Tatapan mereka padamu seakan mereka semua ingin memakanmu." Kata Naruto santai dan langsung dihadiahi dengan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

Sai hanya tersenyum menahan geli. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya.

"Bercinta dengan Sakura? Apa aku salah?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia memandang Sasuke dan Sai satu-persatu. Dan tatapan matanya jatuh pada Sasuke ketika lelaki itu mengangguk dan menyeringai lebar. Membuatnya ikut menyeringai.

"Sial, bajingan beruntung yang sangat berutung. Aku tak tahu Dewi mana yang sedang bersamamu hari ini." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Sahabatnya bisa mendapat semuanya dengan secepat ini.

"Aku seperti tak mengenalmu pagi ini. Dan ku rasa tak ada yang bisa memberikanmu efek semacam itu selain Sakura," Sai memberikan seringainya pada Sasuke. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kalian melakukan hal itu semalam?"

Naruto mendengus. Ia meninju pelan bahu Sai karena kata-katanya yang sudah diluar batas. Ini tempat umum dan seharusnya mereka tidak membicarakan ini ketika berada di kantor.

"Jangan di sini, bodoh," seru Naruto cepat. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan alis terangkat satu. "Gaara dan Shion akan datang kemari untuk rapat bersama. Membicarakan mengenai saham transportasi mereka pada perusahaan kita. Dan aku berharap tidak ada keributan di antara kalian berdua." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Tatapan lelaki berkulit tan itu menajam ketika Sasuke menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan.

"Sakura tak datang, itu nilai lebih untuk kita. Mereka tidak akan ribut jika tak ada objek yang diperebutkan." Timpal Sai. Lelaki itu memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Rapat diadakan jam dua siang nanti, Sasuke. Sampai bertemu nanti." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke agak keras dan menyusul Sai yang lebih dulu melangkah di depannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya dan melangkah masuk ke ruangannya.

.

.

Sakura membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah jatuh tertidur selama dua jam. Sialan! Sasuke benar-benar menghabisinya tadi pagi. Ia melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas ruang televisi. Masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi dan Sakura masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk sampai ke kantornya. Sasuke memerbolehkannya untuk datang terlambat.

Ia menarik selimut dan melihat kondisi terakhir ranjang malang itu. Seluruhnya berantakan dan terlihat kacau. Siapa saja yang melihat ini pasti langsung menebak apa yang terjadi. Sakura tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan tanpa busana satu pun.

Sakura menunduk dalam. Ia bisa melupakan Gaara dalam semalam saja saat bersama Sasuke. Lelaki itu memberikan surganya pada Sakura. Dan ia masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana lelaki itu berbicara padanya di sela-sela percintaan mereka.

"_Aku tidak akan bercinta dengan wanita menjijikan di luar sana selain denganmu setelah ini."_

Haruskah ia percaya atau tidak. Sasuke terkenal dengan segala kepopuleran dan ketampanannya. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak wanita yang rela membuka kaki mereka dengan sukarela hanya untuk Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika shower mulai membasahi bagian tubuhnya. Kejadian panas semalam berhasil membuatnya kembali merona merah. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura bukanlah perawan lagi. Sakura sudah menyerahkannya pada Gaara lima tahun lalu. Tepat di mana ketika mereka berdua saling bertukar cincin pertunangan. Sakura sudah tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"_Kau milikku, dan seterusnya akan seperti itu."_

Sakura kembali mengingat detik-detik terakhir sebelum kesadarannya hilang total. Kata-kata Sasuke yang begitu menjanjikan membuatnya terhanyut dalam buaian dan pesona dalam lelaki itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati sentuhan air dingin yang membuat tubuhnya kembali segar.

.

.

Sakura mengambil kopi yang masih mengepul di atas meja. Sasuke membuatkan untuknya. Ia menyesap kopi itu pelan dan tenggorokannya kembali basah ketika cairan hitam itu mengalir melewatinya.

Ia sudah membersihkan kamar Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia cukup salut dengan lelaki yang mencintai kebersihan dan kerapian dalam hidupnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Ia melihat bagaimana bersih dan tertatanya kamar ini. Sakura sudah selesai membersihkan ranjang mereka dan ini waktunya untuk bergegas ke kantor.

Sakura membuka pintunya saat bel berbunyi. Ia tersenyum ramah ketika mendapati ada sosok laki-laki dan gadis kecil berusia sekitar empat sampai enam tahun sedang menggenggam tangan besar lelaki itu.

"Aaa." Sakura kehilangan suaranya dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Papa, apakah Bibi ini adalah pacar Paman Sasuke?"

Sosok itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu. Membuat Sakura yang menyadari langsung menggeleng cepat dengan tawa gugupnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya temannya," Sakura sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Namamu siapa, manis?"

Perempuan itu tertawa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. "Aku Hana Uchiha. Salam kenal Bibi Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu masih dengan senyumnya. Lalu, Sakura kembali berdiri, menatap pada sosok lelaki yang Sakura yakini kakak dari Sasuke.

"Aku Itachi. Apa Sasuke tidak menceritakan padamu kalau ia punya seorang kakak dan keponakan?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia memandang seekor anjing besar yang hampir mirip seperti serigala di samping Itachi.

"Aku kemari untuk mengantar Roxy pulang. Sasuke merindukannya. Aku terlalu lelah mengurus Roxy yang sangat senang berdekatan dengan putriku," Itachi tersenyum dan membiarkan Roxy masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. "Biarkan saja, Roxy tak akan membuat kekacauan di dalam sana."

Sakura mengangguk. Tatapannya jatuh pada gadis kecil yang memandangnya tersenyum.

"Jadi Bibi inikah yang disukai oleh Paman Sasuke?" cicitnya pelan membuat Itachi membeku di tempat. Dengan senyum malunya, Itachi segera berpamitan pergi dan menggendong Hana untuk menjauh dari apartemen Sasuke sebelum hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya akan terjadi.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan menutup pintu apartement itu dan terkunci otomatis. Sakura turun melalui lift menuju lantai nomor satu gedung. Ia akan naik taksi hari ini.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Shion dan Gaara." Naruto menyambut uluran hangat tangan Shion dan Gaara. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah pada tamu rapat yang hadir. Shion tampak bahagia di sisi Gaara dan Naruto berhasil menangkap pancaran tatapan dan wajah itu dari Shion.

"Senang bertemu Anda kembali. Kita baru berbincang sebentar kemarin dan rasanya masih belum cukup." Shion berucap dengan senyum yang terpetak di bibir tipisnya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok laki-laki berbeda gaya rambut itu. Sai memberikan senyumannya saat datang, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang langsung memberikan pandangan tajamnya pada Gaara.

Sai tersenyum, mencoba menghindari ketegangan di antara keduanya. Lelaki itu bersuara membuka percakapan. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku tidak tahu secepat itu kau akan segera menikah, Shion." Sai tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Diikuti Naruto yang mengangguk di sampingnya.

"Ah, Sai, ini kesepakatan kami berdua. Aku dan Gaara saling mencintai jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk segera menikah di awal tahun nanti."

Sai hanya mengangguk. Lelaki itu masih memberikan senyum menawannya pada Shion dan Gaara. Tidak dengan Sasuke yang mendengus ketika tatapan Gaara beralih padanya.

"Ini hanya rapat antar perusahaan dan kau terlihat tegang." Sasuke berucap datar dengan tatapan kelamnya menatap Gaara yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto menghela napasnya, ia menatap Sasuke segalak mungkin untuk membuat lelaki itu diam. Atau setidaknya menjaga perkataannya sebaik mungkin.

Pintu diketuk, Naruto menjawab masuk dan muncul sosok wanita berambut merah muda datang seraya menunduk kecil pada Naruto.

"Maaf, aku ter—

Perkataan Sakura terhenti begitu saja ketika netra teduhnya bertemu dengan sosok lain yang berada di ruangan ini. Mata itu sempat melihatnya namun dengan cepat membuangnya ke arah lain.

"Oh, Sakura, silakan duduk. Aku tahu kau akan hadir." Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura dan dibalas anggukan kecil wanita itu. Sai menghela napasnya, perasaannya sudah tak enak sejak pagi tadi. Ia bisa menduga kalau Sakura akan hadir dan benar.

"Aku mendapat laporan kalau kau tak masuk hari ini," Sasuke bergumam datar. Ia melemparkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang duduk membeku di tempatnya. "Dan ternyata kau masuk. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kedatanganmu untuk membantuku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia mendongak, menatap manik perak milik Shion yang tersenyum misterius ke arahnya.

Gaara hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak melirik Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Sakura menarik napas, Gaara menganggap dirinya tak ada dan itu membuat hatinya semakin terasa sakit.

Sai menghela napasnya. Tatapan Sasuke sangat terlihat jelas ketika menatap Sakura. Dan Gaara, lelaki itu terlihat tak acuh dan memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto ketimbang melihat Sakura yang membeku di sana.

Naruto sudah selesai menjelaskan. Ruangan itu tampak hening karena masing-masing dari mereka sedang mencatat poin-poin penting yang diberikan Naruto. Sakura larut dengan pekerjaannya. Melupakan fakta kalau ada pandangan lain yang sedang menatapnya.

Sasuke menyadari tatapan itu. Ia menaruh pulpen itu agak keras dan berhasil menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Pernikahan kalian dipercepat. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke.

Shion mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tentu saja, Uchiha. Aku sangat berharap kau akan datang di hari bahagia kami."

Sasuke menyeringai. Membuat Naruto harus menutup wajahnya ketika tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan kemenangan yang Sasuke berikan pada Gaara.

"Kau bisa menyebarkan undangannya di sini jika kau mau." Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis namun samar miliknya pada Shion. Wanita itu mengangguk cepat. Ia menggenggam tangan Gaara di atas meja dan menautkan antar jemari mereka.

Sakura mendongak. Mendapati pemandangan yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya. Wanita itu menautkan jarinya di atas meja. Ikut memandang tak kalah menantang pada Shion dan Gaara di depan sana.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika melirik wanita di sampingnya. Seringai yang entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

Sakura tidak memakai cincin pertunangan mereka.

Sebuah kemenangan yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi kemenangan mutlak.

"Mau dilihat dari segi mana pun kalian berdua terlihat saling mencintai." Sai tersenyum pada Shion yang menunjukkan wajah bahagianya.

"Benar. Ku harap kau juga begitu dengan, Yamanaka. Aku sudah tak lama mendengar kabar dari teman lamaku itu. Bisakah kau memberikan salamku untuknya?"

Sai mengangguk. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya. "Tentu. Aku akan menyampaikannya."

Naruto merasakan hawa di antara mereka sedang tak baik. Lelaki ini berdeham, menghentikan perbincangan yang menurutnya sangat tak penting ini.

"Rapat selesai. Aku harap Gaara segera melaporkan hasilnya minggu depan padaku. Selamat siang."

Gaara membuka suaranya yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Tentu saja, aku akan kembali berkunjung." Memberikan tatapan berbahayanya pada Sasuke. Sakura yang menyadarinya hanya sanggup mengalihkan wajahnya. Tak ingin berniat memandang wajah itu lebih lama lagi.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Sakura lebih dulu keluar ruangan. Ia tak perduli jika di cap sebagai sekretaris kurang ajar saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah ia tidak bertemu Gaara dan tak menangisi keadaan yang kini mengejeknya.

Sasuke keluar ruangan. Lelaki itu memberikan senyum tipisnya. "Kau terlihat tangguh tadi. Aku benar-benar memujimu." Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kepala Sakura mundur ke belakang.

Shion mengulum senyumnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. "Ku rasa gosip yang membicarakan banyaknya hubungan di antara atasan dan sekretaris itu benar adanya. Aku melihatnya langsung."

Sakura memandang wanita itu datar. Dengusan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai nanti." Shion berlalu dan sosok menghilang saat mereka memasuki lift gedung. Sakura menghela napasnya, ia ingin memukul kepalanya dengan benda-benda yang bisa membuat kepalanya berhenti berdenyut sakit. Kehadiran Gaara dan wanita itu merusaknya. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jenih karena mereka berdua.

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi menuju ruangannya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri tanpa lelaki itu. Sasuke hanya diam saat tubuh Sakura menjauh dari pandangannya. Tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya, ia melihat raut wajah Sai yang menunjukkan rasa simpati.

"Aku tahu Sakura masih hancur. Pertunangan Gaara benar-benar membuatnya terpukul."

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Aku tak tahu kalau Gaara dan Shion sudah berhubungan lebih dari tiga tahun di belakang Sakura."

"Apa penyebabnya?"

Naruto menggendikan bahunya. "Kemarin saat acara resmi, aku hanya melihat daftar Shion yang hadir di sana bersama keluarganya. Lalu, aku menyelipkan nama Gaara di sana agar pihak panitia penyelenggara ikut mengundang Gaara."

"Ku pikir Gaara akan bertugas kembali ke London dan meninggalkan Sakura," gumam Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sai. Yang aku tahu Gaara dan Shion punya hubungan lain yang akan menambah poin kemenangan bagi Sasuke saat ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. Lelaki itu menepuk bahu Naruto sekilas dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Wanita itu langsung datang saat dirinya dipanggil. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak berminat. Ia butuh waktu sendiri saat ini.

"Aku harus pergi jika kau tak ingin berbicara apa pun padaku."

Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Lelaki itu menyeringai dan tangannya bergerak melepas ikatan rambut Sakura hingga helaian merah muda itu terurai indah di mata kelam Sasuke.

"Aku suka rambut panjangmu," Sakura memutar matanya. "Tapi aku lebih suka bibir manismu." Menarik Sakura hingga wanita itu jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Menciumnya tanpa kelembutan sama sekali. Sasuke kembali bernapsu untuk menyerang wanita menggoda ini di kantornya.

Sakura membuka matanya. Menatap langsung ke dalam manik kelam yang memandangnya penuh damba. Kedua tangannya mengalungi leher Sasuke dan sesekali meremas rambut mencuat itu seiring ciuman mereka yang menuntut.

"Aku lelah, Sasuke. Tapi Gaara datang dan ia berhasil merusak _mood_-ku."

Sasuke hanya memberikan seringai tipisnya. Ia kembali mencium Sakura dengan menggebu dan dibalas dengan ciuman lemah dari wanitanya. Miliknya.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi Sakura akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author:

Ini bener, saya bikin apa iniiiiii *tarik rambut* maaf tidak ada lemon yang asem asem di fic ini karena saya gabisa bikin lemon haha /dipundung. Kalau pun ada cuma lime tipis yang hanya menunjang isi cerita. Selebihnya, saya biarkan imajinasi kalian bekerja wahaahaha

Chapter ini gimana? Kalau minta lanjutannya tunggu habis lebaran, ya. saya akan libur menulis fic sampai nanti. Baru melanjutkannya XD

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Kritik, saran, review, sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Sampai bertemu lagi!

Love,

Delevingne Cara


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Sakura ingin sekali kembali ke rumah. Melempar punggung kecilnya pada ranjang besar yang sekarang akan bermetamorfosa menjadi kekasih barunya dan memeluk Pearl lalu jatuh tertidur sampai entah kapan. Ia butuh istirahat dari segala kekacauan yang ada.

Karin melangkah mendekati mejanya. Tanpa perlu ia menoleh ia sudah tahu dengan hanya mendengar langkah kakinya saja.

"Sakura," Karin membuka suaranya. "Kau terlihat pucat." Ucapnya dengan air muka khawatir. Sakura mendongak, tidak mendapatkan wajah dibuat-buat oleh wanita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. "Hanya kurang istirahat dan itu membuat tubuhku tidak terlalu baik hari ini."

Karin mengangguk mengerti. Wanita itu memberikan Sakura selembar koran pagi yang baru saja terbit hari ini.

"Aku membeli koran yang sedang ramai dibicarakan. Apa kau berminat membacanya?"

Sakura menatap koran yang membuat kepalanya berputar-putar itu datar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil koran itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Terima kasih."

Karin tersenyum kecil. Wanita itu segera pergi dari meja Sakura dan kembali ke mejanya.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya tinggi. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan keluar dari ruangannya. Sudah dua hari ini lelaki itu tidak menemuinya dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagus Sakura untuk menghindarinya.

Sakura mulai membuka satu-persatu lembar koran itu, tak ada yang bisa menggugah seleranya untuk membaca. Kebanyakan hanya mengenai politik, saham, perekonomian, sumber daya, dan yang masih banyak lagi.

Sakura menutup koran itu dengan tarikan napas. Apanya yang sedang ramai dibicarakan? Koran ini terlalu biasa. Tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dibaca.

Netra teduhnya jatuh pada halaman belakang koran tersebut, ia menangkap ada sosok Gaara dan wanita yang ia lihat dua hari lalu saat rapat antar perusahaan.

"Gaara?"

Sakura mulai membacanya. Maniknya bergulir membaca setiap huruf yang tertulis di sana. Wajahnya memerah sempurna ketika selesai membaca isi berita itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sembari memegang koran itu hingga berhasil membuat lusuh koran yang sedang ia genggam.

"Brengsek!"

Sakura mengumpat kasar. Ia menutup koran itu kasar dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Tidak ingin melihat wajah yang berhasil membuatnya muak beberapa hari ini.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan wajah memerahnya. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekatinya dan langsung diberi tatapan tajam wanita itu. "Berani mendekat sedikit saja, aku akan benar-benar marah padamu!" serunya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti sebelum mata kelamnya jatuh melihat selembar koran yang ada di tempat sampah.

Lelaki itu menyeringai. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan wajah berbinar senang.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura akan naik bis umum. Meskipun Sasuke memaksanya untuk pulang bersama dan lelaki itu bersedia mengantarnya tapi Sakura menolak tegas. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya ke dalam rumah dan mendapati beberapa barangnya diangkut ke luar rumah.

"Apa ini?"

Pria berbaju hitam dengan celana bahan menghampirinya. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap manik Sakura yang memandangnya marah.

"Kami hanya diperintah oleh atasan, Nona."

Kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat jelas. "Siapa atasanmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Lelaki itu mempermainkannya dan ia berhasil membangunkan seluruh kekuatan Sakura untuk menghajar wajah tampannya. Sakura menekan nomor di ponselnya. Nada sambung menyambutnya dan tak lama suara datar itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Beri aku satu alasan mengapa aku tak harus memukul wajahmu itu?" Sakura bergumam sarkastik. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Sakura menghela napasnya ketika yang ia dapat hanya dengusan kecil dari lelaki itu. Sakura tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan menunggu Sasuke bicara. Ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Memasukkan ponsel mungil itu ke dalam tasnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku akan dipindahkan ke mana?"

Pria itu membuka bibirnya untuk bersuara. "Apartemen milik Tuan Sasuke. Saya diperintah untuk membawa beberapa barang Anda ke sana. Sisanya akan kami tinggal di sini."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Sosok Pearl datang dengan berlari dan Sakura menyambutnya ketika kedua tangannya terbuka lebar untuk memeluk kucing kecil itu.

"Terserah. Aku lelah. Biarkan aku beristirahat dan kalian bisa pergi."

Pria itu mengangguk. Suara langkah kaki menjauh sudah tak Sakura dengar lagi dan bunyi mesin mobil menjauh dari rumahnya. Sakura bernapas lega, ia memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya saat ponselnya bergetar menerima panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya dan kedua manik itu sukses membulat saat nama sang pemanggil tertera.

"Gaara?"

Ia menarik napas. Berusaha setenang mungkin ketika suara lelaki itu menyapu telinganya. Ia akan terlihat tegar di depan lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Ia menatap pigura foto yang disana terdapat gambar antara dirinya dan Gaara sedang tersenyum bahagia seolah tak ada beban berat di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku akan menemuimu lusa. Sampai jumpa." Sakura menutup panggilan itu sepihak. Tak ingin mendengar suara Gaara lebih lama lagi. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, melangkah menuju pigura itu dan membantingnya hingga pecah membentuk kepingan kecil.

"Mati kau, Gaara." Cicitnya sembari menangis menutupi rasa perih di hatinya.

.

.

Sakura menuruti keinginan lelaki itu untuk pindah ke apartement tepat di samping kamar Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura yang meminta. Ia tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kau akan meminta apalagi?" Sakura merapikan selimut di ranjangnya. Ia mengabaikan Sasuke yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Mengunjungi kekasihku, apa itu masalah?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dapur yang didesain dengan bentuk bar kecil di sana.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Jangan berharap lebih," Sakura menuangkan susu putih yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas ke gelas miliknya. "Aku sedang tidak berminat dengan laki-laki saat ini."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. Ia mengambil gelas lain dari tempat penyimpanan gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin minum itu."

Sakura menggelengkan kecil kepalanya. Ia menuangkan susu putih itu ke dalam gelas milik Sasuke dan mendecih pelan ketika lelaki itu meneguknya hanya dengan dua kali tegukan.

Sasuke mengitari kamar apartement Sakura dan mendapati Pearl yang tertidur di sofa. Pandangannya jatuh pada kucing kecil yang masih terlelap, tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku berpikir bagaimana kalau Pearl dan Roxy bersama."

Sakura tertawa. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya. "Kau gila. Aku tidak berminat dengan anjingmu itu. Kalau kau mau, kau akan mencarikan pasangan untuk kucingku."

"Kenapa harus?"

Sakura mencuci gelas itu dan menaruhnya di tempat smeula. "Setiap makhluk hidup berpasangan dan Pearl masih setia menyendiri sampai hari ini. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengannya?"

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memandang Sakura yang duduk di sofa besar dengan televisi berukuran besar di depannya.

"Apa kau juga tidak merasa kasihan padaku yang tidak memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini?"

Dan yang Sasuke terima adalah lemparan bantal dari arah Sakura dengan suara dengusan wanita itu.

.

.

Sakura bersikeras untuk datang sendiri menemui Gaara tanpa harus diantar Sasuke. Dan lelaki itu juga bersikeras untuk mengantar Sakura sampai ia bertemu Gaara.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu lelaki keras kepala sepertimu?" seru Sakura cepat. Ia menatap Sasuke sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri di dalam mobil. Sasuke tidak akan masuk ke dalam, ia hanya mengawasi wanita itu di sekitar mobilnya.

Gaara tersenyum ketika Sakura duduk di depannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memujanya sama seperti ketika mereka masih bersama dulu. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman. Sakura tidak bernapsu untuk makan apapun.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu untuk menemuiku?"

Gaara bisa mendengar ada nada sinis di dalam suara wanita itu. Sakura terlihat tenang. Tingkah wanita itu juga sangat diluar pemikiran bodohnya semalam. Ia akan berpikir Sakura melemparnya atau menamparnya, bahkan jika bisa Sakura akan menghajar dirinya. Tapi ia salah besar.

Yang ia dapati justru Sakura yang tenang. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun meskipun Gaara sangat tahu kalau Sakura sedang menahan gejolak amarah di dalam dirinya.

"Kalau kau tak bicara apapun, biarkan aku yang memulainya," Sakura mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbentuk hati dari dalam tasnya. "Kita akan sah untuk hidup masing-masing tanpa harus memikirkan pernikahan lagi." Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Hubungan kalian berjalan lebih dari tiga tahun. Apakah itu benar?" Gaara hanya diam. Membuat bibir Sakura yang tadinya terkatup berusaha menolak rasa percaya itu benar-benar ada memenuhi tubuhnya. Gaara mengkhianatinya.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan, sebodoh inikah aku," gumamnya. "Bukan masalah. Aku sudah memutuskan pertunangan kita dan aku berharap tidak akan pernah melihat wajahmu lagi. Selamanya."

Belum sempat Gaara berbicara, wanita itu sudah melenggang pergi keluar café setelah membayar minumannya. Gaara menatap Sakura yang pergi menuju mobil mewah yang Gaara sangat hapal siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Sasuke.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memandang kepergian mobil itu dalam dengan bibirnya yang perlahan membentuk seringai keji.

.

.

"Aku memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Gaara," Sakura bergumam sedih. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa sedih di hatinya yang selama ini sudah dipermainkan lelaki itu. Gaara tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. "Aku membencinya. Tapi semoga aku bisa mengikhlaskannya pergi nanti."

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan laju sedang. Ia tidak ingin kembali cepat ke apartementnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, wanita itu terlihat lelah. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa membohongi Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Ada acara makan malam keluarga esok hari. Kau akan ikut."

Sakura membuka matanya terkejut, ia menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya pada Sasuke. "Aku?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Keinginan Ibuku dan Konan, kakak iparku. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu."

"Semoga itu baik."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka tidak akan memberikan pandangan intimidasi adamu hanya karena kau wanita baru di sana."

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya menuju restaurant mahal. Sakura membuka sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh ketika lelaki itu membuka pintu untuknya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang." Sakura melangkah dengan genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya. Pandangan orang-orang yang lewat memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. _Oh maafkan aku kalau lelaki impian kalian sedang bersamaku,_ gumamnya sembari terkekeh.

Sakura duduk di sofa dengan meja kecil yang diperuntukkan untuk dua orang. Sasuke tampak tenang dengan buku menunya begitu pula dirinya. Sakura tersenyum pada pelayan yang menunggunya. "Aku ingin makanan yang paling laris terjual di sini, apakah ada?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Ia segera menuliskan menu Sakura dan memandang Sasuke yang terlihat berselera dengan menunya.

"Samakan pesananku dengannya." Pelayan itu mengangguk, ia mengambil buku menu itu dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu mentraktirku makan." Sakura mulai membuka percakapan. Lelaki itu hanya merespon dengan alis yang terangkat satu. "Kau tak makan saat bertemu Gaara tadi."

Sakura mengangguk. Perutnya terasa lapar dan ia tidak akan menampik hal itu. Tapi, ini benar-benar restaurant mahal dan Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke membawanya ke sini. Masih banyak tempat makan lain yang menyediakan makanan enak dengan harga miring 'kan?

.

.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia lelah dan mulai perlahan bebannya terangkat naik. Mulai dari pertunangannya dengan Gaara. Setidaknya Sakura sudah lepas dari lelaki itu dan berhak mencari kehidupannya sendiri tanpa harus takut terbayang-bayang akan amarah Gaara.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura di belakang. Lelaki itu juga sama lelahnya dengan wanita di depannya tapi lagi-lagi topeng datarnya berhasil menutupinya. Sakura membuka gagang pintu apartementnya dan sebelum ia masuk ada tangan lain yang menahan langkahnya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang menatapnya lelah. Wanita itu tidak banyak berbicara lagi setelah Sasuke mengajaknya berkeliling di pusat kota untuk menghilangkan penat mereka berdua.

Wajahnya mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak yang terbentuk oleh udara di antara mereka berdua. Bibirnya menempel di bibir Sakura dan disambut hangat wanita itu. Hanya sebentar mereka berciuman sampai Sakura memundurkan kepalanya. Mengelus rahang Sasuke lembut dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini." Gumam Sasuke dan diberi dengusan wanita itu. Sakura menutup pintu apartementnya dan melangkah menuju ranjang besarnya tanpa mengganti baju tidur yang biasa ia lakukan setiap malam.

Sakura jatuh tertidur. Tidak memerdulikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan kamar apartementnya.

.

.

Sakura berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya ke kantor. Ia tidak akan berakhir dengan paksaan lelaki itu untuk pergi bersama. Sakura tidak mau berdebat pagi ini. _Mood-_nya terasa membaik.

Naruto datang bersama Sai dengan sebotol kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul dan aromanya tercium di hidung Sakura. Wanita itu menyapa Naruto dan Sai ramah.

"Ini untukmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Naruto memberikan sebotol kopi itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerjanya sebelum Sakura berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Di mana Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia menyesap kopi itu hingga tenggorokonnya yang terkering kembali basah. Rasa kopi itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya kembali lebih _fresh _dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Sai.

Sakura hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Kami tidak tinggal bersama."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan ingin tahunya. "Jadi kalian sudah tinggal bersama? Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tidak diberitahu?" Naruto berdecak sebal. Lelaki itu memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada Sai.

"Kami tidak tinggal bersama. Lebih tepatnya aku punya kamar sendiri di apartement Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kerutan di dahi Sai terbentuk kecil lalu kemudian Naruto menepuk bahu Sai yang membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

"Aku dengar Deidara akan datang dari London untuk bertemu, Ino? Bukankah Deidara adalah pilot Virgin Airlines?" Naruto bertanya dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sai. Lelaki itu melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tampak tenang dan tidak terusik oleh percakapan mereka berdua. Sai menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh agar Sakura tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia tidak akan menanggung resiko lebih kalau Sakura akan mencari tahu bagaimana Gaara sebenarnya. Ia bisa mati di tangan sahabatnya nanti.

"Bisakah kau menanyakan hal itu nanti? Sakura ada di sini dan jika ia mendengar tentang nama pesawat terbang itu lagi, aku yakin kita tidak akan selamat dari Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk sembari tertawa. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Sai yang hanya diberi decihan kecil lelaki itu.

"Aku takut Sakura akan menelusuri lebih dalam kehidupan Gaara dari Deidara. Kau tidak lihat kalau Sakura dan Ino sudah saling berkenalan saat acara lalu."

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Lelaki berambut pirang ini tidak banyak bicara lagi setelah sosok Sasuke datang dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan terlihat kacau.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa kata pada kedua sahabatnya yang berdiri menatapnya heran. Sasuke terlihat kacau, ada apa dengannya?

.

.

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat. Apa makanan kemarin meracunimu?" Sakura bergumam sinis ketika pandangan kelam lelaki itu menatapnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia memutar kursi kerjanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Kalau makanan itu meracuniku, kau juga akan ikut teracun bersamaku dan kita mati bersama."

"Sial!" Sakura memekik kesal membuat Sasuke hampir saja tertawa lepas. Wajah lelaki itu pucat dan Sakura menyadarinya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu. Apa aku menyuruh satpam untuk membelikanmu obat?" Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat padanya. Memeluk wanita itu erat dan posesif seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya butuh kau." Mencium leher wanita itu dengan lembut dan berhasil membuat Sakura terbuai dengan perlakuannya. Sasuke melangkah mendekati pintu ruangannya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Lelaki itu kembali mendekat pada Sakura yang duduk di sofa dan menciuminya ganas. Tidak memerdulikan keadaan kantor yang sedang ramai. Ruangan ini tertutup dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk kecuali izin darinya.

"Aku tak tahan. Aku hampir mati gila karena menahan hasrat ini." Sasuke bergumam di sela-sela pagutan mereka berdua. Lelaki itu memandang Sakura yang memejamkan matanya penuh hasrat. Anggukan dari wanita itu berhasil membuat pertahanan yang dibangunnya hancur. Ia akan menyetubuhi wanita itu habis-habisan hari ini.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan bibirnya yang bengkak. Wanita itu terkejut ketika sosok Sai dan Naruto ada di depan ruangan atasannya.

"Aaaa," Naruto hendak berbicara sebelum tangan Sai menariknya menuju ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi menuju ruangannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Sai bergumam datar, ia melirik sofa yang terlihat kacau walaupun tidak terlalu kentara.

Sasuke menggendikan bahunya. Lelaki itu terlihat kembali sehat setelah Sakura pergi dari ruangannya.

"Wajahmu terlihat berbeda. Pagi tadi kau terlihat lesu dan sekarang?" Naruto mendengus kecil. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa besar Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar bercinta di dalam kantormu."

Sai membuka bukunya. Ia tidak memerdulikan keadaan sekitarnya sebelum pikirannya kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau pernah bertemu Shion di bar Las Vegas?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu mendongak, pandangan manik kelam mereka saling bertemu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai kepala raven itu mengangguk.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan buku kecilnya bergantian. "Ia bukan wanita baik-baik."

Sasuke kembali menggendikan bahunya. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan sendiri.

"Shion wanita yang hidup bebas, Sai. Ia akan mencari kesenangannya di luar sana jika kondisi di dalam rumah tidak membuatnya bahagia." Naruto menjawab kerutan di dahi Sai dengan mata terpejam. Lelaki itu tampak tenang.

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu _broken home_? Shion mungkin mengalaminya, mengingat bagaimana dulu Virgin Airlines pernah dilanda krisis yang luar biasa hingga tutup selama dua tahun. Aku rasa begitu, Shion dan Ino adalah teman dulu, mengapa tidak kau coba tanyakan kekasihmu?"

Sai hanya diam. Ia membuka suaranya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Shion dan Gaara bisa bersama."

Sasuke menjatuhkan pulpennya dan menatap Sai datar. Lelaki itu mendorong jauh dokumennya. "Aku mendukungmu, Sai. Tapi jika itu membuat Sakura akan kembali ke pelukan Gaara, aku yang akan pertama kali tertawa karena kematianmu." Sasuke berkata dingin dan ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak menatap kedua sahabatnya yang duduk membeku di tempat.

Naruto tertawa keras. Lelaki itu tertawa sampai terbatuk-batuk. Membuat gema di ruangan Sasuke. "Aku yang kedua. Aku akan membantu Teme untuk menertawai kematianmu." Masih dengan tawanya.

"Bodoh," dengus Sasuke kecil.

.

.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Sudah empat _dress_ terbagus yang ia miliki ia coba. Tidak ada yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Sakura menghembuskan napas lelah, ia memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sampai Sasuke datang mengetuk pintunya dan pergi bersama.

Sakura tidak mungkin akan meninggalkan kesan buruk pada keluarga besar itu pertama kali. Ia sudah mengenal beberapa dari mereka, dan Sakura berharap bisa membuat kesan menyenangkan yang tidak akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap dress tanpa lengan itu tatapan berbinarnya. Itu adalah _dress_ pemberian sang ibu dulu. Baju itu masih layak dipakai dan terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi mengganti pakaiannya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam begitu saja karena tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sakura. Mungkinkah wanita itu kabur? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke mengenyahkan seluruh pemikiran negatifnya dan mendapati ada pakaian yang tertumpuk di ranjang wanita itu.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di sofanya dan memandangnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai tipis dan berdiri menghampiri Sakura yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

Sasuke memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Sakura menghela napasnya, ia melepas tangan besar itu dan memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Tahan," ia mengusap wajah Sasuke dan pergi menuju lemari besarnya. Berusaha melupakan gairah yang berkobar di mata kelam lelaki itu.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia beranjak menuju meja dapur dan meminum air putih di sana. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berdandan di kamarnya. Biarlah, ia ingin Sakura keluar dengan tampilan tercantiknya malam ini.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan Sakura belum juga keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Sasuke benci menunggu, ia akan diserbu dengan pertanyaan yang pasti terdengar memalukan oleh keluarganya jika mereka datang terlambat.

Sakura muncul, wajahnya tersenyum malu ketika melihat tatapan kelam itu menatapnya tajam. Sasuke menghela napasnya, ia melirik sekali lagi penampilan Sakura dan menarik tangan wanita itu pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menduganya, ia akan datang terlambat.

Sakura melangkah di belakang punggung besarnya. Berusaha berlindung dari tatapan mata yang sekarang menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya memberi anggukan tipis dan perhatian mereka semua langsung teralihkan. Sakura menghela napas lega ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk melangkah bersama.

"Apakah ini acara makan malam formal?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia melihat Naruto dan Sai sedang duduk menyantap hidangan mereka. Terlihat jelas saat Naruto tersedak makanannya sendiri karena terlalu banyak bicara disaat dia sedang makan.

"Silakan duduk, Sakura." Suara ramah Itachi memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang menggerutu kesal ketika Itachi menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Bisa aku tahu siapa wanita cantik yang dibawa putraku ini?" Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura ketika wanita berumur lima puluh tahun itu menaruh ayam kalkun yang sudah dipanggang itu di atas meja makan. Tatapannya lembut menatap wanita cantik yang kini membalas senyumannya. "Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Bibi."

"Nama yang indah. Silakan dinikmati, aku harus kembali ke dapur mengambil minuman kalian." Mikoto beranjak dari ruang makan itu dan pergi ke dapur besarnya. Sakura melirik sekitarnya, keluarga ini pantas dijuluki keluarga milyuner dengan segala kekayaan yang ada. Ia tak melihat adanya barang dengan harga murah, sepertinya.

"Aku membawa anggur! Aku rasa cuaca sedang tidak baik dan tubuh perlu kehangatan." Konan datang dengan sebotol besar anggur dari dalam dapurnya. Wanita itu tertawa dan menaruh botol besar itu di tengah meja. Ia membuka penutup gabusnya dan cairan dari dalam keluar membasahi tangannya.

"Oh, hai, Sakura. Kau benar-benar hadir." Konan menyapanya hangat. Berbeda ketika Sakura pertama kali bertemu dengannya di apartement Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura tersenyum pada Konan dan wanita itu membalas senyumannya. Ia menuangkan setengah gelas berisi anggur yang dibawanya. "Kalau terlalu banyak kau bisa mabuk dan itu berbahaya," matanya melirik Sasuke yang mendengus kecil. "Kau bisa menuangnya lagi jika merasa kurang."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mulai memotong ayam kalkunnya dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang bergelut dengan makanannya dan lelaki itu terlihat menikmatinya.

Langkah kecil dari sosok yang baru saja keluar kamar mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Naruto memekik gembira ketika melihat Hana datang dengan pakaian cantiknya dan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi.

"Paman!"

"Hana!" Naruto membuka kedua tangannya dan Hana berlari untuk menerimanya. Gadis kecil itu tertawa saat Naruto menghadiahnya dengan kelitikan kecil di pinggangnya.

Hana melangkah mendekati Sai dan lelaki itu mencium pipi ranumnya lembut. Gadis itu terlihat senang dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Paman Sasuke!"

Hana mendengus kecil ketika Sasuke tidak menanggapi panggilannya. Gadis kecil itu menarik jas hitam yang dipakai Sasuke pelan. Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti, ia pergi dengan wajah tertunduk dan kembali mendongak saat melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Bibi Sakura!"

Hana berlari menuju Sakura dan memeluk kaki wanita itu. Sakura terkekeh pelan, ia menggendong Hana dan mendudukinya di pangkuannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau sudah makan?"

Hana mengangguk. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam kecilnya yang tidak membuat lelaki itu takut. Lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak begitu suka dengan ayam kalkun. Mama memasakkan ayam goreng untukku."

"Begitukah?" tanya Sakura.

"Lidahnya tidak bisa memakan makanan mahal," timpal Sasuke datar dan gadis kecil itu menoleh sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Hana bisa mengenalmu, Sakura?" Konan menatap Sakura heran. Mulutnya masih bergerak mengunyah makanan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dan itu bisa berakibat buruk jika mereka tahu Sakura ada di kamar apartement Sasuke.

"Kami bertemu dengannya. Aku langsung mengenalinya ketika bertemu dengannya. Aku pernah melihatnya berkunjung ke apartement Sasuke ketika ia sakit." Balas Itachi kalem sebelum Sasuke membuka suaranya.

Hana tersenyum riang. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berbinarnya. "Jadi, Bibi akan terus datang ke sini bersama Paman?"

"Tentu."

Sakura melemparkan Sasuke tatapan tajamnya dan menatap manik kelam Hana lembut. "Jika aku tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, aku akan kembali untuk bermain bersamamu."

Jari kelingking Hana mengarah pada Sakura. Gadis kecil itu tertawa saat Sakura menyambutnya dan melingkarkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mau bermain dengan Paman Sasuke lagi," cicit Hana dan membuang mukanya ketika Sasuke mendongak menatap malas padanya.

"Aku tidak akan membelikanmu gulali, cokelat, permen, mainan atau apapun kesukaanmu." Sasuke berkata kalem dan memberikan seringai kemenangannya pada Hana.

Wajah Hana berubah sedih. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kecilnya dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata saat Sasuke tidak menatap kembali padanya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu makanan itu jika kau mau. Atau kau bisa bermain dengan seluruh boneka milikku saat kau datang berkunjung." Sakura tersenyum ketika wajah gadis itu berubah riang dalam sekejap.

"Benarkah, Bibi?"

"Tentu saja. Jika aku kembali lagi ke sini, aku akan membawakan beberapa boneka milikku dan makanan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana?"

Hana mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang membuat siapa saja melihatnya ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Aku juga akan membelikanmu boneka besar melebihi boneka milik Bibi Sakura, lihat saja nanti," seru Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Hana menggeleng cepat, ia kembali menjulurkan lidah kecilnya pada Sasuke dan segera turun dari pangkuan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau makanan dan boneka dari Paman Sasuke!" teriaknya sembari berlari menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu tertawa sebentar sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik lorong panjang rumahnya.

Naruto menggeleng menahan tawanya. Sasuke kalah telak dari Sakura dan lihatlah mereka sedang menatap penuh saingan dan diselingi tatapan kemenangan dari Sakura.

.

.

Sakura masih memandang Sasuke penuh kemenangan ketika lelaki itu memeluknya di dalam kamar miliknya ketika ia masih tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Kau berhasil merebut Hana dariku," katanya dan ia memeluk sosok itu erat. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil ketika kepala Sasuke menggeram rendah di perpotongan lehernya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di sana.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Hana bersama Itachi di luar sana. Itachi yang melihat pemandangan itu segera menarik Hana mundur. Sasuke tampak perduli ketika Sakura dengan refleks melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang Itachi dengan wajah merona.

"Pengganggu," decih Sasuke dan dibalas dengan senyuman jahil Itachi. Tatapan kelamnya menatap Sakura dan melirik Hana. "Ia ingin bermain bersamamu, Sakura, ia tidak bisa tidur."

Sakura mengangguk, ia mengambil tangan kecil Hana dari genggaman Itachi dan menariknya keluar kamar. Menoleh pada Sasuke sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Hanya itu."

"Kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan lain kau bisa pergi. Aku ingin istirahat." Sasuke membuka jas hitamnya dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang besarnya.

"Naruto dan Sai masih di lantai bawah dan kau ingin tidur?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Aku bertemu mereka hampir setiap jamnya. Perlukah?"

Itachi menggeleng kecil. Ia melangkah menjauhi kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu kayu itu rapat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku di kamarnya.

.

.

"Ku pikir kau benar-benar tertidur, Teme." Naruto berujar girang saat sosok Sasuke datang hanya dengan berbalut kemeja hitamnya yang lengannya tergulung sampai siku.

"Dimana Sakura? Jangan bilang kau menyetubuhinya sampai ia tidak bisa jalan?" timpal Sai kalem dan dibalas tatapan tajam Sasuke yang membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Konan dan Itachi datang bersama. Mereka tertawa kecil dan terlihat bercanda bersama. Pancaran keluarga sempurna yang bahagia terlihat diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa kami berdua mengganggu?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke kelam dan diberi sikutan tajam dari Sai di sampingnya.

Sakura datang dengan senyum ketika ia baru kembali dari kamar Hana. Tampaknya gadis kecil itu sudah tertidur pulas.

"Terima kasih, Sakura, ku rasa Hana menyukaimu." Konan tersenyum hangat, ia memegang bahu Sakura lembut dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil wanita itu.

Konan menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari para lelaki di sana. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan tatapan Uchiha Sasuke yang gelap padanya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Konan nanti.

"Bisa aku tahu darimana kau berasal?"

Sakura menatap lurus ke depan ketika mereka sampai di taman belakang rumah besar Uchiha. "Las Vegas."

"Kau lahir di Las Vegas?" tanya Konan tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Saat aku kecil aku berada di sana bersama kedua orang tuaku, namun setelah perceraian orang tuaku, aku ikut Ibuku ke New York sampai saat ini."

Konan hanya mengangguk mendengarkan. Wanita itu ingin tahu lebih dalam mengenai kehidupan wanita ini. Wanita yang bisa membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut ketika pertama kali menatapnya.

"Kedua orang tuaku bercerai ketika aku duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Ayahku seorang pemabuk dan pengedar narkoba. Jujur saja, aku membencinya. Ibu menceraikannya setelah tahu Ayah menjadi buronan polisi Amerika." Ucap Sakura tenang. Pandangannya terlihat kosong menatap hamparan luas taman belakang yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah beraneka macam.

"Tapi kau wanita baik. Aku yakin kau tidak mengikuti jejak Ayahmu."

Sakura menghela napas penjangnya. "Memang tidak. Tapi pernah, aku sempat menjadi peminum selama dua tahun penuh dan itu membunuhku. Ibuku menangis setiap malam karena kelakuanku."

Konan memegang bahu Sakura yang terlihat santai dan tidak bergetar sama sekali. Wanita ini benar-benar wanita tangguh.

"Aku berubah ketika duduk di bangku terakhir. Berpikir lebih panjang mengenai masa depanku dan berusaha semampu mungkin untuk membahagiakan Ibuku."

"Jadi, dimana Ibumu?"

Sakura memandang Konan dengan wajah sendunya. "Ia meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena serangan jantung. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi dokter bilang kematian Ibuku alami karena penyakit."

Konan menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir saja menghentikan pembicaraan mereka ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pertunangan kalian?"

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia tidak ingin membahas tentang Gaara lagi, tapi ia sangat ingin menceritakan kehidupan masa lalunya dengan Konan saat ini.

"Ibuku menyukai Gaara ketika mereka berdua bertemu. Aku membawa Gaara ke rumah saat kami sedang mendapatkan tugas bersama. Hubungan kami berlanjut ke tahap pacaran, aku berpacaran selama tiga tahun dengan Gaara saat aku duduk di bangku kelas satu menengah atas."

Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya yang kosong. Tidak ada cincin pertunangan mereka berdua yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Aku sudah tidak milik siapapun. Gaara mengkhianatiku dan aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari lalu," Sakura menarik tangannya. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?"

Konan mengangguk kecil. Ia sangat memuji ketegaran dan ketenangan wanita ini. Masa lalu Sakura tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Hanya saja, kali ini Ayahnya yang mengalami hal serupa dengan Ibu Sakura.

"Sebelum aku bekerja di kantor Sasuke, aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan keuangan di Las Vegas. Aku tak bisa jauh dari New York, kota yang merawatku dan Ibuku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli rumah dan mencari pekerjaan yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku."

"Kau wanita yang cerdas dan memiliki potensi bakat yang mengagumkan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memandang Sakura dengan manik teduhnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Konan memandang Sakura dengan manik ungunya. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Tatapan Konan sangat menuntut jawaban darinya. Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya pelan. "Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan kembali." Tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku merasa nyaman dengannya," lanjutnya kemudian. Konan mengulas senyuman simpul. Ia menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam dan langsung disambut tatapan tajam Sasuke pada kedua wanita itu.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengajaknya berbicara dan bukan masalah besar. Kau tak perlu memandang kami seperti itu, bodoh." Omel Konan ketika manik kelam itu masih menatapnya seperti semula.

"Kita pulang."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang belum menjawab satu kata pun. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya pada Konan dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan olehnya. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah adik iparnya yang benar-benar membuat kepalanya hampir pecah setiap memikirkannya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke tampak marah seperti ini. Mobil mewah itu melaju kencang keluar dari halaman rumah besar kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Lelaki itu masih diam sejak mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Sakura berusaha mengikuti langkah kemana pun lelaki itu pergi dan genggaman tangannya makin menguat saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke dalam apartementnya.

"Kamarku di sebelah sana. Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon apapun. Lelaki itu mengunci otomatis pintu apartementnya, tidak memerdulikan gumaman rendah frustrasi Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam ketika Sasuke menjatuhkannya ke ranjang besar. Lelaki itu membuka kemejanya dan memandang Sakura datar. Ia bergerak di atas wanita itu. "Jadi, perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, begitu?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dan melumatnya ganas. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas perkataan lelaki itu ketika seluruh pakaiannya bebas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke terus melumatnya bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh titik sensitif wanita itu sampai Sakura memekik ketika lelaki itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Kita akan bercinta sampai pagi, sayang."

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika seringai puas Sasuke terpetak di wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya sudah bergoncang tak karuan ketika lelaki itu menusuknya dalam. Yang Sakura tahu ia menikmati sentuhan lelaki ini sampai ia merasakan kepuasan yang tak bisa ia dapati dari lelaki manapun.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author:

Saya baru aja baca novel Tangled lagi dan seriously, I'm falling in love with Andrew Evans. Jujur, karakter Sasuke agak ooc ya tapi demi menunjang ceritanya gapapa kan :"3

BTW MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN BUAT TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUA PECINTA SASUSAKU HEHE. Maafkan kenistaan saya selama ini, ya. kalau ada kata-kata yang ngena di hati. Masih nuansa lebaran 'kan? :3

Oiya ada yang tanya Virgin Airlines ya? Kalau tidak percaya, kalian bisa gogling sendiri. Virgin Airlines itu beneran ada, dia maskapai penerbangan dengan rute internasional. Sama kayak Garuda Indonesia. Virgin Airlines itu ada di Australia. Jadi biar lebih lengkapnya Google sendiri saja ya biar ga bingung. Itu pesawat dengan fasilitas bagus dan terbaik di dunia. Lagi-lagi sama kayak Garuda Indonesia.

Saya ganti Virgin Airlines ada di London biar beda /oi tapi sekali lagi demi menunjang cerita.

Mungkin setelah beautiful disaster selesai, saya berniat buat ngetranslate sebuah novel untuk dijadikan fanfic. Who's agree with me? /nak

**For my special guest who said if all of SasuSaku fanfic is trash, you should've known who you are first. Kamu bilangnya semua loh, enggak cuma fanfic saya aja. Dan beberapa author lain juga kena review tidak berguna dari kamu. Saya enggak mau nanggepin review 'sampah' kamu. Tapi saya juga mau klarifikasi kalau tidak semua fanfic SasuSaku seburuk yang kamu katakan. Haters gonna hate, saya gaakan nanggepin review dari para anon-anon yang bahkan dengan enaknya nyuruh saya mati. Hello Dear, your God or Death Angels? PM, twitter, bahkan akun sosial media saya terbuka buat kalian yang mau ngekritik saya. Jadi, kenapa harus anon dengan nyumpahin dan nyuruh saya mati? Lucu ya, saya dapet kata-kata yang sama di fic yang lain. Kalau memang kamu pembenci saya, tak masalah. Tapi tolong hargai Author lain terutama author baru yang masih belajar. Dan untuk para anon yang nyuruh saya 'die' yuk PM saya, siapa tahu saya bisa kenalan sama kamu ya :3 btw masih lebaran, maapin saya kalau salah kata ya, anon cantique. **

Review, saran, kritik dan segala macamnya diterima dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Semoga kalian suka chap ini yaa! :3

Love

Delevingne Cara


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Oke, setelah semua apa yang terjadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Percintaan semalam begitu panas baginya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya dan sekarang lelaki itu hilang entah kemana.

Ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Mencegah jika lelaki keras kepala itu masuk begitu saja ketika ia sedang mandi.

Sakura masih bisa mengingat jelas ketika tatapan lelaki itu bercampur menjadi satu antara amarah dan rasa yang terpendam yang ia sendiri hanya mampu menerka-nerka.

Lebih baik ia membersihkan diri dan kembali bekerja. Ia tidak akan melupakan tanggung jawabnya kali ini.

.

.

"Lowongan pekerjaan?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti saat sebuah surat dengan cap stempel resmi sebuah perusahaan ada di atas meja kerjanya. Kerutan di dahinya makin dalam saat membaca satu-persatu huruf yang tertulis di sana.

"Gajinya benar-benar fantastis." Sakura menggeleng tak percaya ketika angka nominal yang tertulis membuat bibirnya terbuka kecil membentuk sebuah huruf 'o' di sana.

Sakura menutup surat itu ketika Sasuke melangkah melewati mejanya. Lelaki itu tidak sedikit pun melirik padanya. Sakura mendengus kecil, mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya.

Bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar hingga ke telinganya. Sakura menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan bosannya. Sasuke memang tipikal lelaki yang sangat sulit ditebak. Brengsek tetapi mempesona.

Sakura melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Mungkinkah ia akan mencoba melamar pekerjaan lain? Setidaknya ada yang lebih menjanjikan. Tapi sepertinya tidak, ia sudah terlalu nyaman bekerja di sini.

Naruto lewat seorang diri. Kali ini Sai tidak menemaninya. Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum pada Sakura. "Aku dengar kau akan datang bersama Sasuke malam ini."

"Kemana? Sasuke tidak memberitahuku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Oh, benarkah? Gaara mengundangnya makan malam bersama dengan Shion. Kami diharuskan membawa pasangan masing-masing. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Sasuke membawamu."

Sakura hanya diam. Bertemu dengan Gaara lagi sepertinya ide yang buruk.

"Itu terdengar buruk," Sakura bergumam sarkatis. Naruto hanya melemparinya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Oh, bukan masalah. Aku akan datang jika Sasuke menginginkannya."

Naruto mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja ia akan membawamu pergi bersamanya," Naruto melangkah mendekati meja Sakura dan berbisik kecil di telinga wanita itu. "Ia tidak dekat dengan wanita lagi selain denganmu saat ini." Dan pergi begitu saja ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah.

"Sampai jumpa!" Lelaki itu bergegas pergi menuju lift dan sosoknya menghilang saat pintu lift itu tertutup.

.

.

Sasuke memanggilnya ke ruangan pribadi miliknya. Sakura bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang terburuk.

"Selamat siang." Katanya dengan sopan. Ia tidak ingin merubah keadaan menjadi lebih buruk sekarang.

Sasuke hanya diam. Lelaki itu memutar kursi kebesarannya dan menatap Sakura yang terdiam.

"Datanglah malam ini bersamaku." Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Naruto tidak berbohong.

"Oke."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Hanya itu?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas lelah. Wanita itu bergerak mendekati kursi yang disediakan di depan meja kerja Sasuke. "Apalagi yang harus ku katakan? Naruto sudah memberitahuku sebelum kau."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di otak lelaki itu."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tampak tak peduli. "Aku pun sama denganmu," dan ia memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi keluar ruangan. "dan aku juga tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal sejauh itu. Selamat siang."

Sasuke berdiri menyusul wanita berambut merah muda itu keluar ruangan. Sakura sudah kembali ke mejanya dan wanita itu terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas tertumpuk yang ada di mejanya.

"Mengenai semalam, kau harus menjawabnya." Sakura mendongak, mendapati tatapan kelam di atas wajahnya. "Aku ingin tahu." Dan ia memutar mata bosan ketika sikap menyebalkan Sasuke kembali.

Sakura memilih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke masih ada di mejanya dan lelaki itu sepertinya tidak berniat untuk beranjak pergi.

"Aku masih punya _blank space_ untukmu. Tapi entahlah, aku memikirkan untuk tidak berkomitmen dengan siapapun saat ini." Sakura memberikan senyum khasnya pada Sasuke dan lelaki itu hanya mendecih sebal karenanya.

"Terserah."

Sasuke merajuk.

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung lebar Sasuke yang melangkah menjauhi mejanya.

.

.

Sakura merasa jiwanya melayang-layang tertinggal di jalanan besar kota malam hari tadi. Ia tidak merasakan apapun selain kata-kata sindiran halus yang dikeluarkan Shion untuknya.

"Ku pikir Sakura wanita yang cerdas dan cantik. Mengapa ia tidak mempunyai kekasih sampai saat ini?"

Sakura memutar mata bosannya. Sasuke tampak tak peduli dengan perkataan wanita berambut perak itu yang sejak tadi berusaha menjatuhkan wanita yang duduk di hadapannya.

Naruto dan Sai saling bertukar pandangan. Mereka menyesali kesalahan mereka untuk datang di acara makan malam ini.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Apa kau berniat untuk keluar dari tempat kerjamu saat ini dan bergabung bersama perusahaan kami? Ku lihat surat yang ku kirim untukmu sudah sampai di mejamu hari ini." Shion tersenyum lebar pada Sakura ketika wanita itu mendongak untuk menatapnya. Senyum kemenangan jelas tergambar di wajah cantik polesan _make-up_-nya.

Sakura menaruh sendok di atas piringnya. Membalas senyuman Shion dengan lengkungan tipisnya. "Tidak berminat, Nyonya. Tapi terima kasih dengan tawaranmu itu."

Shion melebarkan senyumnya yang entah mengapa justru terlihat menyeramkan di mata Sakura. "Bukan aku yang meminta hal itu, tetapi Gaara."

Sakura menegang di kursinya. Ia melirik Gaara yang tampak tenang di kursinya, tidak terusik dengan percakapan yang terjadi. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Naruto dan Sai. Mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain menunggu reaksi sahabatnya.

"Shion, itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Kau bisa memberitahu Gaara untuk tidak mengambil asisten pribadi orang lain." Kini suara Yamanaka Ino menggema di ruangan. Wanita cantik itu menatap Shion dengan tatapan tak sukanya. Kecewa dengan perkataan teman lamanya.

"Asisten pribadi?" tanya Shion sarkatis.

"Kita semua tahu, kalau Sakura bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sakura berperan penting di perusahaan Sasuke. Jadi, itu bukanlah sebuah ide yang baik. Kau bisa mencari orang lain yang berpotensi sama 'kan?" Ino masih mempertahankan argumennya. Membuat Sai yang duduk di depannya tersenyum tipis memuji kekasihnya.

Shion mendengus. Ia tidak boleh kalah dalam hal ini.

"Kami sudah mencari beberapa dari mereka, Nona Yamanaka. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menyamai dengan kemampuan Nona Haruno." Gaara membuka suaranya. Lelaki itu sudah selesai menyantap makan malamnya. Sakura mendongak, mendapati tatapan itu mengarah padanya.

"Kalian harus bisa melewatiku jika mengambil milikku." Sasuke memberikan senyum samarnya pada Gaara dan Shion yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan tatapan darinya.

"Apakah gaji yang kami tawarkan kurang?" Gaara bertanya pada Sakura. Lelaki itu tampak tak memedulikan kondisi Sakura yang bergetar di bangkunya.

"Tidak. Itu angka yang sangat besar menurutku," Sakura menjawab dengan sopan. Mengesampingkan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. "Tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku sudah nyaman dengan pekerjaanku saat ini." Dan kembali tersenyum setelah berhasil membuat Gaara bungkam.

Sasuke menatap wanita di depannya yang sedang berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Shion punya maksud lain di balik semua ini. Ia mengerti dan ia tidak akan diam saja.

"Lagipula, Sakura bukan barang yang bisa kalian tawar dengan begitu saja. Kalian kalah cepat denganku," Sasuke menyeringai kecil ketika ia memilih untuk berdiri dari tempatnya. "Lain kali, bermainlah dengan cepat." Menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang berubah hening dalam hitungan detik saja.

Naruto melirik Hinata dan wanita bangsawan itu bangun dari kursinya. Ia tidak akan memihak pada Gaara kali ini. Otaknya bisa mencerna apa maksud tersembunyi dari seorang Rei Gaara dan Shion.

Sai mengikuti langkah Naruto. Lelaki itu menoleh pada pasangan yang masih duduk tenang seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi di sana.

"Berdoalah, semoga hubungan pertemanan antar perusahaan kita masih baik-baik saja nanti." Dan menarik tangan Ino untuk menjauh dari ruang makan yang terlihat seperti neraka bagi mereka.

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Wanita itu melirik Gaara yang terdiam di kursinya.

"Rei Gaara akan kalah dari Uchiha Sasuke karena tak bisa merebut belahan jiwanya kembali." Shion memberikan senyum manisnya dan meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri di sana.

.

.

"Gaara berubah gila mungkin." Sakura bergumam rendah dan bisa didengar oleh Sasuke yang mengikuti dari belakang. Tangan wanita itu membuka gagang pintu dan tangan besar Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Sasuke bergumam di bibir Sakura. Wanita itu tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan secara tiba-tiba oleh lelaki yang kini mencium bibirnya dalam.

"Jika aku ingin, aku akan menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu," Sakura terkekeh kecil ketika mendapati raut wajah Sasuke yang mengeras beberapa saat. "Gajinya terlampau besar dan itu cukup membuatku pergi dari sini untuk mencari rumah yang lebih besar."

"Aku bisa membelikan rumah yang besar untukmu," Sasuke masih setia menciumi bibir Sakura di depan pintu kamar wanita itu. "Bahkan aku mampu membeli perusahaan sialan itu jika mereka benar-benar merebutmu dariku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya. Memandang lelaki yang sudah tertutup kabut napsu itu dalam. "Kau bercanda?"

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menjatuhkan wanita itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku dan mari kita selesaikan ini, Nona."

.

.

Mungkin lain kali Sakura akan berbicara dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu dengan cara lain selain berujung pada _seks _tentunya.

Sasuke masih memeluknya dan tidak berniat melepaskannya. Sakura bisa merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya terasa mengerat. Hari ini mereka berdua akan mengikuti rapat penting dan ia akan terancam jika sampai terlambat datang.

"Ada rapat, Sasuke. Kau harus bangun."

Masih sama responnya. Sakura menghela napas kasar, wanita itu bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukan lelaki yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sakura tahu benar, Sasuke sudah bangun sejak tadi dan lelaki itu berusaha untuk membohonginya.

"Aku akan minta Sai atau Naruto yang memimpin rapat." Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Terserah, aku tak akan membantumu jika Ayahmu nanti menyeretmu dan menggantungmu di taman belakang rumah." Lalu tertawa keras ketika dengusan sebal Sasuke menjawabnya.

Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika Sasuke melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak marah padaku." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang melangkah bersama di sampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk kecil saat para pegawainya menyapa ramah padanya. Benar-benar tipe lelaki dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku masih marah padamu," Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti dan Sakura hanya memutar matanya. "Kau gila."

Mereka masuk ke ruangan rapat dan para anggota rapat sudah berkumpul di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sakura tersenyum hangat saat semua perhatian mereka terarah padanya.

Termasuk Gaara.

Dan ia tak peduli.

"Kau tak terlambat, Sasuke." Sai tersenyum pada sahabatnya ketika manik kelam itu bergulir menatapnya.

Naruto ikut mengangguk di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu terlihat ceria hari ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu berminat memimpin rapat ini." Sasuke bergumam rendah dan maniknya memandang langsung pada manik _jade_ yang kini menatapnya. Sakura hanya mampu menghela napasnya saat pandangan para anggota mengarah seutuhnya pada Sasuke. Kaki kanannya bergerak untuk memukul kaki lelaki itu dan berhasil. Kini perhatiannya berpindah padanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal Sasuke yang memandangnya. Ia hanya berharap rapat ini selesai dan ia bisa pergi dari sini.

Sakura berdiri di depan para anggota rapat. Mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya selama dua minggu ini. Memberitahukan gagasan-gagasan yang ada di kepalanya untuk dipertimbangkan lebih lanjut lagi dengan para anggota yang lain.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat wanita berhelai merah muda itu sangat terampil mempresentasikan hasilnya. "Sasuke adalah bajingan yang sangat beruntung." Ia semakin memperlebar senyumnya saat Sai menyetujui perkataannya.

Sakura berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan mata yang sangat dikenalnya sedang menatapnya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikannya.

"Terima kasih." Kalimat singkat itu menjadi penutupnya dan ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Masih dengan mengabaikan tatapan Gaara yang mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengambil alih rapat. Lelaki itu terlihat tenang saat mengutarakan beberapa pendapatnya dan para anggota yang lain menyimak penuh antusias.

Rapat selesai. Para anggota yang hadir segera membubarkan diri. Hanya tersisa lima lainnya yang masih ada di tempat.

Sakura beranjak keluar dari ruangan sebelum ada tangan lain yang mencegahnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar sepulang kerja nanti?"

Gaara. Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatnya muak beribu kali. Sakura berusaha menghempaskan tangan kekar itu dari tangannya namun gagal. Genggaman Gaara di tangannya sangat kuat.

"Uh, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu itu darinya, Tuan Direktur yang baru?"

Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dengan berat hati. Lelaki itu menatap tajam lawannya yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil meresponnya. Ia mencegah Sakura untuk pergi dari sini dengan menggenggam tangan mungil wanita itu. Naruto dan Sai hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat aura tubuh Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode tak baik.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, tapi begini sikapmu?" Sasuke masih mengeluarkan kata-kata sinisnya. Mengabaikan pandangan Gaara yang kian tajam menatapnya.

"Jangan lupa kau yang menyalakan api perang padaku," Gaara tersenyum dan melirik Sakura yang terdiam. Wanita itu tak lagi menatap cinta padanya. Sangat menyedihkan.

"Dan ini waktuku untuk membalas semua yang kau lakukan, Tuan Direktur yang terhormat. Aku siap berperang."

Sai mengerutkan alisnya ketika kata-kata tajam Gaara terasa menusuk hatinya. Gaara lupa ia bermain dengan siapa saat ini.

"Aku tunggu, Gaara."

Lelaki berambut merah itu mengangguk kecil dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke di tangannya. Sudah cukup ia mendengar semuanya. Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri bersama kedua sahabatnya yang lain di tempat.

"Sasuke, Gaara tidak bercanda kali ini."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Aku tahu. Ia akan kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya jika berani bermain-main denganku." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai di belakangnya.

"Ia akan menjadikan Gaara pilot kembali, begitu?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Sasuke tipikal orang yang sulit ditebak. Ku harap Gaara selamat darinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kita harus membantu Sasuke, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar."

.

.

Sasuke memandang hamparan luas kota New York siang hari. Kata-kata Gaara tersimpan rapi di memori kepalanya. Lelaki itu pasti berjuang untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan dirinya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Gaara sejauh ini?

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Mei Terumi berdiri di depan pintunya sembari tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sayang."

Sial.

Wanita itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang kembali berbalik mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku terbang dari Vancouver hanya untuk menemuimu." Mei berusaha memeluk tubuh kekar lelaki itu dari belakang namun tak ada respon berarti darinya.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

Sai segera menutup pintu ruangan sahabatnya ketika mendapati sosok Mei ada di dalam sana bersama Sasuke. Naruto juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Mei Terumi, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Mei memutar tubuhnya. Menatap tak suka pada dua lelaki yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Pergi kalian berdua pengganggu!"

Sai memutar matanya bosan. "Kau yang pengganggu. Mengapa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke. Aku merindukannya!" bentaknya kesal.

Sasuke menghela napasnya yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan wanita itu di tubuhnya. Ia duduk di kursi kerjanya. Mengabaikan keberadaan wanita itu lagi-lagi.

"Si Playboy yang terkena imbasnya." Naruto tersenyum rendah saat mata Sasuke menatapnya. Lelaki itu sepertinya tak berniat untuk membalas kata-katanya.

"Sakura tidak melihatnya 'kan?"

Sai menggeleng cepat. Lelaki itu duduk di depan meja kerja Sasuke bersama Naruto di sebelahnya. Wanita berbadan seksi yang masih berada di ruangannya memandang tajam pada ketiga lelaki di depannya.

"Siapa, Sakura?"

"Kekasih Sasuke." Jawab Naruto enteng. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Apakah ia lebih cantik dariku?" tanya Mei kesal.

"Tentu, Nona. Sakura lebih cantik darimu. Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu." Sai menjawab dengan menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Mei mendengus kesal mendengar kalimat kasar dari seorang Sai. "Aku kemari untuk Sasuke bukan untukmu, Sai. Dan ah, ya, bisa aku tahu dimana wanita bernama Sakura itu?"

Sasuke mendongak, menatap tajam Mei yang terlihat menjijikan di matanya. "Berani kau menyentuhnya sedikit saja, hidupmu akan berantakan, Mei. Pergilah, aku sudah tidak berminat padamu."

Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Penolakan Sasuke membuat hatinya hancur. Lelaki itu kini berwajah biasa saja. Tidak menunjukkan wajah penuh penyesalan atau apa karena sudah mengusirnya.

"Sakura akan bernasib sama denganku atau mungkin lebih parah dari ini, hm?" Mei mengeluarkan seringai kejamnya pada Sasuke ketika hendak pergi dari ruangan lelaki itu. Sasuke berdiri, memandang datar pada wanita itu sebelum seringai tak kalah tajamnya terpetak di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan Sakura berakhir menyedihkan sepertimu, Nona."

Kalah telak. Mei pergi dengan wajah hampir menangisnya dari ruangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu kembali menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi kebesarannya.

"Uh, Mei Terumi kalah telak sepertinya." Naruto tertawa senang. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Sai yang tampak mengeras kembali tenang.

"Bagaimanapun juga, ia pernah menyakiti Ino. Mereka satu profesi yang sama, tetapi Mei kalah pesona dengan Ino dan ia hampir membunuhnya. Bisakah aku melupakan kejadian itu?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memandang Sai penuh iba. "Aku hanya bermain sebentar dengannya dan efeknya terlalu dalam. Mei tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan." Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada Sai dan lelaki itu membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

.

.

Sakura melihat wanita cantik keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan terisak. Wanita itu melenggang melewati mejanya begitu saja. Sakura menautkan alis tak mengerti, apa yang Sasuke lakukan sampai membuat wanita itu menangis?

Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing. Wanita itu memilih untuk tenggelam pada pekerjaannya sendiri. Panggilan masuk di ponselnya terasa sangat mengganggu baginya.

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang mengangkat panggilan itu dari ponselnya. Wajah Sasuke sempat mengeras beberapa saat.

Sakura menarik ponselnya dari tangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu mendengus sebal saat Sakura menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak berhak, Tuan. Pergilah ke ruanganmu. Kalau soal Gaara, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Sakura menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Sasuke melangkah menjauhi mejanya.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjuk di angka lima. Langit-langit kota perlahan berganti senja. Para pegawai merapikan barang bawaan mereka dan dokumen-dokumen penting yang dimasukkan ke dalam loker dan laci. Menyimpannya untuk digunakan esok hari.

Sakura mendongak ketika sosok Sasuke melewati mejanya begitu saja. Lelaki itu hanya melangkah dan tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya. Benarkah Sasuke marah padanya? Karena apa?

Sakura menghela napasnya. Langkah kaki Sasuke semakin jauh terdengar. Pintu lit dibuka membuat kepala merah mudanya menoleh. Mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Pintu lit tertutup. Sakura kembali mendudukan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya belum selesai. Setengah jam lagi gedung akan ditutup total. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya atau terkurung di gedung ini selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

Para pegawai sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya menyisakan Sakura dan beberapa petugas kebersihan yang bertugas membersihkan kantor saat para pekerja sudah selesai bekerja.

"Mengapa Anda belum pulang?"

Sakura menerima kopi susu yang diberikan petugas wanita kebersihan padanya. Petugas itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengepel lantai. Tidak terusik dengan keberadaan Sakura yang masih duduk di sana.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai," Sakura meminum kopi susunya. Menyesapnya perlahan hingga cairan itu masuk melalui tenggorokannya. "Terima kasih untuk kopinya."

Petugas wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Ia memegang gagang pel itu sembari memandang Sakura. "Sebenarnya, Tuan Direktur yang menyuruhku untuk membuatkan kopi susu untukmu."

Sakura hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika petugas wanita itu memberitahu sebenarnya ia membuat kopi. Oke, Sasuke benar-benar sulit ditebak.

"Benarkah?"

Petugas itu mengangguk. Ia kembali mengepel lantai dalam keadaan tenang.

Sakura melirik jam di tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi gedung akan ditutup dan dikunci. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam _flashdisk_ miliknya. Saatnya kembali pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nona."

Sakura memberikan senyumnya dan tubuhnya hilang saat lift gedung membawanya ke lantai paling bawah.

.

.

Sangat bodoh jika berpikiran Sasuke akan menunggunya. Nyatanya lelaki itu sudah kembali ke apartementnya tanpa dirinya. Sakura akan naik bis umum atau taksi? Entahlah.

Bahkan parkir khusus para atasan sudah kosong. Tak ada satupun mobil yang tersisa di sana. Hanya ada kendaraan beroda dua milik petugas atau pegawai yang masih ada di dalam.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar halaman sebelum ada tangan lain yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gaara?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Tidak memedulikan rontaan lepas dari wanita itu.

Sakura membuang mukanya ketika tatapan mata itu memandangnya tak terbaca. Banyak yang disembunyikan Gaara darinya dan ia tak peduli. Gaara menyakitinya dan itu cukup menjadi pelajaran telak baginya.

"Oke. Tapi lepaskan tanganmu!" Bentak Sakura kesal. Gaara melepas genggamannya dengan berat hati.

Gaara menarik napas panjang. "Sakura, maafkan aku. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku jelaskan padamu," Gaara mengatur napasnya agar tetap tenang. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama berminggu-minggu untuk menemui Sakura lagi. "Termasuk tentang hubunganku dan Shion."

Sakura masih diam. Ia tidak berniat menjawab atau membalas perkataan Gaara yang perlahan menyentuh hati terdalamnya. Ia sudah bersama Gaara selama hampir delapan tahun. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana cara lelaki ini berbicara dan menatap padanya.

"Kau tahu jika kali ini aku tidak berbohong."

Sakura masih bungkam. Ia memandang Gaara yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lirih miliknya. Gaara yang terluka.

"Aku tetaplah pilot. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ketika mobil hitam _sport_ mendekat ke arahnya. Pengemudi itu mendecih sinis di dalam dan kemudian ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Memandang dua orang di depannya dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Bisakah kalian berbicara di tempat lain selain di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya samar. Lelaki itu tampak tak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke yang teramat sinis padanya. Sebelum lelaki itu berkata lebih jauh lagi, ia melihat Sakura yang ditarik paksa olehnya dan wanita itu tidak terlihat marah?

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura!" teriak Gaara.

Pegangan Sasuke di tangan Sakura mengerat. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di dalam saku celananya. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Dan aku sangat yakin kalau Sakura juga masih mencintaiku. Bukan begitu, Uchiha?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Uchiha Sasuke kali ini. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan satu pukulan telak ke wajah tampan Gaara hingga lelaki itu terhuyung mundur ke belakang.

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Wanita itu berlari untuk menghentikan pertikaian mereka agar tidak berlanjut lagi. Tapi sayang, Sasuke menghentikannya dan menarik wanita itu untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Dengar Rei Gaara, apapun ancamanmu padaku, itu tak akan berarti apa-apa bagiku," Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Gaara yang tengah memegang sudut matanya yang membiru. "Bahkan jika kau berniat menembak kepalaku. Aku tetap akan menantangmu."

Gaara terpaku ketika mendengar kalimat yang bernada ancaman dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia salah pengertian tentang Direktur muda ini dari Shion maupun perkataan orang lain.

Ia mendecih sinis ketika mobil mewah Sasuke melaju melewati tubuhnya. Gaara mengernyit pedih saat luka membiru di sudut matanya berdenyut.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pergi keluar halaman gedung milik Uchiha Sasuke dengan perasaan dendam.

.

.

"Jadi bisa kau katakan padaku mengapa kau masih di halaman gedung disaat kau lebih dulu pulang dua puluh menit lebih awal dariku?"

Sakura bertanya saat kondisi sudah perlahan membaik. Sasuke tidak terlihat tegang seperti sebelumnya. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih tenang saat ini.

Sasuke diam. Lelaki itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ada perasaan yang timbul di dalam benaknya. Entah apa itu. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Sasuke, lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi wajah apapun selain datar.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sasuke masih ada di area kantor menunggunya. Lelaki itu memilih untuk menghilangkan jejaknya agar Sakura tak tahu.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di gedung khusus parkir pemilik kamar apartement. Lelaki itu tidak berbicara sedikitpun padanya sejak tadi. Sakura berniat membuka percakapan, namun percuma, Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

Mereka masuk lit bersama. Sakura masih berusaha mencari cara agar Sasuke mau berbicara padanya. Bukan hal yang mudah, Sasuke hanya diam dan sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar marah padanya.

Lift terbuka, Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura di belakangnya. Oke cukup! Kenapa semua ini harus ditimpakan padanya?

"Sasuke!" bentaknya.

Sasuke masih melangkah menjauhinya. Bahkan ketika Sakura mengejarnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Sakura menarik napasnya saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas dan berbalik menghadap Sakura yang berjarak tak jauh darinya.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Sasuke mendekatinya. Mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya terpojok ke dinding apartement. Sasuke memandangnya tajam. Tatapannya tak terbaca, tatapan yang selalu Sasuke tujukan padanya tiap kali ia marah.

Sasuke mencium bibirnya penuh tuntutan. Tidak memberikannya celah untuk mengambil napas sejenak. Sasuke terus menciumnya, tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"Aku atau Gaara yang akan kau pilih, Haruno." Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan berbisik rendah di telinganya. Sakura berusaha menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak bersuara di saat benaknya mulai berperang satu sama lain.

Sasuke melepaskannya dan lelaki itu kembali berbalik menuju kamarnya. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana kacaunya wajah Sakura saat ini.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan terisak pelan. Pikiran dan hatinya mulai berperang. Mempertahankan argumennya masing-masing. Sakura tidak akan menuruti logikanya, tapi ia tidak juga menuruti kata hatinya. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dipaksakan untuk memilih.

Sakura mengunci kamar apartementnya rapat-rapat. Berdoa agar Sasuke tidak berkunjung secara tiba-tiba meskipun rasanya sangat mustahil mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke padanya tadi.

Sakura menutup wajahnya. Melempar tas kerjanya sembarang arah dan mulai terisak pelan.

.

.

Naruto meneguk _wine_ pesanannya hingga tandas. Sudah tiga gelas habis untuk malam ini. Jika ia meminum lebih dari empat gelas, ia akan mabuk.

Sai memutar minumannya acak. Tak berminat dengan wine yang tersaji di depannya. Ia melirik Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada sofa besar bar miliknya. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Naruto hampir mabuk.

Pria berjas hitam bertubuh besar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lelaki itu menunduk hormat pada Sai dan Naruto bergantian. Lalu, ia mendekati Sai yang duduk di kursi bar sembari menyesap minumannya.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia langsung tersadar sesuatu ketika tubuh Sai menegang di depannya. Pria berjas hitam itu segera menuduk hormat sekali lagi dan keluar ruangan bersama wajah Sai yang terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan tombol di atas ponsel layar sentuhnya dan menempelkan ponsel hitam itu ke telinganya.

"Bisa luangkan waktumu besok untuk bertemu denganku?"

Sai menghela napasnya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Lelaki bermata kelam itu memandang Naruto yang menatapnya kebingungan. Ia menarik napasnya dan mendorong _wine_ itu menjauh di depannya. "Gaara memutuskan untuk menjadi pilot kembali dan ia melepas tali pertunangan dengan Shion."

"Apa?!"

Sai menghela napas panjangnya. Lelaki itu tampak kebingungan beberapa menit lamanya.

"Ku rasa Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kita."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Aku tak tahu mengapa Gaara mengambil tindakan nekat sejauh itu. Siapa yang kau hubungi?"

"Deidara. Kita akan bertemu dengannya besok sore setelah rapat. Berdoalah ia memberikan informasi bagus untuk kita."

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kantor dengan wajah kacaunya. Tidak terlalu kentara, tapi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya dari dekat akan terlihat. Ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Sakura memegang absennya dan ia memasukkannya ke dalam alat otomatis yang sudah tersedia di sana. Ia tersenyum tipis pada pegawai lain yang menyapanya. Berusaha mengesampingkan rasa sedihnya untuk beberapa saat.

Di sisi gedung ia melihat Sasuke yang melangkah bersama Sai di sampingnya. Sai menegurnya hangat ketika mereka bertemu sebelum Sakura menaiki lit menuju ruangannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Sama sepertinya, Sasuke juga tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sai melihat kondisi terburuk di antara keduanya. Dengan tenang, Sai mengajak Sasuke untuk menjauh dari Sakura yang terus melangkah tanpa memedulikan mereka.

"Kalian berdua punya masalah." Kata Sai pelan. Sasuke tak menjawab perkataannya. Sai mengerti, Sasuke sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Sakura menaruh tas kerjanya di atas meja. Mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen penting dari dalam tasnya dan memilih larut dalam pekerjaan sebelum akalnya kembali menyeret paksa dirinya untuk memikirkan Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Sakura!" Naruto datang ke mejanya dengan wajah ceria. Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat pada Sakura dan berhasil. Senyumnya menular hingga Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum hangat.

"Bisakah aku minta _flashdisk_ dokumen kemarin? Itu sangat dibutuhkan dalam rapat penting nanti."

"Tentu saja." Sakura mengeluarkan benda kecil dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang mengangguk senang.

"Kau tak harus ikut rapat kali ini. Bekerjalah yang baik, kau bisa agak bersantai hari ini," Naruto memberikan senyuman hangatnya sekali lagi sebelum lelaki itu berpamitan pergi ke ruang rapat. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" teriaknya dari dalam lift dan membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil karena tingkahnya.

Sakura merapikan map yang berisikan dokumen penting kantor. Wanita itu kembali sibuk dengan monitor layar datar di depannya.

"Sakura?"

Suara Karin membuyarkan fokusnya. Sakura mendongak dan mengangguk pada Karin yang terlihat membawa pesan penting untuknya.

"Kau harus datang rapat sepuluh menit lagi. Tuan Direktur menunggumu di ruang rapat."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya samar. Sasuke? Apakah Karin bercanda? Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sedang tidak baik. Mengapa lelaki itu menginginkannya di dalam rapat. Itu bukanlah rapat yang harus ia ikuti.

"Apa ada masalah, Sakura?" tanya Karin bingung.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Wanita itu segera merapikan barang-barang yang harus di bawanya untuk rapat seperti biasa. "Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Semoga berhasil!"

.

.

"Ini adalah hasil kerja kami selama satu minggu penuh. Semua sudah tersusun secara rapi di dalam sini. Tanpa perlu Sakura menjelaskan semuanya akan berjalan baik-bai—

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." Sakura menunduk hormat pada para anggota rapat yang hadir. Mereka tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura melangkah mendekati kursinya. Kecuali tatapan dari wanita bermanik perak yang memandangnya penuh kebencian.

Naruto kembali duduk dengan wajah heran penuh kebingungan. Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang hanya diam menatap layar depannya. Tidak menoleh pada Sakura ataupun dirinya.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" Naruto bergumam sarkatis pada Sai di sampingnya. Lelaki berambut klimis itu menghela napas pendeknya. "Tanyakan pada teman keras kepalamu itu. Aku tak tahu apa-apa."

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya. Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah ke depan menjelaskan materi rapat hari ini. Tanpa harus menoleh pada Sakura yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan rasanya bagai berjam-jam untuk Sakura. Wanita itu berusaha tetap tenang meskipun tidak. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk tidak menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengabaikannya namun gagal. Sasuke dengan pesona dan segala yang dimilikinya terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan.

"Untuk kerjasama dengan Perusahaan Virgin Airlines, ku rasa sudah cukup sampai di sini." Suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Sakura mendongak terkejut pada Naruto yang tampak tenang mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis samarnya.

"Ku harap setelah ini semua berjalan dengan lancar. Terima kasih karena sudah mau memberikan saham untuk kami. Dan aku akan memberikan saham yang bernilai sama pada Perusahaan Virgin Airlines sesuai perjanjian awal."

Shion memandang Naruto dengan pandangan terlukanya. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya seakan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Masih banyak yang menjadi misteri yang belum bisa terpecahkan. Bukankah ia bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa harus bekerjasama dengan Perusahaan yang dikelola Naruto?

Sai menghela napasnya melihat kondisi Naruto yang mungkin akan terpojok sebentar lagi. Ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana resikonya sejak berhari-hari yang lalu.

"Kami tetap menjalankan hubungan yang baik bersama Perusahaan Virgin Airlines, tak perlu khawatir." Memberikan senyum palsunya yang hanya dimengerti oleh dua lelaki berbeda warna rambut di sampingnya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Ia melirik pada Sakura yang sedang menatap Shion dengan tatapan lirihnya. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan Gaara dan mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

Ia tentu tahu bagaimana ketatnya persaingan bisnis antar sesama perusahaan. Mungkin Naruto menjalankan bisnisnya dengan jalannya sendiri atau ada yang lain?

Sasuke berdiri untuk membubarkan rapat. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih tenang. Para anggota rapat mulai membubarkan diri masing-masing. Hanya tersisa Shion di sana. Masih duduk dengan terisak perlahan.

"Kami akan berdoa semoga Perusahaan Anda tidak bangkrut setelah kematian kedua orangtua Anda." Sasuke berkata dingin sembari melemparkan seringai kecilnya. Sakura menahan napasnya ketika tatapan mereka berdua betremu. Shion seakan ingin membunuhnya di tempat hanya melalui tatapan matanya saja.

Shion pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah kaki yang dipercepat. Jelas sekali terlihat ia sangat kecewa bahkan sangat marah dengan yang dilakukan Naruto di depan para anggota rapat pemilik saham lainnya.

Sakura memandang tiga lelaki di depannya bergantian. Ia memilih untuk mempertahankan egonya ketimbang harus meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini pada Sasuke.

"Selamat siang." Sakura mengundurkan diri dari ruang rapat setelah anggukan Naruto dan Sai meresponnya. Sasuke masih tetap pada egonya untuk tidak berbicara padanya. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Bukankah itu kerja bagus, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Ia memberikan pukulan kecil di bahu Naruto dan tertawa. Ia sangat tahu, tanpa bantuan kedua sahabatnya semua sia-sia. Hanya tinggal Gaara yang tersisa dan semua selesai.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksi Sakura 'kan? Kau atau Gaara yang akan ia pilih." Gumam Naruto rendah dan membuat Sasuke kembali diam. Ia butuh jawabannya dari bibir Sakura secepatnya.

Sasuke keluar ruangan diikuti langkah Sai dan Naruto di belakangnya. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah melewati meja kerja Sakura. Wanita itu bekerja seperti biasa dan ia mengacuhkannya.

Sakura menutup kembali dokumennya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin segera kembali ke rumah lamanya dan tidak pernah kembali ke apartement dimana Sasuke juga tinggal.

Ia akan berkata pada Karin kalau ia sedang tidak sehat dan semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Sakura merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya menjadi satu ke dalam tas kerjanya. Sebelum ia hendak beranjak menuju ruangan Karin, wanita itu bertemu Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah dan kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah lamaku, Tuan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk berbalik menuju lit sampai dimana tangan Sasuke menahannya pergi.

"Mengapa?"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke kasar. Wanita itu memandang tajam Sasuke yang memandangnya tak kalah tajamnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura melangkah mendekati lift dengan Sasuke yang mengejar di belakangnya. Wanita itu berbalik menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Karin kalau aku sedang tidak sehat hari ini." Pintu lift itu terbuka, tanpa banyak kata lagi Sakura segera masuk ke dalam. Memutar tubuhnya, wanita itu memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam di depan lift menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memilih Gaara dan bukan dirimu?"

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat itu, lift itu tertutup dan membawa dirinya menuju ke lantai bawah gedung. Menutup rapat-rapat matanya saat ia merasa kalau dirinya akan menangis sekarang juga.

Hatinya sakit dan ia tak tahu mengapa.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author:

Yazz, Delevingne here! Maafkan updatenya super lama orz. Saya harus berjuang untuk kuliah dulu hahaha /digetok.

Saya pernah janji sama kalian kalau fic ini bakalan jadi fic ringan dan konfliknya tidak berat-berat banget kayak fic saya yang lain. So, doakan saja semoga Sakura ga lama-lama marahnya sama abang Sasu yaa /ciumSasuke/

Kalau nemu typo, misstypo, atau apa kasihtahu saja sebisa mungkin saya cek lagi. kritiknya terbuka dengan tangan lebar XD

_Lalala: _oiya, haha maafkan saya yang teledor ya. Hmm kalau untuk pernikahan emas kemarin, saya akan ralat kedepannya. Terima kasih reviewnya! :D

_Guest for chapter 1 (august 1): _halo my dear, please check about this fanfic before you give the review for this fic. Saya udah bilang 'kan cuma chapter satu saja dan selanjutnya beda lagi. Huu, tolong gausah menyinggung hal yang udah lama banget, bb.

_Sasu-chan: _Thank You! Untuk typo akan diperhatikan lagi :3

_Vania desu: _iyaanih rencananya mau translate novel karena suka baca novel kalau lagi iseng. Oh ya pasti SasuSaku dong pairnya, _the one and only_ /nak kalau untuk erotic novel hmmm. Masih dirahasiakan ya xD

_Sakura sweetpea: _aku agak ngakak sama nama belakang kamu ya xD /ditabok. Oiyaa untuk adegan ehem ehemnya nanti di skip aja ya biar ga berasa kayak novel aslinya yang tiap saat. Sekarang mau masuk konflik dulu, nanti kebagian kok walaupun hanya lime hehe. Sisi manis Sakura bakalan ditunjukin kok nanti tapi yaaa xD

_Dedew: _terimakasih ya :3

_Uchiha Pioo: _Yez. Wkwk

_Guest (july 24): _kalau kamu istri sah Itachi, aku istri sah Yahiko berarti ya? Hahaha /digeprek sudah dilanjut ini xD

_Guest (july 24): _adalagi ya selingkuhan Shikamaru… ahaha maafkan adegan nganunya dipotong yaa mungkin chap chap depannya baru ada walaupun ga terlalu vulgar. Authornya masih dibawah umur soalnya hahahaha /setelahinidibakar/

Buat yang login maaf gabisa bales satu-satu :") mungkin kalau nanti modem saya bener bakalan dibales kok. Terima kasih banyak, dukungan kalian bikin saya semangat nulis fanficnya *cium satu-satu*

Love

Delevingne Cara


	8. Chapter 8

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Sakura memakan hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri, kini ia terkena demam disertai flu berat. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak masuk kerja dan sekarang ia pindah secara resmi ke rumah lamanya.

Sakura tak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana saat Sasuke mengejarnya dengan berlari melalui tangga darurat dan berujung pada pengabaian dirinya.

Mungkin supir taksi itu akan menurunkannya secara paksa saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang amat marah dan memaksa agar supir itu menghentikan laju taksinya. Tapi tetap, ia sebagai pemenang. Untuk saat ini.

Dan beginilah, Sasuke tidak mengunjunginya bahkan menanyakan kabar saja tidak. Uh, lelaki itu tidak akan memedulikannya sekarang.

Ia sudah minum obat dari dokter dan obat itu sedikit membantunya. Tak banyak_, just a little bit_. Flunya tidak separah kemarin dan demamnya sudah menurun. Oke, itu kemajuan yang bagus.

Hari ini akan ia habiskan dengan menonton tv atau menonton film bergenre drama dengan akhir yang menyedihkan. Sakura ingin sekali menonton film yang mampu membuatnya menangis. Sejauh ini tak ada yang berhasil, semuanya bisa tertebak secara tepat dari awal pemutaran film itu. Dan semoga kali ini tidak.

Sakura membuang tisu untuk yang keseribu kalinya. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana Pearl yang memandangnya penuh iba dari kedua mata bulatnya di ujung sofa. Saat ini ia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan kucing kesayangannya dan Pearl sangat mengerti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura mengelap hidungnya yang memerah dengan tisu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang sudah ia sediakan di samping sofa dan kamar tidurnya. "Aku akan segera sembuh. Kau lihat saja nanti." Sambil memandang Pearl yang tengah kebingungan.

Suara ketukan membuyarkan pikirannya. Sakura beranjak dengan malas menuju pintu, membuka kunci dari dalam dan membelalak terkejut saat sosok Ino datang ke rumahnya.

"Hai." Sapanya ramah dengan senyum tipis. Manik cerahnya memandang seisi rumah Sakura dari luar pintu lalu kembali memandang mata hijaunya.

"Rumahmu sangat nyaman. Bisa aku masuk?"

Sakura tersentak karena terkejut, wanita itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Apa yang membawa Ino kemari?

"Apa yang membuat orang sekelas dirimu datang kemari?" tanya Sakura saat Ino melangkah dengan anggun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum dan tatapannya jatuh pada kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang utama.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik," Ino menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang memerah. "Apa kau demam?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Wanita itu segera pergi untuk mengambil tisunya dan kembali berdiri di depan Ino. "Aku tidak dalam kondisi baik. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa menerima siapapun di sini saat kondisiku sedang kacau," Sakura merapikan cepat sampah-sampah bekas tisunya dan botol-botol minuman yang berserakan di mejanya. "Tapi kau terlanjur datang, dan aku tak mungkin mengusirmu begitu saja."

Ino yang melihat Sakura terlalu memaksakan diri langsung menghentikan kegiatan wanita itu. Netra birunya berusaha memberikan sebuah isyarat yang mungkin saja dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura dan berhasil, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyuruh Ino untuk duduk di ruang makan. Yah, setidaknya ruangan itu tidak terlihat buruk saat ini.

"Aku suka rumahmu. Aku tidak bohong," gumam Ino dengan senyumnya. Sakura juga membalasnya, ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari? Membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku kemari karena Sai. Ia menceritakan bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua padaku. Aku bisa melihatnya, kau tampak kacau," paparnya sembari menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menelitinya.

"Ya, begitulah, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terlalu lelah, mungkin?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh. Wanita itu menaruh tas hitamnya di atas meja makan. "Kau benar, kau terlalu banyak bekerja."

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui argumen Ino di depannya. Wanita itu masih dalam kondisi tak baik. Kepalanya masih sedikit berputar meskipun tidak separah kemarin. "Sai bicara tentangku dan Sasuke?"

Ino mengangguk kecil. "Kau bilang pada Sasuke kalau kau lebih memilih Gaara. Aku kenal siapa Gaara. Dia pilot yang hebat. Banyak yang memujinya. Kau beruntung."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin mendengar nama itu lagi.

"Tapi ku rasa keputusanmu salah dalam hal ini," Ino mulai menatap serius pada Sakura. "Setelah apa yang dilakukan Gaara padamu, kau dengan mudahnya akan kembali padanya? Jadilah wanita kuat, Sakura."

Sakura ingin membuka suaranya saat suara Ino menyelanya.

"Kau baik, cantik, mempesona, apalagi yang kurang?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya saat wajah memerah Sakura membalas perkataannya. "Sasuke jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikannya yang kuat padamu. Dan selama aku mengenalnya, aku tak pernah melihat si brengsek itu sebegitu kerasnya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita."

"Maksudmu?"

Manik birunya memutar bosan. "Sasuke adalah _player_. Kau tahu itu jelas. Hanya dengan ditatap olehnya, wanita mana yang takkan rela bertekuk lutut hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ah, dan ia dengan senang hati akan menurutinya begitu saja. Lalu setelah itu ia akan pergi jika bosan."

"Aku tahu," Sakura bukan pembohong yang baik. Ia bisa melihat Ino mendesah lelah. "Namanya sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga para wanita Negara ini."

"Memang, tapi aku tidak melihat Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Caranya sangat berbeda. Dari dia memperlakukanmu sampai bagaimana ia melindungimu dari Gaara dan Shion. Aku tidak begitu mengerti masalah kalian, tapi percayalah, Sasuke berubah semenjak bersamamu." Ino tersenyum tipis menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang berubah. Wanita itu berhasil menggoyahkan hati Sakura.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Ino membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Apa?"

Sakura berusaha menahan senyumnya yang ingin melebar. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu bagaimana Sasuke itu dengan baik. Yah, aku memang berlebihan tapi percayalah, aku tak ingin kembali bersama Gaara."

Kini giliran Ino yang terdiam. Wanita itu memandang Sakura yang tengah tersenyum tipis dan berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat agak kesal. "Aku seperti orang bodoh," katanya sambil tertawa.

Sakura tertawa keras. Ia duduk di samping Ino dan memegang bahu wanita cantik itu lembut. "Tidak, aku sangat menghargaimu datang kemari. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan disaat aku tidak di sampingnya. Dan dengan kau datang kemari, itu membuktikannya."

Ino tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti bagaimana cara Sakura berpikir. "Kau serius hanya bercanda?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tinggi. "Entah, tapi saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang kacau, aku berpikir aku sudah kelewatan. Memilih Gaara bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Ya, Sasuke akan mengerti. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Kau sangat cerdas." Ino memujinya dengan wajah senang. Wanita itu lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura.

"Kita berteman. Bagaimana?"

Sakura dengan hidung yang masih memerah, menyambut hangat tangan wanita cantik itu. Mereka melempar senyum masing-masing.

"Kita berteman."

.

.

"Sudah lima tegukan lebih, Sasuke akan mabuk." Sai berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan sebotol bir berukuran besar dari jangkauan tangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat kacau di meja bar kamar apartementnya. Kamar yang tadinya bersih berubah menjadi kapal yang baru saja terhantam ombak besar, berantakan.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Ia menjauhkan gelas Sasuke dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mabuk lebih dari dua kali.

"Kau mabuk berat, Teme. Pergilah ke kamarmu dan aku bersama Sai akan disini."

Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kacau saat ini. Sai menghela napasnya, mengangkat bahu besar Sasuke dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Bereskan ini, Naruto. Biar aku membawa Sasuke ke kemar."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Tangan gesitnya langsung bergerak untuk merapikan botol-botol bekas _wine_ Sasuke dan mencuci gelasnya. Sasuke yang kacau benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

Sakura sudah sangat membaik. Kondisinya benar-benar pulih. Tak lagi demam, tak lagi flu dan tak lagi merasakan sakit pinggang karena tubuhnya yang tidak _fit_.

Ia akan siap bekerja besok. Masih terselip doa, semoga ia tidak bertemu Sasuke dan ia belum siap bertemu lelaki itu. Ino akan menceritakan semuanya dan ia tidak siap dengan resikonya.

Tapi percuma saja, mau tak mau ia akan bertemu lelaki itu bagaimanapun caranya selama mereka masih dibawah gedung yang sama.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya saat suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya. Ia berharap itu bukan Gaara atau Shion atau siapapun yang datang.

"Selamat pagi."

Itu Sasuke.

"Hmm," hanya itu balasan darinya. Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah berapa kali ia katakan?

Sasuke masuk begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang memandangnya kesal. Lelaki itu terlihat santai pagi ini. Wajahnya juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia … menderita?

"Waktuku tidak banyak, ada apa kau kemari?" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mendengus kesal saat wajah Sasuke yang datar membalas perkataannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura tersenyum miring. Memberikan seringainya pada Sasuke yang mendecih sebal. "Menurutmu, aku akan pergi kemana?"

Sasuke yang sudah paham betul bagaimana wajah Sakura yang sedang mengejeknya itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Lelaki itu membuang mukanya, melangkah perlahan menuju dapur tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ino berkunjung ke sini kemarin. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia datang dan menanyakan bagaimana diriku," Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke membuka bungkus makanan yang dibelinya tadi sebelum pergi kerumah Sakura. Ia tetap tidak menoleh, tapi Sakura yakin, Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Dia bilang Sai yang menyuruhnya. Apa kau menceritakan bagaimana keadaanmu pada dua sahabatmu itu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke masih diam. Ia melangkah menuju meja makan dan mulai memakan makanannya dalam diam. Sejak tadi ia juga tidak menoleh pada Sakura.

Oke, Sakura cukup kesal sekarang. Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan. Sangat.

"Tapi pada intinya, aku tetap kemari 'kan? Aku merindukanmu dan aku yakin kau juga sama," Sasuke berkata dengan cepat saat makanannya tertelan. Ia memandang Sakura yang masih merespon perkataannya. Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Aku merindukanmu dan jujurlah, kau juga merindukanku."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana kesalnya Sakura yang memandangnya kesal.

"Oh, satu lagi, aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Itu membunuhku dan tentang perkataanmu waktu lalu, aku sudah melupakannya."

Sakura menarik napas lelah. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke yang menyeringai di balik wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Oke, kau benar."

"Uchiha tak pernah salah, Nona. Tolong kau ingat itu baik-baik." Jawabnya dengan seringai lebar.

Sakura memandang piring di depannya yang hanya menyisakan separuh dari makanan. Ia lapar, ia hendak pergi untuk membeli makanan. Selama sakit, nafsu makannya terganggu.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya lirih. Berharap Sasuke mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Apa kau membeli makanan hanya satu untukmu? Kau tidak membelikannya untukku?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Berharap Sasuke membelikannya dan atau mungkin Sasuke akan menariknya untuk membeli makanan bersama.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membeli satu dan aku sedang lapar. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat di atas meja. Perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi dan mengapa ia menjadi sebodoh ini di depan lelaki yang menyebalkan. Sasuke mendongak, memberikan seringai kemenangan penuh atas dirinya. Sakura hanya mampu mendesah.

"Ku kira kau kuat tanpa makan," guraunya dan Sasuke melangkah untuk mencuci piringnya.

"Tentu aku bisa!" serunya. Tidak ingin Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringai kemenangannya.

"Jadi, apa Sai bercerita tentang Ino yang datang kerumahku kemarin? Apa yang Ino katakan?" tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke selesai mencuci piring bekas makannya. Lelaki itu kembali duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura.

"Sai?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Sai ceritakan pada Sasuke perihal kedatangan Ino kerumahnya.

Sasuke menahan tawanya kuat-kuat. Ia melihat wajah polos Sakura yang sangat menanti jawaban darinya. Wanita itu terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Sai tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentangmu. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau ingin dia menceritakan apa? Tentang kau yang hanya mengerjaiku saat pernyataan menyebalkanmu di lift?"

Oke, Sakura yang bungkam sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Sasuke melemparkan jawaban yang membuatnya memerah karena malu.

Sasuke terlihat mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Buku itu bersampul biru tua dan Sakura hanya mampu membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sai memberikanku ini. Buku yang benar-benar efektif." Sasuke mendorong buku itu maju hingga ke hadapan Sakura. Wanita berhelai merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyadari betapa kacaunya Sasuke.

"5 metode untuk mendapatkan hati wanita?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawanya. Senyumnya tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi saat wajah Sasuke benar-benar merona dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. Lelaki itu memilih untuk membuang mukanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" serunya kesal. Sasuke sudah kembali ke mode wajah datarnya. Ia tidak berminat sama sekali memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang memerah karena masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Oke, ini bagus." Sakura menaruh buku itu kembali ke atas meja. Tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh makna di sana.

"Sai bilang itu buku yang hanya ada tiga cetakan di Amerika. Aku tidak sengaja menerimanya, karena kupikir aku bisa melakukannya tanpa butuh buku itu," Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau wajahnya frustrasi. "Tapi aku salah. Semuanya berbeda karena dirimu. Dan aku masih berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu."

Sakura tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia tahu, laki-laki ini tidak bohong. Tapi ia sendiri masih dilemma.

"Aku yang menyuruh Ino datang kemari. Sai tak tahu apa-apa. Kalau ia tahu, ia akan membunuhku karena melibatkan Ino. Tapi mungkin ia akan mengerti," paparnya kalem dan sukses membuatku membelalak terkejut.

"Jadi itu rencanamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Metode nomor satu berhasil. Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan menggunakannya lagi jika kau sedang marah padaku."

"Aku tidak marah." Kataku sedikit kesal.

"Memang tidak, tapi kau membuatku marah." Sasuke memandangnya penuh dengan makna. Sakura menghela napasnya. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke sekarang. Ia melangkah, mendekati Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya lirih.

"Aku yang seharusnya marah 'kan?" Sakura berkata lirih saat Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dalam. Menghembuskan napas di wajah Sakura yang berjarak tak kurang dari lima centimeter darinya.

"Aku masih marah padamu." Sasuke menjawab cepat dan langsung mencium bibir manis itu cepat. Memotong jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan pagutan bibir yang panas. Sasuke mendominasi di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dan Sakura menikmatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu," lirih Sakura. "Tapi aku tak bisa datang ke kantor karena aku sakit. Yeah, sejujurnya aku masih tak ingin bertemu denganmu." Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya kembali. Menikmati bibir manis itu di setiap kecapan lembutnya.

"Kau sudah sehat. Ino menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ah, kau juga bisa masuk kantor besok." Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura sampai ia mengerutkan dahinya samar ketika Sakura sengaja memundurkan wajahnya. Memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lembutnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku lapar dan mari kita membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendapati wajah Sakura yang benar-benar pasrah karena tindakannya.

"Lapar dalam arti kalau kau merindukan sentuhanku?"

"Tidak, bodoh!" Sakura menonjok agak keras dada Sasuke hingga membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras.

"Oke, kita cari sesuatu untukmu dan setelah itu aku akan menghukummu." Katanya dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Wanita itu hanya menghela napas lelah, mengambil tas kecilnya dan pergi bersama Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk terus menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Sai benar-benar pencari informasi yang baik. Ia bisa dengan mudah mencari informasi tentang Gaara yang sangat diperlukannya.

"Gaara itu pilot yang baik. Ia benar-benar anak muda berbakat. Banyak yang memujinya, termasuk aku," kata Deidara singkat sembari tersenyum tipis pada Sai. Lelaki itu terlihat memasang wajah kaku sebentar sebelum kembali tenang. "Apa ada masalah, Sai?"

Sai menggeleng sekilas. Ia melirik Naruto dan disambut dengan bahu terangkat olehnya.

"Kau tahu Gaara punya tunangan di Amerika?" tanya Sai.

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memasang wajah serius dan Sai bisa langsung menyimpulkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Tidak. Apa kau bercanda?"

Kini giliran Naruto yang terdiam. Ia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara selama ini dengan menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya pada orang lain.

"Mungkin ini hanya lelucon," jawab Sai singkat. "Gaara dekat dengan Shion?"

Deidara mengangguk cepat. Meminum segelas anggur yang dipesan Sai sebelumnya. "Mereka sudah berhubungan lama, sekitar tiga tahun."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Informasi yang ia dapatkan tidak salah. Mengenai berita yang tersebar di koran-koran juga tak salah. Sasuke ingin menunjukkan pada Sakura agar wanita itu mempercayainya kalau Gaara bukanlah tipe lelaki setia.

"Gaara dibesarkan bukan dari kalangan atas. Yang aku dengar begitu, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu benar. Shion sangat mencintai Gaara dan wanita itu bersedia mati demi dirinya."

Naruto mendengus jijik mendengarnya. Lelaki itu membuat sedikit keributan dengan gumaman tak jelasnya. Membuat Sai mendesah lelah lalu menyikut kecil tangan Naruto. Menyuruh lelaki untuk diam.

"Tapi, Gaara adalah orang baik. Benar, aku tidak bohong. Banyak dari kami yang memujinya karena kebaikan hatinya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Shion jatuh cinta padanya." Jelas Deidara cepat.

Sai hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan sangat banyak. Tapi tak satupun dari salah satunya ingin terucap dengan jelas di bibirnya.

"Apa Gaara punya orang lain di hidupnya? Seperti orang tua? Atau kerabat terdekatnya?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari kebingungan yang dialami Sai.

Deidara menggeleng cepat. Pria itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu namun gagal. Naruto tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa.

"Gaara mendapat posisi penting di Perusahaan tempatmu bekerja. Apa itu karena Shion?"

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya sebentar. "Mungkin, tapi aku tak tahu. Orang tua Shion tewas saat kecelakaan mobil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan ia harus mencari pengganti untuk menjalankan Perusahaan daratnya yang begitu besar. Mungkin karena hal itu ia memilih Gaara." Paparnya jelas.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Lelaki itu menegak anggurnya hingga bersih. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di kepalanya dan entah bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya.

.

.

Sakura sudah bisa bekerja dan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia tidak akan mati bosan karena harus berdiam diri dirumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Ia menyapa pegawai yang bertemu dengannya ramah. Menciptakan suasana menyenangkan disaat ia masuk bekerja pada hari pertama.

Sakura naik lift menuju ruangannya. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berada di sini. Ia sempat melihat mobil lelaki itu sudah terparkir di tempatnya.

Pintu lift berdenting dan ia menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum tipisnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak terkejut, Sasuke senang dengan kejutan. Yah, walaupun sangat jarang ditunjukkan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura ramah. Perasaannya membaik dan ia ingin membaginya pada semua orang disini.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke untuk membalas sapaannya. Sakura tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan _mood_nya yang sedang baik.

"Mengapa kau menungguku di sana?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

Oke, Sakura diam. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan lebih lanjut lagi dengan Sasuke.

Ia baru teringat sesuatu. Ia harus bertanya apa tugas yang harus dikerjakan saat ini. Semua tugasnya sudah ditangani Karin dengan baik dan Sasuke tidak mempersalahkan hal itu.

"Berikan tugas untukku saat ini," kata Sakura sebelum Sasuke mencapai pintu ruangannya. Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya, memberikan seringainya yang membuat Sakura mengerti betul apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tak ada. Tugasmu hanya menemaniku seharian penuh dan menuruti apa yang aku mau. Tidak sulit sepertinya." Seru Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri. Untung saja para pegawainya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing dan tidak mendengar bagaimana senonohnya perkataan bosnya ini.

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Oh, aku akan sibuk hari ini. Aku akan membantu Karin dan pegawai lainnya." Jawab Sakura cepat dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyeringai di balik punggungnya saat wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja Karin.

Tidak cukupkah Sasuke menghabisinya sampai ia tidak berjalan hingga tengah malam? Lelaki brengsek memang.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke mejanya tiga puluh menit setelah kejadian pagi tadi. Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Sakura tidak akan mengganggunya.

Wanita itu terkejut saat mendapati Ino yang berdiri membelakanginya. Wanita itu tampil cantik dengan pakaian santainya dan ditambah sepatu tanpa hak miliknya. Ino benar-benar seorang model abadi.

"Ino?"

Ino menoleh, tersenyum lebar pada Sakura dan melangkah mendekati wanita itu.

"Hei, Sakura!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Menyuruh Ino untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari? Kau ingin bertemu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Ino terkekeh pelan. Wanita itu semakin cantik jika tertawa. "Tidak, tidak, aku ingin bertemu Sai. Dia tak ada di ruangannya dan kupikir ia disini bersama Sasuke dan Naruto."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Bibirnya membulat membentuk hurup abjad 'o' disana.

"Sudah lima belas menit aku menunggu, Sai tak juga keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Apa mereka ada rapat, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Ia beranjak pergi untuk menelpon Karin sebentar dan sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

"Mereka akan ada rapat sekitar setengah jam lagi. Apa kau mau aku temani mencari Sai disini?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk antusias. Wanita cantik itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas kecilnya kilat. Menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera masuk ke dalam lift.

.

.

"Gedung milik Sasuke sama besarnya dengan milik Sai dan Naruto." Ino berbicara saat menyadari tak ada perbedaan yang terlalu kentara di antara gedung mereka bertiga.

"Ah itu dia!" Sakura menarik tangan Ino yang masih mengagumi gaya bangunan di gedung milik Sasuke. Ino yang melihat kekasihnya sedang melangkah bersama dua sahabatnya terpekik senang. Ia merindukan Sai. Sangat.

"Oh, halo, maaf mengganggu kalian bertiga." Sakura menghentikan langkah mereka secara bersamaan. Ino di sampingnya memberikan senyum lebar pada Sai dan lelaki itu jelas sekali terkejut.

"Ino?"

"Sayang!"

Adegan selanjutnya adalah Ino yang memeluk kekasihnya erat. Sakura sudah berpikir kalau Ino adalah wanita dengan bentuk tubuh tinggi melebihi dirinya dan itu berbanding cukup jauh dengan Sai. Ino masih sebatas dadanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis saat pemandangan mesra itu menjadi tontonan beberapa pegawai yang lewat. Termasuk para tatapan wanita yang memuja Sai diam-diam. Uh, mereka patah hati.

"Aku merindukanmu!" Ino masih berusaha memeluk Sai, lelaki itu juga tidak terlihat keberatan dengan tingkahnya.

"Pindahlah ke kamar hotel, kawan. Hanya berjarak kurang dari satu kilometer dari sini. Aku bisa meminjami mobilku dengan sukarela jika kau berminat." Tukas Sasuke datar.

Ino mendelik tak suka pada Sasuke yang terkesan tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Naruto hanya mendesah, ia sepertinya juga merindukan tunangannya.

"Ingat, siapa yang membantumu waktu lalu, Sasuke. Jangan lupakan itu." Ino berkata sambil melirik ke arah Sakura. Sasuke meresponnya dengan tatapan tajamnya sebagai balasan pada Ino. Sai mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, ia melirik Sasuke dan Ino bergantian baru Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Wanita itu langsung mengambil langkah berdiri di sisi Ino untuk menyadarkan perkataannya tadi.

"Apa? Kau jelas-jelas mengganggu kami yang sedang terburu-buru menuju rapat, Nona," kata Sasuke lagi dengan kata pedasnya. Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke dan dibalas tatapan tak kalah tajamnya.

Sai menghela napas. Ia menarik Ino pergi dan aku menoleh saat Sai dengan manisnya mencium kening Ino sekilas lalu kembali bergabung bersama kami.

"Ayo kita pergi." Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke dan mereka berjalan bersama lagi. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang memandang punggung mereka lirih.

Ino melangkah lebih dulu di depannya. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung menyusulnya, menoleh sesaat pada Sasuke yang berjarak belum jauh darinya dan mendapati lelaki itu melirik ke arahnya. Memberikan satu kedipan matanya pada Sakura dan wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya sebelum Sasuke menyadari apa respon yang akan ditimbulkan karena efeknya itu.

.

.

"Datanglah ke pesta ulang tahunku malam ini, Sakura. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu untuk datang." Ino tersenyum pada Sakura. Memberikan selembar undangan pada Sakura dan beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Sakura sangat ingin datang. Tapi apa ia pantas?

Jika ia tidak datang, itu akan menghancurkan hati Ino. Ia memutuskan untuk menjalin ikatan pertemanan. Sakura sangat menghargai hal itu.

"Aku akan datang!" Sakura berteriak pada Ino yang sudah masuk ke dalam lift. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan segera lift itu tertutup.

.

.

Sakura berencana untuk naik mobil pribadinya sendiri ke pesta ulang tahun Ino. Sasuke tidak menjemputnya. Mungkin, Ino tidak memberikan undangannya karena mengingat bagaimana Sasuke membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Itu hal yang tak mustahil bukan?

Seorang pelayan laki-laki berjaga di depan gedung. Sakura tersenyum tipis, memberikan kunci mobilnya dan pelayan itu segera pergi bersama dengan mobilnya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam. Pesta ini sangat mewah. Banyak tamu yang hadir dari kalangan atas dengan pakaian mereka yang menunjukkan betapa tingginya kelas mereka.

Sakura tidak tampil memalukan hari ini. Ia memakai pakaian yang ia beli dari hasil tabungannya selama ini. Pakaian dari butik ternama di pusat kota dengan harganya yang cukup mahal. Oh, dengan diskon tentunya.

Ia tidak melihat kehadiran Sasuke di sini. Mungkinkah Sasuke tak hadir?

Sosok yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya sudah berada di depannya. Sasuke datang dengan kemeja hitam disertai setelan jas hitam lengkap. Lelaki itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali pada Sakura.

"Kau marah padaku," seringai Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Salah satu dari lelaki berambut putih memanggil Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke segera mendekat, memberikan senyum tipisnya pada lelaki itu.

"Uh, kau terlihat baik hari ini," kata lelaki itu. Lalu matanya memutar ke arah wanita berhelai merah muda yang sedang bersama Sasuke. Ia tersenyum ketika memandangnya. "Siapa wanita cantik ini?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak suka dengan pandangan lelaki itu. Wajahnya berubah dingin. "Kekasihku."

Kini giliran Sakura yang terkejut. Wanita itu memutar matanya pada Sasuke dan lelaki itu dengan sopan mengundurkan diri dari sana. Sakura menoleh sekilas, melihat tatapan kekecewaan dari lelaki itu yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau menjadi kekasihmu!" kata Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghadap Sakura dan memberikan wanita itu tatapan tajamnya. "Memang tidak, tapi secara tak langsung kau lebih memilih diriku ketimbang lelaki brengsek itu. Kesimpulannya, kau adalah kekasihku." Sasuke mempertahan argumennya dengan sangat keras di hadapan Sakura. Wanita itu berdecak sebal. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Aku tak bilang aku mencintaimu, 'kan? Itu belum membuktikan apa-apa, Tuan." Sakura masih ingin berdebat. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menarik napas panjang. Lelaki itu kembali mengenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Belum dan itu pasti akan terjadi nanti." Jawab Sasuke mantap dengan seringainya.

Sakura mengerti. Ia akan kalah telak.

Sasuke mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama dua sahabatnya. Sai sedang bercanda bersama Ino ditemani Naruto bersama tunangannya. Sakura tidak ingat namanya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino. Wanita itu menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat. Sasuke menurutinya, mereka berdua mempercepat langkahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun , Ino!" Sakura memeluknya erat dan dibalas wanita itu. Sakura membuka sesuatu dari tas kecilnya. Memberikan Ino hadiahnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena Sakura sudah menemukan hadiah yang pas untuk wanita cantik itu.

"Astaga! Ini indah sekali! Terima kasih, Sakura." Ino tersenyum manis. Ia kembali memeluk Sakura erat dan menaruh hadiahnya di tempat khusus.

"Kapan kau membelinya?" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga wanita merah jambu itu. Sakura mendengus kecil, melirik Sasuke yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke kembali menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Sakura. Lelaki itu hanya diam saat Sakura membalas singkat pertanyaannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Sakura dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk bergeser.

"Nah, Sakura, perkenalkan ini tunanganku, Hinata. Hinata ini Sakura." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sakura mengangguk cepat, memberikan senyumnya saat manik perak Hinata menyambutnya hangat.

"Salam kenal, Sakura. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Hinata memeluk Sakura lembut. Wanita bangsawan itu terlihat sopan di matanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Menggeser sedikit tubuh Naruto yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Naruto menoleh, mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang sedikit tajam ke arahnya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu hanya tertawa dan menyikut keras pinggang Sasuke sampai membuat lelaki itu meringis.

Sai menahan tawanya. Melihat bagaimana tingkah bodoh kedua sahabatnya membuat hatinya menghangat. Sasuke yang dingin dengan Naruto yang hangat.

"Menyingkir, bodoh." Gerutu Sasuke saat Naruto masih saja tidak mau bergerak menjauhi Sakura. Lelaki dengan senyum menawannya itu menghela napas, menyingkir dengan begitu saja agar tidak terjadi keributan lebih besar lagi.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Ia melihat lampu ruangan mati secara tiba-tiba. Sosok Ino berada di atas panggung. Ia memberikan kata-kata singkat dan musik berubah menjadi alunan lembut. Beberapa pasangan maju ke depan lalu berdansa diiringi suara musik yang lembut.

Sakura menoleh, melihat Sai yang melangkah dengan Ino yang menarik tangannya. Diikuti Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya. Sakura mengikuti mereka dan tatapannya jatuh ke tengah ruangan saat dua pasangan itu berdansa mesra.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Sakura di bawah lampu ruangan yang berkelap-kelip teratur. Mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah ruangan. Mengikuti dua sahabatnya yang lain, Sasuke mulai mengajak Sakura untuk berdansa.

"Kau bukanlah tipe wanita bisa berdansa." Sasuke menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Tatapannya begitu dalam pada diri Sakura. Wanita itu hanya mampu tersenyum dan tak ada cara lain yang bisa ditunjukkannya.

Mereka tidak memedulikan bagaimana saat pasangan lain menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan memuja. Pasangan yang sempurna, begitu pikirnya.

Lampu kembali menyala. Sakura mendongak saat mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut oranye sedikit ke atas sedang berada di atas panggung. Lelaki itu sangat mempesona.

"_Are you ready for the party, ladies_?!" teriaknya dengan suara yang agak keras. Sakura berteriak kegirangan saat lelaki itu merubah suara musiknya menjadi tempo cepat. Ino berteriak penuh dan wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kekasihnya. Sasuke mendengus saat Sakura maju menuju berisan paling depan bersama Ino.

Lelaki itu memutar musiknya dengan tempo cepat. Membuat para wanita yang hanya duduk saja kini ikut bergabung bersama dan menari mengikuti iringan musik. Ditambah para lelaki yang tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah dari sana.

Sai menghela napas. Melihat Ino yang menari tanpa henti bersama Sakura. "Ino benar-benar merencanakan ini semua," katanya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang saat wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tatapannya hanya terpaku pada wanita itu sesaat sebelum ada sosok lain yang tak sengaja mengalihkannya.

"Sial."

Sai menoleh bersamaan dengan Naruto yang sibuk bersama Hinata di sampingnya. Wajah Sasuke mengeras dan tatapannya dingin. Sai melirik Naruto dan lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya tinggi.

Lamunan Sai buyar saat Ino menariknya untuk menarik bersama. Sai segera menurutinya dan lelaki itu ikut menari bersama kekasihnya.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan sosok itu sampai sebuah tangan ikut menariknya bersamaan. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang masih menari lincah membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau bukan penari yang baik," ejek Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tawa Sakura. Wanita itu bergerak menari sesuka hatinya. Dan sakura tahu benar, ia tidak pandai menari mengikuti musik.

Sakura melangkah cepat sembari menari mendekati Sasuke dengan tawanya yang masih melekat di bibirnya. Sasuke membuka tangannya, memeluk Sakura yang masih tertawa di pelukannya.

Memeluk wanita itu hingga melupakan kalau ada sosok lain yang memandang mereka dengan luka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura melepas pelukannya. Memandang Sasuke yang tengah menatap serius padanya. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, mendekatkan bibirnya hingga bibir Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senang.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ciuman mereka masih berlangsung dan ia tidak berniat menghentikannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciumannya dengan diiringi musik yang masih mengalun dalam tempo cepat. Manik kelam Sasuke lurus menatap depan, mendapati sosok lain yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sasuke masih memandangnya. Menunjukkan secara terang-terangan kalau ia sudah menang telak dari sosok itu.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

AN:

_P.s: Haunted akan dijadiin multichap tapi saya ga janji update cepet yah hehe *menghilang*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kelopak mata yang masih memberat ditambah wajahnya yang bertransformasi seperti _zombie_. Hari ini keadaannya sangat buruk. Sangat. Ia akan membolos kerja seperti biasa dan Sasuke akan marah padanya.

Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara dirinya dan Sasuke?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia hanya menjalaninya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya. Bahkan mengucapkan kata-kata balasan seperti _'Aku mencintaimu'_ saja terasa sangat sulit.

Sasuke mengamuk di pesta karena kehadiran Gaara yang datang. Ino tidak memberitahunya kalau Gaara juga ikut hadir di acara pesta ulang tahunnya dan laki-laki itu bersama Shion kemarin malam. Sakura tidak memedulikannya, hanya saja, ia tidak bisa memandang Gaara lama. Perasaannya akan kembali campur aduk.

Ino dan Sasuke terjebak dalam keributan hingga Naruto dan Sai harus menengahi mereka berdua. Mungkin ini salahnya juga, Gaara menghampirinya dan lelaki itu membawanya ke belakang taman tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan yah, hasilnya buruk.

Sasuke tempramen, egois dan segala kekuasaannya ia akan melakukan apa saja. Dan kemarin benar-benar puncaknya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu adanya Gaara di sela-sela acara itu. Ia hanya tau bagaimana sorot tatapan kelam Sasuke yang mengeras seiring pesta kemarin. Laki-laki itu tidak bilang apa-apa.

Sakura melirik malas pada ponselnya yang bergetar searah jarum jam. Layar ponsel itu menunjukkan nama Sasuke di sana. Lelaki itu pasti mencarinya karena dirinya yang tidak mau masuk kerja.

Sakura memencet tombol merah di sana. Ia mendesah sebentar, bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera membersihkan diri.

.

.

Sakura sudah mengirim pesan pada Karin kalau hari ini ia akan mengambil cuti yang diberikan Perusahaan pada pegawainya. Dan Karin menyetujuinya karena Sakura berbohong kalau ia sudah mengatakannya pada Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sakura ingin pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Ia butuh udara segar dan sedikit bersenang-senang. Kejadian tadi malam benar-benar membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

Pearl menghampiri Sakura, kucing manis itu tampaknya tidak mau ditinggal sendiri oleh pemiliknya. Sakura bergerak untuk menurunkan kucing itu dari gendongannya. "Sayangku, aku akan pulang cepat percayalah. Aku hanya butuh udara segar." Pearl hanya membalas dengan sebuah erangan kecil.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia mengikat rambutnya dan siap untuk pergi sampai dimana ia membuka pintu rumahnya ia mendapati ada sosok lain yang berdiri.

Sakura menahan napasnya. "Gaara?"

Gaara memberikan senyuman kecilnya. Sakura meringis perih bagaimana wajah babak belur Gaara kemarin dan sisa-sisa perkelahian itu masih ada.

"Apa kau baik?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Oke. Kau ada perlu apa kemari?"

Gaara menarik napasnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kembalilah padaku," lirihnya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Wajah Gaara yang masih terluka ditambah sorot matanya yang tulus membuatnya tersentuh. Tapi bisakah?

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gaara dan melirik ponselnya. Nama Sasuke lagi yang tertera di sana.

"Halo?"

"_Tutup pintu rumahmu atau aku akan benar-benar menghajar Gaara lagi."_

Sakura menoleh ke arah pagar rumahnya. Sosok Sasuke yang ada di sana membuatnya menghela napas. Sakura berdecak sebentar dan kepala Gaara menoleh. Mendapati Uchiha Sasuke melangkah memasuki pintu utama.

Sakura bisa mendengar geraman rendah dari laki-laki di depannya. Sasuke melangkah dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau tidak masuk kerja?"

Sasuke berkata padanya tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Lelaki itu justru memandang Gaara dari atas hingga bawah. Kilatan matanya terlihat meremehkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

Kini, perhatian Sasuke mengarah padanya. Lelaki itu menatapnya datar namun sorot matanya menajam. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi selain mendesah kesal.

"Oke, baiklah. Jika kalian berdua ingin berkelahi lagi silakan. Tapi tolong jangan dirumahku. Mengerti!?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Wanita itu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Tatapan kelam Sasuke jatuh pada cincin yang dibawa Gaara lalu pada Sakura.

Sial.

Gaara berusaha membuang mukanya dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki itu mencoba dengan mengalihkannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu." Pinta Gaara.

Sasuke hanya diam. Lelaki itu menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

"Kembalilah padaku, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura belum sempat menjawab apa-apa sebelum kepalan tangan mengarah pada wajah Gaara hingga lelaki itu mundur ke belakang.

"Bajingan macam apa yang meminta mantan kekasihnya kembali setelah apa yang kaulakukan, hah!?"

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mundur. Ia sedikit merasa iba pada Gaara yang wajahnya masih terluka ditambah pukulan Sasuke yang membuat lukanya melebar.

Gaara mendesis sinis. Ia mengelap sudut pipinya yang membiru. "Laki-laki macam apa yang merebut tunangan orang lain!?" teriak Gaara.

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia seperti dihakimi di sini. Maka dengan gerakan kilat, Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Lelaki itu hendak mengeluarkan protesnya langsung tertahan dengan delikan tajam dari Sakura.

"Kau?" Sakura menunjuk tangan Gaara. "Jika aku tidak mengenal Sasuke mungkin kau akan menyakitiku lebih dari ini. Jadi, selamat tinggal. Jangan coba-coba untuk menemuiku lagi. Apa kau mengerti?"

Gaara tidak sanggup menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terkejut karena kata-kata sinis Sakura. Ia sadar, ia telah banyak menyakiti wanita ini. Dan Sakura, ia benar-benar membenci Gaara saat ini.

"Sakura, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

Sakura mengerang. Ia menarik tangan Gaara untuk menjauh dari pintu utamanya. Wanita itu hanya menoleh sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan Gaara yang terluka.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat dan pemandangan Sasuke pertama kali yang menjadi objeknya. "Apa?"

Sasuke menggendikan bahu. Alerginya pada kucing sudah membaik dengan pil yang diberikan dokter pribadinya. Ia menghampiri Sakura, sebelum wanita itu bisa berlari menghindar.

"Kau mau apa?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Melakukan sesuatu padamu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Lalu, Sakura tidak bisa memberontak lagi saat ciuman panjang itu diberikan Sasuke padanya. Lelaki itu menciumnya penuh gairah dan tuntutan. Sakura bisa menyadarinya.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Cuti satu harinya menjadi berantakan seperti ini karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Rei Gaara.

"Aku benar-benar butuh udara segar dan berlibur," Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. "Jadi, mengapa kau tidak kembali ke kantormu dan melanjutkan tugasmu?"

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergerak mematuhi keinginan Sakura.

"Aku akan ikut."

Lalu, ia menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari rumahnya setelah ia mengunci rumah itu rapat-rapat. Meninggalkan Pearl yang tengah menatap majikannya dengan bingung.

.

.

"Apa kau akan berbelanja sebanyak ini?" Sasuke menggeram rendah ditengah kegiatannya menemani Sakura berbelanja. Wanita itu hanya menggendikan bahunya acuh, tidak memedulikan wajah kesal dan lelah Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menghukummu." Sasuke mengerang rendah membuat Sakura harus menahan tawanya.

Lalu, petugas wanita yang berjaga tampak memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah merona. Sakura berdeham sebentar, menyadari ketika mereka sedang dilihat seseroang.

"Tolong bungkuskan ini untukku." Petugas tadi segera pergi setelah mengambil sepotong atasan milik Sakura. Sakura mengikuti langkah wanita itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya kesal.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk memutar isi _mall_ mencari pakaian yang bagus untuk Sakura dan beberapa barang lainnya untuk kebutuhannya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura yang melangkah bersama di sampingnya menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke melirik barang belanjaan yang ia bawa dan beberapa ada di tangan Sakura. Lalu, wajahnya berubah misterius.

"Kau tidak membeli apa yang menjadi kesenanganku, Nona?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika tatapan mata Sasuke jatuh pada sebuah toko _lingerie_ dengan beberapa _lingerie _yang dipasang di patung-patung yang ada di _etalase_ kaca. Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia melirik Sasuke yang menyeringai.

Lalu, tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia bisa menyadari bagaimana wajah merona dari para pegawai toko itu saat melihat Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam toko mereka.

Menyebalkan.

"Bisa ambilkan aku produk terbaik kalian?"

Salah satu pegawai yang terbengong memandang Sasuke langsung mengangguk penuh gugup. Rona merah tidak bisa hilang dari wajah pucatnya. Beberapa kali juga Sakura melihat pegawai itu memilah pakaian itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Oh, ayolah, apa kau bercanda?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menoleh pada Sakura yang memasang wajah kesal dan bosan di belakangnya. Pegawai itu membawakan tiga buah produk terbaik mereka dan Sasuke langsung menyuruh mereka untuk membungkusnya.

"Aku yang akan bayar." Katanya. Sakura menghela napas, ia maju lebih dulu untuk membayar semua _lingerie_ itu. Ia memandang _lingerie_ itu dengan tatapan mengerikannya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Dengan bermodalkan pesona dan raut wajah tampannya, pegawai kasir itu langsung mengarahkan semua kantung belanjaannya pada Sasuke dan lelaki itu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

Sial. Sakura benar-benar marah.

"Terima kasih. Semoga Anda mau berkunjung lagi ke sini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia berusaha mengejar Sakura yang melangkah lebih cepat di depannya. Ia tidak kuasa menyembunyikan seringai tipisnya.

Cemburu.

Sial. Betapa senangnya dia.

Sakura berdiri di dekat pintu mobil penumpang. Menunggu Sasuke yang sedang memindahkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke bagian belakang mobil. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang bersidekap bersandar pada mobil lain yang terparkir tepat di sebelah mobilnya.

"Masuk, Sakura atau aku akan benar-benar menghukummu." Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpangnya untuk Sakura. Wanita itu masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak mau aku menyetubuhimu di sini 'kan?"

Wajah Sakura langsung merona hebat. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan seringainya. Ia masuk diikuti dengan wajah senangnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku kesal?"

Sasuke menggendikan bahunya, merasa tidak peduli. Ia terus melajukan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Kau membayar semua belanjaanku. Kau seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu. Aku membawa uang untuk membeli kebutuhanku sendiri." Sakura berkata kesal sesaat setelah mereka telah keluar dari area _mall_ tadi. Sasuke masih fokus memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Apa pun yang menjadi kesenanganmu, aku harus melakukannya."

.

.

"Aku lapar."

Sasuke menaruh barang belanjaan milik Sakura di atas meja makan wanita itu. Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Ia tahu arti lapar yang dimaksud Sasuke di sini.

"Aku benar-benar ingin makan sesuatu, Sakura. Hilangkan pikiran kotor itu dari kepalamu." Sasuke berkata jengah sembari menatap wajah Sakura yang menahan malu.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Sakura menyingkirkan semua barang miliknya ke kamarnya lalu wanita itu bergegas untuk memotong beberapa sayuran dan makanan untuk mereka.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura dari balik punggung wanita itu. Jasnya sudah ia taruh di dalam mobilnya. Hanya menyisakan kemeja putihnya dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka dan celana bahan hitamnya.

Naruto dan Sai beberapa kali menelponnya tapi tidak ia hiraukan. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura saat ini. Sejak insiden ia mengacaukan pesta Ino kemarin, rasanya ia tidak mau bertemu wanita itu lagi.

Memang, ia akui ia salah karena bertindak gegabah dengan memukul Rei Gaara terlebih dulu di saat pesta itu berlangsung, tapi jangan salahkan dia kalau Gaara yang menyentuh miliknya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Di sana nama Mei Terumi tertera di layar ponselnya. Sasuke memandang ponsel itu sebentar, lalu menekan tombol merah.

Masih begitu sampai Sakura menghidangkan makan malamnya. Sasuke mematikan ponselnya agar kegiatannya tidak terganggu oleh kehadiran wanita itu.

"Apa kau punya masalah?" Sakura bertanya dengan dahi berkerut setelah ia menata piring dan peralatan makan lainnya.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Ia menarik kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura.

"Oh."

Tak ada percakapan berarti di antara mereka berdua sampai acara makan malam selesai.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan menginap?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia memberikan seringai khasnya pada Sakura dan wanita itu memutar matanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku menginap?"

Sakura memiringkan bibirnya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya dan itu sepertinya bagus jika kau tak mau menginap." Ia tertawa kecil saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau bisa memotong gajiku setelah ini. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Sasuke tetap menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan Sakura mendesah.

"Oke, baiklah. Terserah denganmu."

Dan Sakura tidak sempat memundurkan kepalanya saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Mereka larut dalam ciuman panjang dan dalam. Sama-sama saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin sekali bercinta denganmu hari ini. Tapi, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting." Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri adanya gairah di mata kelam Sasuke.

"Kau bisa kapan saja melakukannya denganku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sakura mencium sekali lagi bibir itu hingga mereka kembali larut dalam ciuman panjang. Sakura menyudahi ciuman itu dan ia menutup pintu rumahnya sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi.

.

.

Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan dan Sasuke melupakannya. Oh, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartementnya. Masih gelap. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu saat berangkat tadi. Lalu, ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, tangannya menggapai saklar lampu dan matanya melotot tajam saat mendapati Mei Terumi sedang berpose menggoda dengan memakai bra dan celana dalam saja. Wanita itu sengaja menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menggoda Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sasuke tajam.

Mei kemudian bangun dengan senyum licik di wajahnya. Wanita itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang diam membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sayang."

Sial. Ia akan muntah sekarang juga.

"Kau bisa menyewa laki-laki lain di luar sana. Jangan ganggu aku, sialan."

Mei menjawab dengan tawa geli. Ia memutari tubuh Sasuke yang menegang karena beberapa kali mendapati Mei yang sengaja menggodanya dengan menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Mei tertawa kecil mendapati Sasuke yang mendesis sedang menahan gairahnya. Lelaki itu memandangnya tajam. Mei dengan berani mendekatkan wajahnya, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Sentuh aku, Sasuke."

Sebentar lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Mei memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen-momen yang akan menjadi kemenangannya karena berhasil menghancurkan ego Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sial." Mei merasakan tubuhnya yang terdorong hingga tepi ranjang dengan posisinya jatuh terduduk. Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya penuh jijik dan kebencian.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berani datang kemari dan membuka kamar apartementku tanpa seizin dariku. Kau juga berani menghubungiku hanya untuk memamerkan tubuhmu? Aku tidak tertarik."

Hati Mei mencelos seketika mendengar kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke di depannya. Lelaki itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilat emosi di matanya dan ia tidak menangkap adanya gairah yang membuat Sasuke luluh padanya.

Tangan Mei mengepal karena mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari laki-laki yang menjadi incarannya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Segala pesona dan semua yang ada pada lelaki ini tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

Tanpa sengaja Mei memegang sebuah gelas kaca. Matanya nyalang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah. Baru saja Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Mei sendiri, tiba-tiba gelas itu melayang mengenai tangan Sasuke yang robek di punggung tangannya.

"Brengsek." Kesabarannya benar-benar habis sekarang. Sasuke menatap Mei dengan sorot dinginnya. Ia menarik dengan paksa tangan wanita itu dan sedikit menyeretnya saat Mei berusaha memberontak minta dilepaskan.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartementnya. Ia mendorong wanita itu keluar dari apartementnya hanya dengan bra dan celana dalamnya. Tatapan Sasuke masih sama, dingin namun mematikan. Membuat Mei tidak dapat berkutik sedikit pun.

"Kau akan dapat pelajarannya setelah ini."

Sasuke menutup pintu apartementnya setelah mendengar suara Mei yang berteriak agar dirinya membuka pintu untuknya. Ia adalah wanita dan ia memiliki rasa malu. Bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke rumahnya hanya dengan pakaian seperti ini?

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke masih tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mei menggeram rendah. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Ia menahan napasnya setelah memutuskan untuk turun dari apartement itu menuju mobilnya. Berusaha menahan rasa malunya bulat-bulat.

Setelah ini ia bersumpah ia akan membalas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya dengan lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

Sakura menaruh tas kerjanya di dekat komputer miliknya. Ia melirik pada pintu ruangan Sasuke, tanda-tanda lelaki itu sudah datang sepertinya belum ada.

Namun tak lama, pintu lift berbunyi, menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah kantuknya dan tangan yang terbalut perban asal. Ada sisa darah yang masih membekas di sana karena perban itu tidak terpasang dengan benar.

Sakura bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghalangi jalan Sasuke dan kepala lelaki itu mendongak.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke masih diam. Ia melangkah melalui Sakura dengan wajah yang masih sama. Datar.

Sakura melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan. Mengambil beberapa cairan antiseptic dan perban untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak menatap pintu sesaat setelah Sakura masuk. Wanita itu tidak mengetuk pintu dan wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir padanya.

"Kemari."

Sasuke hanya menuruti lelaki itu dengan wajah menunduk. Ia tak akan bisa berkata apa-apa pada Sakura apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi malam.

Sakura mengobati tangannya dengan hati-hati. Wanita itu beberapa kali meringis perih saat menyadari dalamnya luka robekan yang dialaminya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?"

"Terkena pecahan gelas."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan ia melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati tangan Sasuke. Setelah diberi beberapa cairan antiseptic, ia membalut punggung tangan Sasuke dengan perban.

"Kau akan lebih baik." Sakura memberikan senyum simpulnya dan menaruh kotak obat itu di meja. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada mata kelam Sasuke yang tampak tidak baik. Lelaki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

"Kau mungkin terlalu lelah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Sakura duduk di sofanya dan pergi menuju kursi kebesarannya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hari ini hanya bisa diam. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu lelah bekerja hingga jam tidurnya terganggu dan ia mengerti.

Sasuke melirik pada Sakura yang sedang melangkah menjauhi ruangannya. Ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Tidak akan.

Bagaimana kalau wanita itu meninggalkannya?

.

.

Sasuke tidak keluar ruangan selama sehari penuh ini. Sampai jam pulang berakhir pun lelaki itu tidak keluar ruangan. Mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan Sakura tidak ingin mengganggunya. Maka dari itu, ia pulang mengendarai mobil pribadinya menuju rumahnya.

Sosok Pearl langsung berlari menghampirinya. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh mungil kucingnya penuh sayang. Ia lalu membuka laci mejanya. Memberi makan untuk Pearl karena kucing itu merengek kelaparan.

Pintunya diketuk tak sabaran oleh seseorang. Dan seingatnya, yang berani mengetuk seperti itu hanyalah Sasuke. Pearl sedang sibuk memakan makan malamnya. Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sedikit berlari untuk membuka pintunya.

"Halo."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya melihat sosok wanita bertubuh tinggi dan langsing berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sosok itu memakai olesan _make-up_ yang cukup tebal dengan lipstick merah tebalnya.

"Aku Mei Terumi. Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia tidak kenal siapa wanita ini dan untuk apa ia kemari.

"Aku dengar Uchiha Sasuke sedang dekat denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke menggilaimu hingga ia meninggalkanku."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mei tersenyum licik. Ia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Kau hanyalah wanita pemuas ranjangnya sama seperti diriku."

Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Setahunya … Sasuke mencintainya. Apakah lelaki itu berbohong?

"Kau salah orang, Nona. Sasuke tidak bilang seperti itu padaku. Jangan menjadi api diantara kami." Sakura berujar sarkatis hingga senyum kemenangan di wajahnya luntur seketika.

"Sialan. Wanita sepertimu bisa apa untuknya? Memuaskannya saja tidak."

Oh, kesabaran Sakura habislah sudah. Dengan kasar, ia sedikit mendorong tubuh wanita itu hingga Mei hampir saja terpeleset dengan sepatu berhaknya.

Wajah Mei memerah karena kesal. Ia melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Sakura yang membuat kepala wanita itu hampir membentur pintu.

"Dengar, jalang. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya. Mengerti!? Jauhi Sasuke dan hidupmu akan aman."

Sakura sama sekali tidak gentar dengan bentakan wanita itu di depannya. Wanita itu mendorong pintu rumahnya sampai sosok Mei tidak terlihat lagi.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Ia melangkah menjauhi pintu utama sampai sebuah pintu terdorong cukup keras membuat kepalanya menoleh dan—

—_**DUAGH**_

Sebuah batu besar tidak sengaja menghantam kepalanya hingga berdarah. Sakura tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain tubuhnya yang membentur lantai dan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

.

.

Sasuke berlari memutari koridor rumah sakit diikuti Naruto dan Sai di belakangnya. Ino juga tidak kalah paniknya sama dengan dirinya. Wanita itu memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut dan mengesampingkan permusuhan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Iris kelam Sasuke mengeras mendapati sosok Gaara yang sedang berdiri gelisah di depan ruangan bernomor enam itu. Gaara tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke bersama teman-temannya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Gaara hanya diam. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke yang bernada marah padanya. Tak lama, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

"Nona Sakura baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami benturan kecil di kepalanya dan beruntung itu tidak berbahaya. Ia pingsan karena melihat darah. Tapi, kami bisa mengatasinya."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah leganya. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam terlebih dulu sebelum Gaara yang menyelanya.

Sakura sedang tertidur setelah dokter menyuntikkannya obat bius padanya. Ia meringis melihat perban yang terlilit di kepalanya.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam bersama Ino yang memaksa untuk melihat Sakura secara langsung. Sai menunggu di depan bersama Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Gaara menoleh pada Sai. "Aku sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan melihat Sakura yang jatuh pingsan dengan darah dari kepalanya."

Sorot mata Sai tampak menajam memandang Gaara yang berbicara dengan tenangnya. Lalu, lelaki itu menoleh pada Ino yang keluar dengan wajah lega.

"Sakura baik-baik saja. Tapi, siapa yang berani melakukan ini padanya?"

Sai menggendikan bahunya. Ia memeluk Ino yang bersandar di bahunya. Tatapan kelamnya kembali jatuh pada Gaara yang terlihat gusar di tempat duduknya.

Kemudian, suara Naruto yang sedikit berteriak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sai berdiri diikuti Ino yang menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang melangkah lebih dulu dengan Naruto yang mengejarnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sai mengikuti mereka dan meninggalkan Ino bersama dengan Gaara yang mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura. Ino memandang punggung Gaara dari belakang. Dahinya berkerut menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Sasuke, kumohon berhentilah." Pinta Naruto setelah mereka sampai di pintu kaca rumah sakit. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan tatapannya yang mematikan.

"Sasuke, jangan bertindak sesuatu yang bisa mencelakaimu." Naruto berusaha mendekati sahabatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sai setelah ia melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras.

"Aku tahu dibalik kecelakaan yang Sakura alami ada Mei yang menjadi dalangnya." Desis Sasuke tajam.

Sai mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Ia ingin berbicara lagi sebelum sosok Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya. Lelaki itu sudah pergi untuk menemui Mei.

Naruto mendesah berat. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri karena tidak bisa menghentikan amarah Sasuke yang akan meledak saat ini juga.

Ino mengintip dari celah pintu untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada Sakura yang sedang tertidur di sana. Ia akan memukul lelaki itu jika Gaara berani menyakiti Sakura sedikit pun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kumohon kembalilah padaku dan tinggalkan Sasuke untukku."

Ino memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat mendengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Gaara. Wanita itu segera menutup pintu kembali setelah melihat sosok Sai datang bersama Naruto.

"Gaara di dalam?"

Ino mengangguk kecil. Mereka bertiga kembali duduk dalam diam menunggu Sakura hingga ia sadar.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit dengan tampang kusutnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Mei dimana pun dan wanita itu jelas sekali kabur.

Ia melirik kedua sahabatnya yang tertidur di kursi tunggu dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan Sakura. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. Ia segera masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu itu dalam gerakan pelan.

Sakura masih tertidur. Wanita itu terlihat nyenyak di tidurnya. Sasuke mengambil salah satu kursi di sana. Menariknya hingga dekat dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka yang berusaha menyakitimu," lirih Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sakura mendengarnya.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat seiring gerakan napas Sakura yang teratur.

Lalu, ia menatap wajah tenang itu dalam-dalam. Sakura bergerak di tidurnya. Bibir wanita itu membuka sedikit, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"A… aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya yang membuka lalu setelah itu Sakura kembali tertidur. Ia mengigau kecil karena efek obat itu sangat kuat padanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan wajahnya yang maju mendekati wajah Sakura yang tertidur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayangku." Mengecupnya tepat di dahi wanita itu dengan melupakan fakta kalau sosok Gaara yang meihat mereka dengan pandangan terlukanya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai, yang minta update Outside mana suaranyaa? Udah di update ya, maaf ngaret. Untuk chap ini bagaimana? Saya benar-benar kehabisan ide makanya harus di stop sampai di sini.

Saran, review, kritik, dan segala macamnya ditunggu. Maaf ya reviewnya gabisa saya bales (lagi) tapi percaya deh, saya baca semua feedback dari kalian. Terima kasih yaa! :3

Lots of love

Delevingne


	10. Chapter 10

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Sasuke masih setia menunggu Sakura bangun, setidaknya, wanita itu benar-benar bangun dan mengatakan kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia akan sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia.

Sudah berapa kali ia katakan?

Keributan kecil masih terjadi di depan pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Sasuke tidak memusingkan hal itu. Paling hanya Naruto atau Sai yang bertengkar karena sifat bodoh Naruto.

"Kau seharusnya pergi, Gaara!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas karena efek obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter tadi. Sasuke keluar ruangan, mendapati Yamanaka Ino yang memandang Gaara dengan marah.

"Kau kembali pada Sakura dan meninggalkan Shion yang hampir bunuh diri karenamu? Oh, laki-laki macam apa kau ini?!" Desis Ino marah.

Sai yang sejak tadi melihat hanya diam saja. Ia tampak tidak memedulikan arti tata-tertib tentang larangan berteriak di rumah sakit yang akan mengganggu pasien nantinya.

Naruto izin untuk membeli makan siang. Dan kini, Gaara dengan wajah angkuhnya berani datang dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar kesukaan Sakura.

"Sakura tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu." Sasuke berkata tenang, seolah-olah ia mengetahui isi kepala Sakura.

Gaara hanya mendesis sinis. Ia mengabaikan tatapan Ino yang masih bergumam menyumpah padanya.

"Dari awal aku tidak pernah mencintai Shion," Gaara berkata tenang. Ia melirik jendela kecil yang menghubungkan antara luar ruangan dan kamar. "Aku hanya mencintai Sakura. Itu saja."

Sasuke menahan tawanya kuat-kuat. Ia berdeham, menutupi rasa gelinya. "Lalu, tiga tahun menjalani hubungan gelap itu, bisa kau jelaskan?"

Gaara mengerang.

"Tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu."

Ino tertawa sinis. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap Gaara dengan pandangan menghina. "Kau lebih pantas bersama Shion ketimbang Sakura. Kurasa, temanku itu benar-benar mencintaimu dan kau mengabaikannya begitu saja. Yang benar saja, kau ini seperti banci. Pergi begitu saja."

Sai masih diam mendengarkan. Ia akan menarik kesimpulan dari perdebatan antara kekasihnya dan Gaara.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih diam dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura begitu saja. Membuat Sasuke yang sempat lengah harus mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hampir menggedor pintu kamar jika ia tidak ingat kalau ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Sial!"

Ino memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Rambut pirang indahnya ia kuncir tinggi. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari Deidara, Kakaknya kalau Shion sedang di rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat wanita itu benar-benar ingin menghilangkan nyawanya. Mungkin, Ino akan berbaik hati untuk menjenguknya. Mereka sempat dekat.

"Kau harus menjenguk Shion, Sayang," Suara lembut Sai berhasil membuat kepalanya menoleh. Ia hampir lupa dengan eksistensi keberadaan kekasihnya. Ino hanya mengangguk, ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi setelah mencium pelipis Sai.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Gaara setelah ini. Tidak, tidak, aku akan membuat dia merasakan penderitaan terlebih dulu."

Sai terkekeh. "Kau terlalu kejam."

"Aku sebenarnya baik." Sasuke tidak mau terima ejekan Sai.

Sai menggendikan bahunya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tampak gelisah mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Beberapa kali lelaki itu mengumpat dan terdengar keras hampir sepanjang lorong.

Naruto datang bersama Hana di gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu langsung berlari memeluk Sai. Mendapat ciuman singkat dari Sai dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Dimana Ibunya?"

Naruto menaruh sekantung plastik makanannya. "Konan pergi untuk membeli bunga dan parsel. Ia datang sendiri tanpa Itachi dan aku bertemu saat Hana pergi ke tempat makan. Ia ingin ikut denganku menemui kalian."

Sasuke menggendong keponakan kecilnya. Gadis manis itu menatap Sasuke dan mencium pipi kanan Pamannya dengan sayang.

"Dimana Bibi Sakura?"

Oh, ia lupa kalau ia tidak memberitahukan keluarganya mengenai keadaan Sakura.

"Ia di dalam, sedang tidur."

Hana mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Mata kelamnya menyipit saat mendapati ada laki-laki lain yang duduk di sisi ranjang sembari memegang tangan Sakura.

"Siapa dia?"

"Si Brengsek Rei Gaara."

Hana menoleh dengan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. Sai hanya terkekeh saat mendapati Hana memaksa turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan berlari menuju Naruto yang sedang merogoh saku celananya.

"Kau harus mengembalikannya, itu terlalu banyak untukmu."

Hana tersenyum senang. Ia mengangkat uangnya tinggi-tinggi di hadapan Naruto. "Aku akan bilang Mama."

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia akan kehilangan seratus dollar karena ulahnya mengumpat di depan Hana dan ia melupakan gadis itu.

"Hana akan bersekolah sampai ke jenjang Perguruan Tinggi dengan uang toples itu," Sai bergumam, mendapati delikan Hana yang begitu menggemaskan. "Kau akan menjadi wanita yang mandiri karena tidak pernah meminta uang pada orangtuamu."

Naruto mengerang. Ia melihat Hana yang cekikikan mendengar kata-kata manis dari seorang Shimura Sai. Ia lalu pergi menuju Sai, memeluk lelaki itu dan menciumnya. "Terima kasih, Paman Sai. Aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh."

Sai tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk Hana dengan sayang. "Aku akan menunggumu memakai topi kelulusan itu nanti, Sayang."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatapnya. Sai benar, Hana dengan mudahnya masuk ke sekolah mahal hanya dengan uang toplesnya saja. Itachi tidak akan repot-repot untuk membayar uang sekolahnya dan hanya memberikan putrinya ongkos.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Gaara muncul dengan wajah tenangnya. Ia menatap Sai dan Naruto sekilas dengan datar, lalu pada Sasuke yang melemparkan tatapan sinisnya, dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia tidak melihat apa yang Gaara lakukan di dalam sana bersama Sakura yang tertidur. Apakah lelaki itu menciumnya? Atau memeluknya?

"Sial. Bajingan itu harus diberi pelajaran nanti. Brengsek!"

Hana menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bulatnya. Ia memberikan Sasuke ponsel milik Sai dan menggunakan aplikasi kalkulator yang Sai tunjukkan padanya. Sai tersenyum menyesal.

"Paman Sasuke, kau mengumpat terlalu banyak." Hana benar-benar gadis yang sangat pintar. Ia tidak bisa dibodohi.

"Oke, berapa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet dari balik jas hitamnya. Ia menatap Hana yang memandang layar ponsel itu bingung.

"Paman Sai, bisa bantu aku?"

Sai menatap layar ponselnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto tersenyum jahil di sampingnya.

"Itu empat ratus dollar, manis."

Hana mengangguk cepat. Ia kembali mengambil ponsel Sai dan pergi menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, mendapat tawa geli dari Naruto yang menang mengerjainya.

"Kau akan jadi bujangan kaya. Ini." Sasuke memberikan empat ratus dollar dan Hana dengan senyum lebarnya, memasukkan uang itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tersenyum pada Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh takjub.

"Aku sayang Paman!" cicitnya dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Oh, ia juga mencintai malaikat kecilnya ini.

Lalu, Konan datang dengan wajah sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia membawa seikat bunga dan separsel berukuran sedang berisikan makanan ringan.

"Dimana Sakura? Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku diberitahu Naruto tentang Sakura. Mei benar-benar kurang ajar." Konan menggeram marah. Dan tampaknya, ia sengaja mengabaikan tatapan putri kecilnya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Itu tidak berlaku untuk Mama, Sayang. Kau harus ingat itu."

Dan dengusan di antara tiga lelaki itu berhasil menarik senyum simpul di bibir Konan.

Hana mengangguk, ia mengambil tempat di sisi Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Konan masuk ke dalam.

"Aku belum menemukan Mei. Ia kabur begitu saja." Sasuke bergumam datar namun kilatan matanya tidak bisa membohongi Konan begitu saja. Ia menikah dengan Itachi sudah hampir lima tahun dan ia sudah mengenal dalam bagaimana karakter setiap keluarganya.

"Aku tidak memberitahukan Ibu dan Ayah. Itachi juga sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini saat aku meneleponnya tadi."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Mengapa?"

Konan menghela napas. "Itu akan berbuntut panjang. Ibu mertuaku terlalu panikan dalam segala hal yang menyangkut rumah sakit. Kurasa kalian tahu itu."

Sai mendengus kecil. Ia mengingat Ibunya yang jauh lebih bermasalah dari ini.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Konan. Hana turun dari kursinya, mengikuti Ibunya masuk ke dalam dan langsung mendapat tangan besar dari seseorang di depan pintunya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk."

Hana menatap tajam Sasuke dengan pandangan mata bulatnya. Ia memajukan bibirnya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Mengapa aku tidak boleh masuk?"

Sasuke menggendikan bahunya. Ia menutup pintu ruangan Sakura dan masih mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari malaikat kecilnya.

"Tidak. Seingat Paman, kau punya truma dengan jarum suntik. Apa kau lupa?"

Hana menunduk kecil. Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya.

"Aku melihatmu menangis karena jarum suntik itu, Sayang. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Dan kau selalu bilang pada Ibumu untuk tidak lagi masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Kali ini kau melanggarnya."

Hana mengangguk. Ia turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan melangkah mendekati Sai dan Naruto lalu duduk di tengah-tengah mereka dengan diam.

Naruto bergumam menyadari wajah Hana yang sedang sedih sekaligus menggemaskan. Ia menggendong gadis manis itu dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Kurasa Naruto akan membelikannya gulali berukuran besar dan permen yang banyak," Sai menatap kepergian Naruto yang menghilang di belokan lorong. Matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dari luar ruangan.

"Semoga saja Naruto tidak akan mendapat pukulan telak dari Itachi karena Hana mempunyai alergi dengan beberapa jenis permen manis." Sasuke menjawab santai. Ia membiarkan Konan di dalam bersama Sakura yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu, ia mengambil tempat di depan Sai. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam.

.

.

"Ino? Mengapa kau di sini, Sayang?"

Ino memeluk Deidara singkat dan menatap dari beberapa laki-laki yang memandangnya penuh memuja. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang merubah Shion dengan begitu pesat. Dikelilingi banyak laki-laki tampan membuat wanita itu terlihat pongah. Merasa bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakter Shion yang manis dan lugu dahulu.

"Dimana Shion?"

Deidara menunjuk pintu kayu dengan dagunya.

"Aku akan masuk."

Lalu, ada tangan nakal yang mencoba memegang bahu telanjangnya. Ino mendelik tak suka, ia mendengus saat lelaki berambut merah agak kecoklatan itu tertawa.

"Aku penggemarmu, Yamanaka Ino," ia berbisik sensual. Membuat Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Shion. Mata biru wanita itu memandang tajam ke dalam mata coklat lelaki itu.

Deidara hendak maju untuk melindungi adiknya. Namun tertahan ketika ada tangan lain yang coba menghalanginya.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana adikmu bisa membela dirinya. Kumo sangat pandai menggoda gadis cantik. Ia akan mendapat ganjarannya."

Deidara terdiam di tempatnya. Tatapannya mengeras saat tangan Kumo kembali berani menyentuh bahu telanjang adiknya. Di saat itu juga, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah tampannya dan lelaki itu terhuyung mundur ke belakang sembari memegang sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

Ino melempar tatapan membunuhnya. Ia menunjuk lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dengar, aku sangat menghargai kalau kau penggemarku. Tapi, aku sudah bertunangan dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku dengan tangan menjijikanmu itu lagi!" Desis Ino tajam dan memukul sekali lagi wajah lelaki itu dengan tasnya. Ia masuk ke dalam, sedikit membanting pintu kamar Shion.

Deidara menyeringai mendapati sifat Ino yang lemah lembut berubah sangar dalam beberapa menit. Ia menertawakan teman satu profesi dengannya. Kumo pantas mendapatkannya.

"Wow." Deidara tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lebih lama lagi setelah decihan Kumo terdengar di ruangan. Lelaki itu beranjak pergi untuk mencari sekantung es batu demi meredakan rasa sakit di sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

"_That's my sister_." Deidara menyeringai pada temannya yang memandang Ino dengan takjub. Dirinya juga tidak menyangka kalau adik dari temannya ini memiliki sifat tersembunyi di balik wajah cantik dan seribu pesona mematikannya.

Ino melangkah menuju kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Shion. Wanita itu terlihat lemah dengan selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya dan perban yang membalut pergelangan tangannya.

"Percobaan bunuh diri, eh?" Ino bergumam sinis sembari menarik bangku untuk dirinya duduk. Shion mengerang lemah. Ia sadar, hubungannya dengan Ino sedang tidak berjalan baik saat ini.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk benar-benar menjengukmu. Ada hal lain yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin berkata semoga kau cepat sembuh." Ino menaruh tasnya di atas lantai dingin rumah sakit. Shion mengangguk singkat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan Ino hanya mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Deidara bilang padaku, kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Rei Gaara?"

Shion terdiam. Wajahnya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Tidak lagi pucat. Pipinya sudah kembali memerah dan Ino yakin, Shion bisa menjawab semua keraguannya.

"Ya."

Jawaban yang bagus.

"Lalu? Mengapa Gaara meninggalkanmu?"

Shion menghela napasnya. "Entahlah. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia mencintaiku di saat kami baru saja menjalin hubungan. Selama dua tahun dia selalu bilang mencintaiku, ingin menjagaku, ingin selalu berada di sisiku selamanya. Tapi, semuanya berubah, entah apa itu, setahun ini dia berubah."

Oh, brengsek. Ino mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau tahu dia sudah mempunyai tunangan di New York?"

Shion mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat tidak merasa bersalah.

"Aku mencintainya. Kita sama-sama saling mencintai. Mengapa harus memperdulikan orang lain?" katanya datar.

Ino mendecih sinis. Ia menatap Shion dengan tajam. "Kau pantas menerimanya. Secara tidak langsung, kau berperan sebagai penghancur hubungan seseorang."

Shion menggendikan bahunya.

"Tiga tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Orangtuaku sangat menyukai Gaara. Ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Gaara dan menuliskan beberapa wasiat di saat mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu. Gaara menginginkan posisi penting di dalam Perusahaan dan bukan menjadi seorang pilot."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gaara hidup dalam kemiskinan selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Ibunya bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan kemiskinan yang menimpa keluarga mereka. Ayah Gaara adalah seorang pemabuk dan penjudi. Ia anak tunggal."

Ino diam mendengarkan cerita dari Shion di depannya.

"Ia kemudian pergi dan diasuh dari keluarga yang sederhana. Tidak kelebihan uang dan juga tidak kekurangan uang. Ia merasa bahagia," Shion membenarkan letak posisinya. "Tapi, dorongan untuk menjadi kaya dan berkuasa ada di dirinya. Saat itu ia sedang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Sakura adalah wanita mandiri, berwawasan luas dan cerdas. Gaara merasa rendah diri jika harus bersama dengannya."

Ino masih diam.

Shion tersenyum tipis. "Saat itu ia mencoba pergi ke London untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ia bersekolah di sebuah sekolah khusus penerbangan dan keluarga angkatnya membayar sekolahnya habis-habisan membuat mereka dalam krisis keuangan dan akhirnya mereka jatuh sakit lalu meninggal."

"Gaara sempat putus sekolah selama beberapa saat sampai ia bertemu dengan Ayahku di suatu tempat. Ia tahu Gaara sangat cerdas. Ia bisa mengerti dengan baik tentang dunia penerbangan dan menawarkannya untuk beasiswa. Gaara sangat beruntung."

Ino tersenyum sinis. "Bajingan beruntung lebih tepatnya."

"Lalu, kami bertemu. Entah apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh cinta. Aku dibesarkan dengan uang dan aku menangkap adanya gairah dan kekuasaan uang di mata Gaara."

Ino mulai menangkap inti pembicaraannya. "Aku mengerti, Shion. Gaara mendekatimu hanya untuk kekuasaan dan uang? Ia sudah mendapatkannya lalu ia meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Shion agak ragu menjawab. Ia melirik Ino dari mata peraknya. "Awalnya aku tidak berpikir ke sana. Tapi setelah aku mendapat kabar dari detektif swasta yang kusewa, itu benar. Tapi, aku tetap mencintainya."

Ino tertawa. Ia menyadari adanya kebodohan di sini. "Gaara melukai dua wanita di sini. Kau dan Sakura."

Shion tersenyum pedih. Ino menangkap adanya wajah pedih di sana. "Ia baru sadar kalau ia mencintai Sakura di saat ia memiliki posisi tinggi di dalam Perusahaan. Keberadaan Sakura dan cinta dari wanita itu membuatnya sadar. Aku juga sangat mencintainya, tapi, ia seperti melupakanku. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Perusahaan dan mengundurkan diri. Meninggalkanku begitu saja dan kembali untuk mengejar Sakura."

"Dan kau mencoba menghabisi nyawamu sendiri? Kau bodoh kalau begitu."

Shion tertawa. Tawanya penuh kepalsuan.

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada di posisiku, Yamanaka."

Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Sai berani meninggalkannya di saat ia mencintai lelaki itu begitu dalam sampai melupakan segalanya.

"Kau benar."

Shion tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan wanita itu tampaknya butuh istirahat.

"Aku harus pergi, Shion. Gaara akan kembali ke pelukanmu. Teruslah mencintainya dan buatlah ia bertekuk lutut padamu. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

Ino pergi disertai senyuman tipis Shion yang mengiringinya. Wanita cantik itu keluar dari ruangan. Mendapati tatapan Deidara di depan ruangan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Deidara sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di sini. Ino mengangguk pelan menyetujui usulan sang Kakak. Deidara melemparkan kedipan matanya pada teman lelakinya dan menggandeng tangan Ino keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

Konan keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Entah apa yang dibicarakan dua wanita itu di dalam. Yang jelas, Sasuke ingin sekali tahu.

Hana sudah kembali dengan dua bungkus cokelat berukuran besar dan gulali yang masih terbungkus plastik. Konan meliriknya, tatapannya menajam saat melihat bibir anak gadisnya penuh dengan cokelat.

"Tanyakan pada Uzumaki Naruto, Konan. Dia pelakunya." Sai menjawab dengan santai tatapan Konan yang begitu membunuhnya. Mantan atlet Judo itu menghela napasnya, ia mengambil tisu basah dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap lembut bibir anaknya.

"Apakah Bibi Sakura akan sembuh?"

Konan mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, Sayang. Mari kita kembali. Peluk Pamanmu dulu."

Hana mengangguk. Ia menaruh cokelat batangan miliknya. Mencium pipi Sai lalu Sasuke bergantian.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, mendapatkan bekas cokelat menempel di pipi putihnya. Tapi, itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya ketika ia melihat senyum malaikat kecilnya yang begitu manis.

Sai bangun dari tempat duduknya. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan pada Sasuke dan bergegas kembali ke rumah menyusul Naruto yang lebih dulu kembali ke rumah untuk tidur. Mereka harus bekerja besok dan mereka harus beristirahat.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura baru saja selesai meminum obatnya dan wanita itu tampak ingin tertidur namun ditahannya. Ia tidak melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan sadar. Dan biarkan kali ini dia melihatnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Sasuke menarik napas. Ia mengambil tempat di tepi ranjang Sakura. "Apa kau tidak melihat wajah kacauku saat ini? Jawabannya, ya, aku merindukanmu."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah pahatan bak dewa Adonis yang tersaji di depannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

Sasuke mengambil tangan mungil itu dan menciumnya lembut. Sakura tampak nyaman dengan kegiatan yang Sasuke lakukan. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir hangat Sasuke di tangannya yang dingin.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke rumah. Dokter memperbolehkanku pulang. Kau sebaiknya beristirahat. Kau tidak pantas di sini sepanjang hari."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk diam seperti orang tolol di rumahnya seorang diri disaat kondisi Sakura masih belum baik. Memastikan wanita itu aman dan baik-baik saja itu melegakannya.

"Tidak, Sayang, aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau benar-benar sembuh dan aku tidak akan tidur sampai aku menemukan Mei. Apa kau mengerti?"

Wajah Sakura mengeras saat mendengar kata-kata Mei di depan pintunya empat hari yang lalu. Ia dengan paksa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Kata-kata Mei begitu menamparnya. Mungkinkah?

Sakura merasa bersalah saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedih saat ia menarik tangannya dari wajah lelaki itu. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak ingin percaya kata-kata Mei begitu saja. Tapi, mengingat reputasi lelaki itu membuatnya kembali bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pedulikan apa yang dikatakan Mei padamu."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Sasuke seperti mengerti dirinya begitu dalam. Ia tersenyum, mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke. "Terima kasih. Aku merasa senang mendengarnya."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Sakura tampak menegang. Ia melirik gusar di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menuntut jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya. Dan ia belum siap mengatakannya.

"Hmm, entahlah, aku ingin tidur. Aku janji, tidak akan tidur terlalu lama. Aku akan menemani mengobrol nanti. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menantikan tatapan mata Sasuke yang kecewa dengan jawabannya namun lelaki itu pandai menyembunyikannya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sasuke masih menerimanya saat ia belum siap mengatakan segalanya. Mengatakan semuanya kalau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

_Ia mencintai Sasuke._

"Tidurlah."

Sasuke menghadiahi kecupan kecil di dahinya dan Sakura merasa amat tenang hingga mimpi membawanya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

"Kau harus kemari lusa, Sakura. Kita harus melihat luka di kepalamu." Dokter Kabuto membuka catatan di dalam mapnya. Sakura sudah diperbolehkan pulang dengan beberapa obat penghilang rasa sakit di kepalanya dan beberapa cairan untuk dioleskan ke kepalanya.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu. Lelaki itu memberikan ruang untuk Sakura berbincang bersama dokter yang menanganinya. Perban masih terbalut di kepalanya. Sasuke tidak sanggup membayangkan jika Sakura berteriak kesakitan saat luka di kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku harus membawamu ke apartementku agar aku bisa menjagamu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Tidak, Sasuke. Kita sudah membahas ini, oke?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia melirik dari kaca spion mobilnya dan memundurkan mobil itu ke belakang, keluar dari tempat parkir. Sakura diam di tempat duduknya, menikmati musik kesukaannya yang dimana Sasuke tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Oh, ayolah, kau baru keluar rumah sakit dan kau mendengarkan musik beraliran _rock_ seperti ini?"

Sakura terkekeh mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sedikit merengut karena ulahnya. Sasuke sangat mengerti dirinya. Lelaki itu membelikan koleksi lengkap album musik _rock_ kesukaannya dan Sakura boleh menyetelnya saat mereka keluar bersama.

"Ini menyenangkan. Aku seperti hidup kembali." Pekiknya girang. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sakura sudah kembali sehat meskipun perban sialan itu begitu mengganggunya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membuang kaset sialan itu ke dalam tempat sampah dan mengambilnya jika sudah sehat. Apa kepalamu tidak merasa pusing?"

Sakura mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke dan memilih untuk bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu. Sasuke mendengus kecil, ia merasa kalah. Tapi, tidak apa, selama Sakura bahagia, itu akan menjadi kebahagiaannya juga.

.

.

"Aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mengambil tas besar yang berisikan pakaian Sakura dari rumah sakit.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menutup pintu itu agak keras dan memandang Sakura.

"Tentu, Sayang, apa kau keberatan?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari memeluk Sasuke yang berdiri menatapnya dalam diam. "Tidak. Aku akan sangat senang."

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya memeluk Sakura tak kalah eratnya. Mereka berpelukan dalam beberapa saat dan merasakan adanya hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit lembut mereka. Wajah Sakura masih sedikit pucat dan ia tidak ingin Sakura kembali jatuh sakit karena dirinya.

Sakura berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia mengambil kunci yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya. Mulai membukanya dan matanya membulat terkejut saat mendapati adanya Gaara dengan gitar hitamnya sedang berdiri. Memainkan alat musik petik itu sembari bernyanyi di kelilingi bunga mawar yang membentuk tanda _love_ di sekitarnya.

_If you ever leave me, Baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have_

_We don't have it anymore_

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, Baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, Baby_

_Just like the coulds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain_

Petikan gitar terakhir menghentikan suara merdu Gaara. Ia menatap lurus-lurus wajah Sakura yang tampak terhanyut dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut. Sasuke tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tas barang Sakura. Ia hampir saja menendang pot mungil tak bersalah itu saat Gaara dengan santainya bernyanyi di dalam rumah Sakura.

"Kau pernah memberikanku sebuah kunci cadangan agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam rumahmu dengan sesuka hati." Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Dan tatapan wanita itu juga sepertinya melunak.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Ia hampir saja menarik tubuh Sakura pergi namun wanita itu menahannya. Gaara masih tersenyum di tempatnya. Ia menaruh gitarnya dan mengambil bunga yang tersembunyi di balik sofa milik Sakura.

Sial, selera musik Gaara bagus juga. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan memilih lagu kesukaannya di saat ia sedang menyendiri dan memikirkan Sakura.

Sakura jelas sekali menyukai laki-laki yang pintar bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik. Terkutuklah Rei Gaara! Ia tidak menyangka Gaara akan senekat ini untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menarik rambutnya saat Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan senyumnya. Ia mengabaikan kata-kata Ibunya yang sempat memberikannya pelajaran khusus untuk bermain musik. Itachi pintar sekali bermain musik. Kakaknya sangat pandai memainkan gitar dan piano. Lelaki itu juga hebat memainkan sebuah drum.

Dan Sasuke? Diberkatilah dia. Ia sempat mengikuti les bermain gitar dan terompet. Lalu, Roxy yang saat itu baru berumur tiga bulan dengan senang hati membuang air maninya ke dalam terompet milik pelatihnya dan memainkan senar gitar milik guru wanita itu sampai ia marah dan mengundurkan diri. Setelah itu, Ibunya tidak pernah memaksakan Sasuke untuk belajar memainkan alat musik.

Sekarang? Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah mengeras. Berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk tidak terpikat dengan pesona Gaara yang mematikan itu.

Sasuke bersumpah, ia akan memukul kepalanya sendiri jika sampai Sakura masuk dan memeluk lelaki itu.

Ia juga akan membakar semua alat musik di rumah orangtuanya. Gitar, terompet, piano, terkecuali drum. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menyukai alat musik itu. Yang pasti, setelah ini ia akan belajar bermain drum. Mengingat kalau Sakura menyukai aliran musik rock, ia akan belajar. Tapi, Sakura sepertinya juga menyukai musik lembut.

Oke, Sasuke menarik napasnya. Ia memandang Sakura yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke menarik tangannya, memaksa wanita itu untuk sadar dan tidak tergoda dengan lelaki brengsek di sana.

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan berbicara pada Gaara." Wanita itu memberikannya kedipan mata dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

Ia baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam menyusul Sakura namun pintu kayu itu tertutup begitu keras. Hampir mengenai hidungnya.

"Sialan! Brengsek! Mati kau, Rei Gaara!" Umpatnya. Ia cukup beruntung, ia tidak akan membayar keponakan kecilnya untuk sebuah umpatan kasar itu.

Ponselnya bergetar setelah Sasuke menghancurkan satu buah pot mungil berwarna hijau muda milik Sakura. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Nama Sai tertera di layarnya.

"_Sasuke, aku menemukan lokasi Mei Terumi. Cepatlah kesini. Aku akan mengirim pesan untuk menunjukkan almatnya."_

Sasuke berlari menuju mobilnya setelah menggedor pintu kayu milik Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berdoa semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doanya agar wanita itu tidak kembali bersama dengan Gaara. Jika tidak, ia akan terus menyekap dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar untuk selamanya.

.

.

Ino bersidekap di depan dadanya. Wanita itu memukul Mei dengan tas kesayangannya dan sesekali menampar wanita itu menggunakan jari lentiknya. Sai hanya diam saja melihat wanitanya memukul Mei dengan begitu kasar mengingat apa yang pernah Mei lakukan padanya dulu.

Naruto juga sama halnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau model yang terlibat skandal itu berlaku di luar logikanya dengan mencari masalah untuk membangkitkan kemarahan Sasuke. Lihatlah, Sasuke akan kemari dalam waktu singkat. Lelaki itu pasti memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

_Gotcha! _Naruto benar. Sasuke datang dengan rahang mengeras dan tatapan matanya begitu dingin hingga aura tubuhnya begitu gelap terasa. Sai menarik Ino dari hadapan Mei dan wanita itu sempat memberontak.

"Dengar, ya. Aku belum selesai denganmu!" Seru Ino saat Sai kembali menariknya untuk menjauh. Membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih masalahnya.

Sasuke hendak menampar wanita itu namun dicegah Naruto. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke terlibat dalam sebuah masalah jika sampai Mei terluka atau wanita itu melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menonjok dinding beku di sebelah Mei. Wanita itu membulatkan matanya saat merasakan ada darah mengalir dari buku-buku jari Sasuke yang mengeras.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini? Kau hampir saja membunuh Sakura, kau tahu?!" Sasuke membentak keras Mei sampai wanita itu berjengit karena suaranya.

"Aku cemburu! Aku ingin kau kembali padaku!" Mei terisak-isak pelan. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya dengan baik dan tidak melukai wanita meskipun ia ingin.

"Aku pikir kau hanya melampiaskan Sakura di atas ranjangmu. Sakura tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku, kau tahu itu." Mei menutup matanya saat Sasuke kembali melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar dirinya meskipun lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku mencintainya. Apa itu kurang jelas?!"

Mei terdiam. Ia mulai menangis.

"Lalu, aku bertemu dengan Rei Gaara di sebuah café. Ia bilang ia adalah mantan kekasih Sakura dan ia mempunyai dendam padamu. Ia ingin aku kembali bersamamu dan melupakan Sakura. Maka dari itu, aku mengunjungi Sakura atas saran dan perintah darinya. Ia ingin Sakura kembali padanya dan saat Sakura sudah terkapar pingsan, Gaara akan di sana untuk menolongnya."

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Amarahnya memuncak dan matanya menyalang dingin menatap Mei. Reaksi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Naruto dan Sai. Dua lelaki itu melotot tajam mendengar perkataan Mei yang begitu menampar mereka. Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Ia masih ingat jelas saat percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Mei Terumi padanya empat tahun lalu.

"Brengsek," umpat Sasuke. "Aku sudah menghubungi pengacaraku. Kau akan diseret ke penjara dan karirmu sebagai model sudah hancur tak berbekas. Jika kau berani menggangguku dan Sakura lagi. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Sasuke bergumam dingin dan memutar tubuhnya pergi dengan amarah yang mulai meledak di dalam dirinya.

Mei jatuh terduduk dengan masih menangis. Ino menutup wajahnya yang terluka. Nasib Sakura begitu buruk hampir saja wanita itu kehilangan nyawanya karena ulah Mei dan Gaara yang diam-diam bekerjasama.

Gaara sudah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk menjatuhkanUchiha Sasuke.

Naruto melepas ikatan tangan Mei dan membiarkan Ino yang kini memukul wanita itu dengan tasnya sampai Mei jatuh pingsan.

_Well_, Sai menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Namun, senyum kepuasan terpancar di wajah cantiknya. "Itu untuk membalas apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu, Sayang." Ino memberikan kedipan matanya pada Sai dan melangkah pergi menyusul Sasuke. Ia juga harus memberi perhitungan pada Gaara tentang temannya.

"Bereskan ini, Naruto. Aku harus menyusul Sasuke dan Ino." Sai menepuk bahu sahabatnya sebelum ia pergi keluar ruangan.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menyuruh pengawalnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini dan mengobati Mei yang terluka akibat ulah Ino. Lalu, lelaki itu pergi menyusul dua sahabatnya yang lain.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

A/N:

Ini yang minta outside mana suaranyaaa?! Yeay, akhirnya update. Oiya, untuk chapter ini saya ambil scene dari Tangled hihi. Just a little bit, kok, buat bumbu manisnya aja :"3

**Redblack**: Haloo, wkwk. Gapapa kamu gak login, tapi memberikan review! Makasih banyak yaa. Saya senang bacanya. Btw, aku manggil kamu apa nich? Udah dilanjut yaa!

**Sarada**: Haloo anaknya SasuSaku! Wkwk senang sekali di review sama kamuu nak. Udah dilanjuttt dong hihi. Sasuke emang agak ooc di sini jadi sosweet gitu deh kayak laki-laki di novel gitu:")

**Guest (sept 25)**: saya juga ngefly kok wkwk

**Guest (sep 25):** YUP! HALO SWIFTIESSSSS! LONG LIVE TO ALL SWIFTIES! Iyaah, Calvin kekasihkuuu jadi idolaku sekarangg hihi. Sudah dilanjut yah

**Nur**: don't call me thor please… iya maaf ya ada typo

**Winter cherry**: maafkan typonya yaaa hehe

Terima kasih untuk reviewnyaaa! Mungkin dua chap lagi _OUTSIDE _akan resmi complete. Tunggu saja yaa! Semoga endingnya nanti memuaskan hihi.

Sampai jumpaa! :3

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	11. Chapter 11

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari dari dalam mobilnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan bingung dari Deidara yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya. Pria yang identik dengan warna rambutnya itu mendengus tanpa sadar. Wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu datar membuatnya malas untuk sekedar menyapa.

"Buka pintunya!" Sasuke menggedor pintu kayu itu dengan tenaga yang agak keras. Tidak begitu keras juga sebetulnya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan pintu itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. _Tidak sekarang._

Hening.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak mendengar ada suara apapun di dalam sana. Tidak ada suara Sakura, tidak ada suara Gaara. Apakah mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih intim lagi untuk membicarakan masa depan yang bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka nanti? Oh, memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke mual.

Lalu, suara mobil bersamaan membuat kepalanya menoleh. Ino turun dari mobil mewahnya dan mobil _sport_ merah berhenti tepat di mobil putih mengkilap itu. Ino menoleh pada sang pengemudi, mendapati Sai yang turun dari mobil itu.

"Aku mengantisipasi jika adanya kebakaran rumah atau sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan rumah ini menjadi rata dengan tanah." Sai berkata tenang ketika tatapan mata biru kekasihnya melotot padanya. Ia tahu Ino tidak suka diikuti, tapi ia kemari bukan untuk Ino. Tapi untuk sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu kayu itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara mau menghabisi Gaara di tempat atau menculik Sakura dan membawa wanita itu jauh-jauh dari Gaara untuk selamanya. Terdengar bagus namun kejam secara bersamaan. _Persetan._

"Buka pintunya, brengsek!" Wajahnya yang datar berubah menjadi ekspresi kemarahan yang tergambar jelas. Kedua alisnya berkerut tajam, hidungnya beberapa kali mengkerut dan bibir seksinya menggurutu dengan tatapan tajam membunuh yang begitu kental terasa.

Deidara mundur untuk menghampiri Ino yang terdiam dengan bersandar pada bagian depan mobilnya. Ia tidak memedulikan kehadiran Deidara yang mendukung Gaara di sini. Pria brengsek itu harus diberi pelajaran.

"Aku tidak mentolerir jika kau mengajak Ino berbicara hanya untuk memprovokasi dirinya mengenai kedatanganmu disini, Deidara." Sai berujar kalem sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ino yang masih diam tidak memedulikan keadaannya. Yang terpenting adalah Sakura keluar dengan selamat dan ia sangat bersyukur jika wanita itu memaki Gaara atau memukul pria itu dengan pot bunga besarnya. Itu terdengar bagus.

Gaara pantas mendapatkannya.

Deidara menggendikan bahunya, ia menatap sang adik lalu bergiliran pada kekasihnya. "Sai, aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa di antara kalian dengan Gaara. Dia pria baik."

"Aku akan memotong rambutmu menjadi tak bersisa jika kau masih menyebut Gaara adalah pria yang baik. Aku jamin kau akan mengurung di kamar dan menangisi rambut indahmu yang mati sia-sia di tanganku," Ino mendesis sinis. Ia ingin sekali berhenti memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Tapi, keadaannya begitu mendesaknya. Mei dan Gaara sudah bekerjasama untuk menghancurkan Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Itu bukan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Diamlah, Ino. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pancaran mata berbahayanya ia layangkan pada sang Kakak di depannya. "Oh, ya? Coba saja kau tanyakan pada sahabat kesayanganmu. Dan aku menjamin kalau kau akan kembali ke rumah dan mengambil benang milik Nenek Chiyo dan menjahit rapat-rapat bibirmu itu! Ayolah, menyingkir sekarang, Kakak!" Bentak Ino.

Deidara mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan adiknya jika kondisinya sedang tidak baik seperti sekarang. Ia mengenal Ino luar dalam. Adik kesayangannya. Ia tentu tahu bagaimana sifat Ino saat wanita itu sedang marah. Menyeramkan.

Sai hanya tersenyum penuh prihatin. Deidara melempar tatapan kesalnya pada Sai di sana. Sepertinya lelaki itu juga sering terkena amukan Ino dan ia masih setia untuk mencintai Ino.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia menatap penuh tekad pada pintu yang terkunci dari dalam itu. Satu dorongan dari bahu kekarnya, pintu itu belum mau terbuka. Sasuke menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, bersiap untuk mendobraknya jika itu yang harus ia lakukan.

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap sosok mungil yang tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah padanya. Tidak sampai matanya menatap ke belakang punggung wanita itu. Melihat sosok Gaara yang duduk di sofa besarnya dengan memegang secangkir teh hangat.

"Sasuke? Serius, suaramu bisa membangunkan Nenek yang mengidap gangguan pendengaran di samping rumah ini. Pelankan suaramu." Sakura menempelkan jemari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan Sasuke tidak memedulikannya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam dengan sengaja menabrak bahu mungil Sakura. Tatapan dari mata hijau itu kini jatuh menatap pada Sai dan Ino yang menunggu dengan sabar di halaman rumahnya.

Suara gelas pecah dan tubuh yang terpental dari dalam rumahnya membuat kepalanya menoleh. Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul wajah Gaara yang berdarah di pelipisnya dan pria itu terjatuh dari sofanya dengan cangkir yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dari luar.

Sasuke tidak memedulikannya. Ia lebih peduli dengan tuntutan nafsunya yang bergejolak untuk segera menghabisi lelaki ini sekarang juga. Tidak ada kesempatan Gaara untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Kau? Sialan! Kau masih mau menunjukkan wajahmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan!?" Bentak Sasuke. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Gaara dengan kasar. Siap melayangkan pukulannya lagi sebelum kedua tangan mungil Sakura menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Gaara menolongku saat aku dipukul oleh mantan kekasihmu itu!" Sakura menekankan kata-kata di bagian mantan kekasih. Membuat Sasuke bungkam dan ia melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Gaara.

"Satu fakta yang harus kau tahu, Mei bukan mantan kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita manapun selama tiga tahun belakangan ini kecuali kau. Apa kau mengerti?"

Suara langkah kaki dari arah luar rumah membuat kepala Sakura menoleh. Dia sedikit tertolong dengan kehadiran Sai yang diikuti Ino di belakangnya.

Gaara mendesis sembari bangkit dari atas karpet tebal ruangan. Bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Sakura tahu, Gaara tidak ahli dalam membela dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Gaara membuat sebuah perjanjian bersama Mei untuk menghabisimu. Lalu, setelah Mei memukulmu, Gaara akan ada di sana untuk menolongmu. Bukankah itu menggelikan?" Sasuke menatap penuh sinis pada Gaara yang mencoba berdiri agar terlihat lebih kuat. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena noda darah dan bekas pukulan di mana-mana.

Sakura masih diam. Ia mencoba mencerna baik-baik yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Gaara? Kau ingin kembali ke pelukannya? Begitu? Oh, bagus. Kau menyakiti hati seseorang di sini," Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat suara tinggi Sasuke dengan kata-kata tajamnya membuat pandangannya memburam. Ia melirik Gaara yang mendecih sinis dengan laki-laki berambut kuning panjang memeganginya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak kembali pada Gaara, brengsek!" Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Hatinya begitu pedih saat Sasuke dengan mudahnya menghancurkan hatinya yang ia bangun untuk mempercayai Sasuke sepenuhnya dan ia ingin juga Sasuke percaya padanya. Tapi apa? Ia tidak mendapatkannya. Lelaki ini justru menuduhnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Oh, lalu apa? Hanya bernostalgia bersama mantan tunangan? Jangan membuatku tertawa di sini, Sakura."

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut namun tawa sinis Sasuke tak kunjung menghilang dari kepalanya. Ia menatap lirih Sasuke yang seperti memojokkannya seolah-olah ia yang salah di sini. Demi Tuhan, ia berbicara dengan Gaara mengenai hubungan mereka. Gaara berusaha untuk membuat Sakura kembali tapi Sakura menolaknya karena ia sudah mencintai orang lain. Dan Gaara berusaha memahaminya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Sakura tak mau kalah.

Sasuke tertawa keras. Ia menyadari adanya nada ketakutan di dalam suara Sakura yang sedang menahan isakannya. Wanita itu memegang kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban. Nalurinya ingin sekali bergerak untuk memeluknya, menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi logikanya menolak itu mentah-mentah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dikhianati oleh wanita yang dicintainya.

Gaara melepas genggaman tangan Deidara di lengannya. Ia maju untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan keras di wajah Sasuke hingga lelaki itu terhuyung mundur ke belakangan dan menabrak pot mungil yang bergantung di langit-langit hingga pecah berserakan di atas lantai.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha! Kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa di sini!" Desis Gaara tajam. Ia tidak memedulikan luka di wajahnya. Melihat Sakura yang bergetar menahan tangis membuat hatinya tergores pedih.

Sai dengan sigap menolong Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk sembari memegang pipinya yang membiru. Lalu, sosok Naruto datang. Wajahnya langsung menegang melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah mungil milik Sakura.

Wajah Gaara dan Sasuke yang sama-sama babak belur, meskipun lebih dominan pada Gaara. Tapi, wajah Sasuke sama hancurnya dengan lelaki itu.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit dibantu dengan Sai. Napas Gaara terengah-engah karena ia berhasil memukul Uchiha Sasuke dengan tangannya setelah selama ini ia hanya diam saja saat lelaki itu memukulnya.

"Kau tahu, seberapa hinanya dirimu? Kau tidur dengan banyak wanita. Berganti wanita di setiap harinya hanya untuk memanaskan ranjangmu? Kita lihat, lebih rendah diriku atau dirimu, Uchiha."

Sasuke mendesis sebagai jawaban.

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih menusuk-nusuknya. "Bahkan saat kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura di ranjangmu, kau tidur dengan puluhan wanita hanya untuk merasakan bagaimana panasnya tubuh mereka jika menyatu denganmu saat hasrat sialanmu tidak bisa tersalurkan dengan baik. Apa kau bisa meyakinkan Sakura jika kau bersamanya kau tidak akan berhubungan intim dengan wanita lain?"

Gaara tertawa lebar. Sasuke kalah telak. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan busuk dari lelaki yang menjadi rivalnya selama jangka beberapa bulan ini. Ia mengetahui bagaimana kesalahannya dulu dan ia mencoba memperbaikinya. Mengambil Sakura kembali dan berjanji tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Tapi, Sakura menolak. Gaara tahu benar apa yang Sakura bicarakan. Tatapan wanita itu menggambarkannya dengan jelas kalau Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Dan ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa diterimanya. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk mengerti. Melepaskannya agar Sakura bahagia. Tapi, yang didapatnya tidak lebih dari omong kosong belaka. Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala keegoisannya merusak harga diri yang Sakura bangun tinggi-tinggi dengan kata-kata tak manusiawinya.

Sasuke berhasil bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh. Ia melepas tangan Sai saat dirasa bahunya sudah lebih baik karena membentur dinding yang keras tadi. Ia menatap tajam Gaara seolah ini tiada akhir akhirnya.

Sakura merasa hidupnya hancur detik ini juga. Semua benteng yang ia bangun tingg-tinggi hancur berkeping-keping tak bersisa di dalamnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang mulai menggelitik kepalanya.

"Keluar."

Mereka semua menoleh pada Sakura yang tertunduk.

"Aku bilang keluar! Kalian semua keluar dari rumahku. Jangan berharap aku mau menemui kalian lagi. Bajingan! Tidak usah kalian menunjukkan wajah menjijikan kalian di hadapanku."

Naruto menarik lengan paksa Sasuke yang berusaha mendekati Sakura namun terhalang oleh Gaara yang berdiri menjulang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia tahu, kata-katanya begitu menusuk hati Sakura dan membuat wanita itu marah padanya. Tapi, demi Tuhan, ia hanya sedang emosi dan terbakar rasa cemburu. Bisakah Sakura mengerti?

Mereka semua keluar dari rumahnya dengan melempar pandangan bertanya. Sakura menghapus air matanya, ia bersiap menutup pintu rumahnya sampai sosok Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Dengarkan aku." Wajah Sasuke kacau sama seperti dirinya. Tapi hatinya terlanjur sakit oleh kata-kata lelaki itu dan semua kebohongan yang terkuak begitu menyakiti hatinya. Sasuke maupun Gaara sama saja, sama-sama lelaki tidak bermoral dan tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya.

"Keluar." Sakura bergumam rendah namun mematikan. Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, ia mencoba menarik tangan Sakura untuk digenggamnya tapi wanita itu menariknya kembali.

"Keluar! Kau sialan, Sasuke! Aku membencimu." Sakura mengambil salah satu pot berukurang sedangnya dan melemparkannya pada tubuh Sasuke di depannya. Kaus putih polosnya ternoda oleh tanah liat dan pupuk dari sana. Tapi, Sakura tidak peduli. Selama cara itu berhasil membuat Sasuke pergi. Ia senang.

"Aku benci kalian berdua!" Sakura berteriak sekali lagi dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat , menguncinya dari dalam dan menangis histeris.

Sakura tidak memedulikan bagaimana keadaan rumahnya yang baru saja seperti terhantam badai besar di dalamnya. Hancur di mana-mana. Karpet merah tebalnya yang rusak. Pot bunga cantiknya yang hancur dan beberapa dinding yang ternodai dengan darah. Yang lebih penting adalah hatinya. Hatinya hancur.

Di sisi lain, Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Gaara adalah dibalik dalang semua kejadian ini. Kejadian di mana ia hampir saja merenggang nyawa karena pukulan yang diberikan Mei untuknya. Dan Gaara seolah-olah yang menolongnya untuk membuktikan pada dirinya kalau pria itu selalu ada untuknya.

Dan Sasuke? Jangan tanyakan lelaki itu lagi padanya. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak akan berjalan baik kedepannya. Ia akan hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketidakpercayaan Sasuke padanya. Sakura bagaikan pembohong ulung. Dan kata-kata Sasuke begitu mengenai jauh ke dalam hatinya. Ia ingin kembali berhubungan dengan Gaara meskipun hanya sebatas teman. Gaara pantas mendapatkan wanita yang lebih dari Sakura. Sakura tidak lagi mencintai Gaara.

Pearl datang menghampiri Sakura yang jatuh terduduk di depan pintunya. Kucing manis itu tidak memedulikan keadaannya rumahnya yang hancur berantakan. Yang terpenting adalah menghibur Sakura. Uluran tangan Sakura menarik kucing itu agar lebih dekat padanya. Memeluknya dan menangis dalam-dalam di sana.

.

.

Sakura berencana untuk mengganti nomor ponselnya setelah kepindahannya menuju sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Ia sengaja meninggalkan rumahnya untuk beberapa waktu yang lama. Itu untuk mengantisipasi adanya Sasuke atau Gaara atau siapapun yang datang untuk mengganggu ketenangannya.

Kepalanya masih terasa sakit tapi tidak separah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Obat yang diberikan dokter untuknya berefek sangat baik di kepalanya. Rasa nyeri itu perlahan-lahan hilang. Jika Sakura dalam keadaan tidak baik, rasa nyeri itu akan kembali datang.

"Apa kau suka rumah barumu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis pada wanita paruh baya pemilik kamar apartemen tiga lantai ini. Ia menghargai bagaimana lembutnya sifat wanita ini selama beberapa hari mengenalnya. Sakura tidak begitu mengenal tetangga di sini karena jarangnya ia berbaur. Tapi, serius, mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi lebih baik.

Sakura sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. Hanya ada beberapa yang sengaja ia tinggal di rumah lamanya. Jika Sakura merindukan rumah itu, ia akan pergi ke sana dan tidur semalam untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Nama Uchiha Sasuke yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Sakura menghela napas pendek. Ia sengaja membiarkan ponselnya bergetar dan melemparnya ke atas sofa kamar. Ini adalah panggilan ke lima puluh Sasuke yang terhitung sejak pagi buta tadi. Lelaki itu memiliki hobi aneh untuk mengganggu ketenangannya.

Sudah dua hari Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke. Untuk Gaara, Sakura tidak akan berharap lebih pada pria itu. Sakura akan selalu mendoakan Gaara bahagia dan tidak memedulikan apa yang pernah pria itu lakukan padanya. Baginya, Gaara adalah sebuah buku lama yang harus ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam gudangnya.

Sakura memasak sarapannya. Ia belum berani keluar dari kamar apartemennya selama mata-mata Sasuke masih berkeliaran di sekitar rumahnya. Jarak antara apartemen dan rumahnya memang cukup jauh. Tapi, Sakura hanya mencari jalan amannya saja.

Pearl duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Sakura sudah berkali-kali mengatakan betapa ia mencintai kucing manisnya ini. Pearl sangat mengerti dirinya. Kucing itu tidak pernah mengeluh atau mengeong keras layaknya kucing lainnya yang sedang merajuk pada majikannya.

"Nah, manis, ini sarapanmu. Makanlah."

Pearl datang setelah Sakura memberikan sereal kesukaannya dan menaruhnya di tempat makan khusus milik Pearl. Sakura merasa sedikit tenang. Kehadiran Pearl membuat sakit hatinya sedikit terobati. Tidak ada teman atau siapapun yang bisa diajak berbicara mengenai masalah saat ini. Hanya ada Pearl yang duduk diam mendengarkan ia berbicara dan sesekali mengeong kecil meresponnya.

.

.

Sasuke membanting ponsel mahal keluaran terbarunya ke atas meja kerjanya. Sakura tidak masuk ke kantor dengan surat izinnya yang masih berlaku sampai besok. Ia tentu saja berharap Sakura segera masuk dan mereka bisa bicara secara langsung dan baik-baik.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang begitu besar setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia meurutuki mulut cerdasnya yang terlalu pintar saat berbicara sampai-sampai melukai seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu adalah wanita yang dicintainya.

Sudah berapa kali ia katakan kalau Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka di sebuah klub malam Las Vegas dan saat wanita itu menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kantor miliknya.

Sasuke menghubungi Sakura setiap menitnya. Berharap wanita itu sedikit memiliki rasa iba dan mengangkat teleponnya dan berkata _'halo'_ itu sudah membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Ingin mendengar suaranya. Melihat wajahnya dan memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Naruto datang bersama Sai dengan dua bir di tangannya dan satu bir di tangan Sai. Oh, bagus. Kedua sahabatnya ingin membuat rasa sakitnya hilang hanya dengan sebuah bir bodoh itu? Terima kasih. Itu tidak akan membantu.

"Minumlah. Ini akan membantumu lebih baik." Naruto menyodorkan sebotol bir berukuran medium ke meja Sasuke saat lelaki itu hanya meliriki botol hitam itu dengan malas.

"Aku sudah meminum lebih dari lima bir semalam. Ini tidak akan membantuku sama sekali. Singkirkan."

Naruto mendengus keras-keras menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. Ia menegak bir itu langsung ke dalam mulutnya tanpa perlu gelas lagi. Meminum bir di kantor adalah sebuah tindakan legal asalkan mereka meminumnya di waktu yang tepat dan tidak mengganggu pegawai lainnya.

Sai menaruh botol birnya. Menatap Naruto yang sibuk menegak birnya. Hanya dengan satu bir tidak akan membuat mereka mabuk. Mereka sudah kebal dengan semua merk bir yang dijual bebas di Amerika. Butuh lima atau enam bir agar mereka bisa mabuk.

Dan Sasuke? Oh, beruntung sekali dia. Sasuke akan cepat mabuk ketimbang mereka berdua. Lelaki itu bisa meminum dua bir lebih dan ia akan mabuk. Dan sekarang itu tidak akan berlaku lagi sepertinya.

"Ino berusaha menghubungi Sakura setelah kau memberikan nomor ponselnya. Tapi Sakura tidak mau mengangkat telepon darinya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Sai kembali mengambil botol birnya dan meminumnya.

Sasuke hanya mendesah frustrasi. Ia memfokuskan diri untuk tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas pekerjaannya tapi nyatanya itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Beberapa detik sekali ia menyempatkan waktu untuk melirik ponselnya. Berharap ada panggilan masuk atau pesan masuk dari Sakura.

"Kau menyedihkan," Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kacau Sasuke. Dua puluh dua tahun berteman, Naruto tidak pernah melihat sahabat menyebalkannya ini sebegitu kacaunya hanya karena seorang wanita.

Sai ikut terkekeh kecil. Ia menyetujui kata-kata Naruto. Ia tentu tahu bagaimana sifat dalam dan luarnya Sasuke. Mereka sudah menjalin persahabatan sejak masih di dalam kandungan dan baru mengenal saat berada di dalam keranjang bayi yang sama dan memakai popok bayi yang bermerk sama. Bahkan tak jarang kalau Nyonya Uchiha membuat jahitan kemeja bayi yang kembar untuk mereka bertiga saat masih belajar berjalan dulu.

Lalu, pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. Menampilkan Uchiha Itachi bersama Hana di pelukannya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar pada ketiga lelaki di sana dan berlari memeluknya sebelum suara Itachi menghentikannya.

"Jangan mendekat, manis. Ketiga Pamanmu sedang dalam masa menjijikannya." Itachi menatap mereka bertiga datar dan tatapannya jatuh pada tiga botol bir yang berdiri sempurna di atas meja kerja adiknya.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia mengambil dua bir kosong itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Mengambil satu botol bir yang masih terisi penuh untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas kecil di ruangan Sasuke dan pergi melangkah untuk membasuh kedua tangan dan mulutnya.

"Aku sudah steril, Kakak Itachi. Biarkan aku memeluk, Hana." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Tersenyum licik pada Itachi yang mendengus lalu membiarkan gadis kecilnya berlari ke pelukan Naruto.

"Aku sengaja berkunjung untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi Perusahaan besar ini setelah dipimpin tiga anak emas dari masing-masing keluarga yang berbeda. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku kira," Itachi mendekat dengan senyum tipis. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memilih untuk bersembunyi di dalam berkas-berkas dan mengabaikannya.

Sai menghela napasnya, ia menyadari tatapan Itachi padanya. "Patah hati. Kau tahu, setiap pria pasti mengalaminya. Seperti kau yang pernah hampir melompat dari balkon hanya karena Konan menolak ajakan kencanmu untuk keseratus kalinya." Sai tersenyum puas setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Itachi.

Mereka sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai Kakaknya. Naruto dan Sai adalah anak tunggal. Orang tua mereka tidak berniat untuk menambah anak lagi setelah kelahiran mereka. Dan itu bagus, terkadang mereka seperti anak emas mereka dan terkadang rasa sepi yang dalam menggerogoti mereka dari dalam karena tidak adanya teman untuk saling bertukar cerita.

"Patah hati? Kau tidak pernah berniat untuk meminum racun atau melebihkan dosis obat dokter 'kan?" Tanya Itachi menuduh.

Naruto mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia tak ingin malaikat kecilnya mendengar kata-kata yang tak seharusnya atau ia akan merelakan separuh isi dompet mereka untuk Hana. _Dan itu semakin membuat Itachi kaya._

"Aku akan membelikanmu _cotton candy_, Sayang." Itachi menatap Naruto yang tampak tidak memedulikan tatapan tajamnya karena Hana memiliki beberapa alergi makanan manis.

Hana tersenyum riang. Ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Sai dan sang Ayah yang tersenyum manis membalasnya. Tidak dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu sibuk dengan dunia yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Itachi menarik bangku kosong milik Naruto dan memangku wajahnya dengan siku tangannya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan dalam.

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan melakukan apapun seperti yang kau lakukan dulu." Sasuke menjawab datar pertanyaang sang Kakak yang terasa menyebalkan menurutnya.

Sasuke bisa saja menjadi gila karena cinta. Tapi, tidak. Ia lebih baik mengurung diri di kamar dalam kegelapan untuk selamanya ketimbang memilih jalan lain yang akan merusak tubuh indahnya seperti menjatuhkan diri dari balkon atau menggoreskan benda tajam ke pergelangan tangannya. Atau yang lebih pengecut lagi dengan meminum racun tikus. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria sepertimu, Itachi. Tentu saja dia akan memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menjadi gila di sana ketimbang memilih jalan ekstrem seperti itu." Sai menimpali dengan kerutan di alisnya. Ia agak ragu dengan opininya sebelum kepala Sasuke mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Itachi menarik napas dalam. Seperti ini jadinya jika ia berkumpul dengan para pria. Hanya hinaan dan olokan pedih mengenai masa lalunya ketika berusaha mengejar cinta Konan. Itachi tentu saja tidak akan tersinggung. Ia begitu menyayangi para pria ini seperti adiknya sendiri. Karena mereka juga bagian dari keluarganya.

"Lusa adalah acara amal tahunan yang diadakan beberapa Perusahaan di Amerika. Kita selalu berpartisipasi di acara itu selama empat tahun terakhir. Apa kalian sudah menyebar undangannya?" tanya Itachi.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya selama beberapa saat. Ia hampir melupakan acara tahunan itu jika tidak Itachi yang mengingatkannya. Masalah mereka sudah cukup banyak dan ia melupakan hal-hal yang sensitif dan bersifat resmi itu.

"Aku akan menyuruh beberapa orang di kantorku untuk itu." Itachi mengangguk pada Sai dan tatapan matanya kembali jatuh pada Sasuke yang masih berusaha berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkas itu.

"Biar masalah Sasuke aku yang mengurus. Kita pasti akan bertemu di sana, Itachi." Sai menjawab tenang dan melirik Sasuke yang menghela napas lega di balik dokumen-dokumennya.

Itachi mengangguk. Tidak ada gunanya ia berlama-lama di sini. Mungkin pertemuan mereka nanti akan berjalan baik jika Sasuke sudah berhasil menaklakukan patah hatinya.

Sai tersenyum kecil saat Itachi melangkah keluar ruangan untuk mengambil Hana dari Naruto. Sasuke melempar pulpen hitamnya. Bersandar pada punggung sofa dan menatap frustrasi pada berkas-berkasnya.

"Seberapa keras kau mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, itu tidak akan berhasil. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai respon. Ia melangkah mendekati kulkas pribadinya dan mengambil sekaleng soda untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Kita semua akan mengalaminya. Jika Sakura mencintaimu, kau tidak akan terus tenggelam dengan rasa patah hatimu," Sai bangkit berdiri setelah mendapat pesan masuk dari Ino. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan dan memegang gagangnya. "Aku akan mengurus undangannya. Bersantailah sedikit, kawan." Lalu, laki-laki itu pergi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke bersama jutaan rasa bersalahnya.

.

.

Sakura mengambil tas kerjanya. Ia tidak akan mundur dari pekerjaannya hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sudah mendapatkan semua apa yang ia inginkan dan ini waktunya untuk melupakan lelaki itu. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkannya. Membuat rasa sakitnya semakin melebar.

Dengan gaji yang lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan hidupnya, Sakura merasa ia tak perlu untuk membuat surat pengunduran diri dan memilih untuk bekerja di kantor lain. Ia sangat nyaman dengan segala fasilitas dan semua yang diberikan khusus oleh pihak kantor untuk pegawainya terlebih dari seorang CEO nya sendiri. Itu bukan dari bagian bonus.

Sakura memilih untuk naik mobil pribadi. Ia mengunci dari luar kamar apartemennya dan berpamitan pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiram bunga hiasnya.

Sakura melajukan mobilnya melewati rumah lamanya. Ada beberapa ikat bunga yang tertaruh dekat pagarnya. Sakura sengaja menggembok pagar itu agar Sasuke atau siapapun tidak akan mudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Menghentikan mobilnya, Sakura keluar dari dalam dan melangkah untuk mengambil bunga indah yang beberapa pucuknya sudah tampak layu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengambil seikat bunga mawar dan matanya menyipit saat mendapati surat kecil di sana.

_Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku mencintaimu._

Sakura menarik napasnya. Ia mengambil bunga itu dan menyimpannya di kursi belakang mobilnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terbang di udara hanya karena ia menerima bunga itu dan menyimpannya.

Mobil hitam itu melaju kencang di jalan bebas hambatan. Sakura bersyukur kalau intensitas pengguna jalan semakin berkurang semenjak berlakunya transportasi umum yang sangat membantu mengurangi kemacetan di jalan-jalan besar.

Sakura memakirkan mobilnya pada parkiran khusus para pegawai kantor dan itu berbeda dengan tempat parkir khusus untuk para direksi dan beberapa jabatan penting di Perusahaan.

Mematikan mesin mobilnya, Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya saat berbunyi hebat dengan nama Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menghiasi layar ponselnya. Sakura menghela napas lelahnya, ini adalah kali ke enam Sasuke menghubunginya. Izin masuk kantornya mulai berlaku besok tapi Sakura merasa pekerjaannya menumpuk dan ia tidak bisa menundanya sampai besok. Perban sudah dilepas dari kepalanya dan ia sudah baik-baik saja setelah meminum obatnya.

Sakura menggenggam ponselnya setelah keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia menatap datar pada layar ponselnya. Antara harus menjawab atau memilih mengabaikannya. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok tinggi menjulang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ia menoleh.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar tiang di teras gedung sedang memegang ponsel di teliganya dan menatapnya dari sana. Sakura kembali menatap layar ponselnya, menyentuh tombol merah dan sambungan itu terputus. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura membuka penutup belakang ponselnya dan membuang isi dari kartu ponselnya ke jalan. Tersenyum menang pada Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

Sakura melangkah tanpa rasa bersalah melewati tubuh Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sakura tersenyum setelah ia berhasil melewati tubuh itu dengan tenang dan tanpa rasa gugup. Tidak sampai ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Sasuke masih berdiri di sana membelakanginya.

.

.

"Undangan untukmu!" Suara Karin menggema di ruangannya saat wanita itu keluar dari mejanya dan mengulurkan sebuah undangan berwarna putih gading pada Sakura.

"Ini pesta tahunan Sakura. Acara amal yang selalu digelar oleh Perusahaan besar yang bekerjasama dengan yayasan sosial. Kau tahu, ini hal yang bagus." Karin menjelaskan dengan singkat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menerima undangan itu dengan kikuk. "Oh, bagus." Lalu, menaruhnya ke meja samping komputer besarnya.

"Akan ada enam wanita terpilih yang akan menjadi inti acara. Wanita itu akan maju ke tengah ruangan dan menanti para si pria yang berniat membayar mahal untuknya. Uang itu tentu saja akan dimasukkan dalam dompet amal dan wanita itu akan berdansa selama satu malam dengan si pembeli. Begitu, Sakura." Karin mengutip dengan kedua tangannya di kata pembeli. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah mengerti tentang kebanyakan pesta yang memakai jasa para wanita untuk satu malam berdansa dengan para pria yang membayar mahal mereka. Tapi, beruntung saja ini adalah acara amal. Dan uang yang banyak itu digunakan untuk kepentingan yang baik.

Karin terkikik kecil yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku akan berdandan cantik agar aku bisa masuk ke enam wanita terpilih besok malam."

Sakura menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Ia hanya merespon singkat. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia akan ikut ke pesta itu atau tidak.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang datang dari arah pintu kantin. Sepertinya Ino baru saja menemui Sai dan wanita itu memilih untuk makan siang di saat Sai sedang rapat.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak bersama Sai?"

Ino menggendikan bahunya dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas teh hangat.

"Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ino menarik bangku untuknya sendiri dan duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sampai kau harus masuk ke kantor lebih awal dari izinmu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menyendok sesuap sup ayam ke dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ino mengulum senyum kecil. "Dua pria sudah berbicara banyak tentangmu padaku."

"Salah satunya?"

Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya, berusaha tertawa. "Dia-adalah-nama-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Ia larut dalam pembicaraan hangat bersama Ino dan beberapa kali wanita itu berusaha memancing Sakura dengan mengatakan banyak hal. Tapi, Sakura masih mencoba diam untuk tidak menjawab.

"Shion masuk rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh dirinya. Mei Terumi disidang untuk kasus perencanaan pembunuhan. Untuk Gaara, aku belum tahu pasti."

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Shion?"

"Karena Gaara. Wanita itu dibutakan cintanya oleh Gaara," Ino menjaga agar semua tidak terungkap pada Sakura secepatnya. Lagipula, biarkan itu menjadi masalah antara Gaara dan Shion. "Gaara meninggalkannya hanya demi dirimu. Kau tahu, semenjak pemberitaan Gaara berselingkuh darimu selama tiga tahun itu tentu sangat mendalam bagi Shion. Ia benar-benar mencintai Gaara."

"Seharusnya Gaara membalas perasaannya," kata Sakura santai.

Ino tersenyum sembari menggeleng. "Seharusnya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi." Lalu, ia melirik dengan reaksi Sakura yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Gaara akan kembali pada Shion," Sakura tersenyum samar. "Aku tidak ingin kembali ke pelukan Gaara, demi Tuhan. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi di hatiku setelah berita menyakitkan itu."

Lalu, pembicaraan mereka larut dengan Sakura yang menjelaskan semua mengapa Gaara dan dirinya berbicara pribadi tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain dan mengapa ia begitu marah pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai detik ini.

.

.

Sakura tidak akan datang ke acara pesta amal ini jika tidak sebagai kewajiban. Ino memaksanya dan beberapa pegawai di sana juga memaksanya. Tidak ada kata tidak untuk menolak mereka.

Sakura hanya datang dengan pakaian sedikit formalnya. Memakai _dress_ berwarna putih lembut sebatas lututnya dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tersanggul rapi dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambutnya untuk membingkai wajah cantiknya yang terpoles _make-up_ natural dan sedikit pewarna bibir merah muda.

Dirinya juga memakai sepatu tinggi dengan hak tiga _centimeter _dengan warna senada dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan. Dengan sebuah dompet kecil berwarna putih berkilauan semakin menambah pesonanya berkali-kali lipat.

Sakura sengaja untuk tidak membawa mobilnya sendiri. Ia takut jika ia mabuk di pesta dan ia tidak bisa menyetir sendiri sampai ke rumah. Itu akan membahayakan nyawanya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam _lobby_ sebuah hotel ternama di Amerika. Para tamu tampak menikmati acara tahunan ini. Beberapa dari petugas yayasan tampak sibuk untuk mencatat beberapa barang yang akan dilelang dan persiapan acara. Sakura berdoa semoga ia tidak terlambat.

"Lihatlah! Betapa cantiknya wanita ini." Pekik Konan dari belakang tubuhnya. Sakura hampir saj terlonjak karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Konan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Konan tersenyum lebar. Wanita itu juga tampil anggun dengan balutan gaun sebatas mata kakinya berwarna ungu tua dan rambut ungunya digerai indah dengan beberapa hiasan di sana.

"Dimana Hana?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka berbincang hangat.

"Hana sedang bersama para pria. Kau tahu?" Konan tersenyum menggoda. Ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk bergabung bersama para pria. Tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke sana, Sakura menghentikannya.

"Aku harus ke kamar kecil untuk merapikan rambutku. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Konan mengangguk dan melangkah menjauhi Sakura menuju para pria yang sedang berbincang. Lalu, kepala pirang Ino menoleh. Tatapan matanya begitu bercahaya sampai Sakura tidak bisa memalingkan matanya.

Ino tampak berbincang sebentar sebelum wanita itu menghampirinya. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi longgar yang menempel ketat di tubuh indahnya. Sakura akan langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu tanpa banyak kata lagi. Tapi, saat ini kondisinya berbeda.

"Sakura, astaga aku berpikir kau tidak datang." Seru Ino girang. Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan suaranya keras-keras jika Sakura tidak menghentikannya.

"Aku datang dan aku berusaha untuk menghindari Uchiha Sasuke. Bantu aku," pinta Sakura. Kedua matanya gelisah memandang sekumpulan para pria yang sedang bercanda hangat di dekat meja minuman.

Ino mengangguk. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto dan lelaki itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan rasa curiga pada teman-temannya.

"Sakura? Demi Tuhan, aku berpikir kau tidak akan datang ke pesta yang sangat bagus ini!" Naruto terpekik senang sampai ia harus menutup mulutnya sendiri karena cubitan Ino yang kencang di pinggangnya.

Naruto melirik para pria yang masih berbicara hangat di sana. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menatap ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Begini, Hinata sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Kau akan menggantikannya di acara amal nanti. Kau akan berdiri di tengah ruangan menunggu para pria untuk membayar mahal padamu. Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku jamin Sasuke tidak akan sanggup membelimu. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Hinata dan Ino. Mungkin, Sai juga akan mendukungku."

Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia hampir saja berteriak jika tidak ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri di acara penting ini. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menetralisir degup jantungnya. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seburuk seperti hari ini. Ia juga tidak pernah diminta menjadi salah satu wanita pilihan untuk pelelangan nanti. Tidak, bahkan ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Aku bersumpah, aku yang akan memenangkanmu, Sasuke sedang sibuk bersama keluarganya. Jika Sai akan mengambil Ino, aku akan mengambilmu. Hinata sudah menyetujuinya. Itu jika aku akan dibunuh dan mayatku dibuang ke laut oleh Sasuke, itu tidak akan jadi masalah." Naruto berkata yakin dengan mengepalkan salah satu tangannya ke depan sebagai tanda janjinya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tentu tidak tahu siapa saja yang akan menjadi wanita terpilih lainnya selain Ino dan dirinya? Seharusnya mereka memilih Karin.

Mic mulai terdengar nyaring di antara para tamu yang hadir. Petugas yayasan segera berkumpul mengelilingi ruangan dan beberapa dari mereka berjaga di depan sembari tersenyum. Mereka adalah yayasan sosial yang membantu beberapa rumah sakit kecil di Amerika dan yayasan yang membantu korban bencana alam dan juga penyedia dana bagi orang-orang yang kurang mampu.

"Halo pada hadirin! Kenalkan, aku Anko selaku ketua dari penyelanggara acara terhormat ini. Terima kasih bagi para tamu yang hadir. Kami sangat senang dengan kehadiran Anda semua. Suatu kehormatan."

Begitu yang Sakura dengar. Matanya berusaha mencari Sasuke namun lelaki itu tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Sakura berusaha untuk menahan matanya agar tidak menjelajah lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura tidak sadar saat Ino sedikit meremas tangannya gugup dan wanita itu melangkah anggun ke tengah ruangan dengan senyum manisnya. Jelas saja, Ino adalah seorang model terkenal yang tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya. Semua orang akan terpesona dengan dirinya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang saat namanya disebut dengan keras oleh wanita yang sedang memegang mic di tengah sana. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan ragu dan lelaki itu memberikan cengiran lebarnya berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Lalu, Sakura melangkah menuju tengah ruangan diikuti tatapan dari para tamu yang memandangnya takjub sekaligus memuja di saat bersamaan. Ia melirik Ino yang tersenyum lebar di depan sana. Ia tidak sengaja melirik ke arah kanannya dan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke yang mengangkat salah satu alisnya sembari menyeringai dengan gadis kecil bergaun merah mudah di sampingnya dengan senyuman lebar yang begitu cantik.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya. Ia harus yakin pada Naruto. Lelaki itu akan menjadi teman dansanya malam ini.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang dan itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Ino. Wanita itu terkekeh sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke depan.

Dan salah satu wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak gelisah walaupun seratus persen penampilan wanita itu tampak memukau. Sakura menoleh sedikit dan ia membulatkan matanya saat menemukan Shion yang berdiri dengan gemetar di sampingnya.

"Dimulai dari wanita di ujung sebelah kiri bernama Sara. Wanita cantik ini adalah anak emas dari Perusahaan tambang emas ternama di dunia. Dimulai dari lima ratus dollar!" Kata pembawa acara itu girang.

Satu-persatu tangan dari para pria berjas mulai bermunculan di ruangan. Sakura menggiggit bibirnya gugup. Para wanita mulai terlelang dengan harga fantastis dan Sakura tidak sanggup hanya sekedar mengingat jumlah uangnya.

"Seratus ribu dollar untuk wanita cantik dengan karir model cemerlangnya, Yamanaka Ino!"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum saat Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Tentu saja yang membeli Ino adalah Sai. Mana mungkin lelaki itu merelakan Ino bersama lelaki lain?

Kini gilirannya. Hanya ada dirinya dan Shion yang ada di tengah ruangan. Para pria segera merapat ke tengah ruangan dan Sakura tidak menemukan adanya keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Ia sedikit bernapas lega setelah melihat senyuman lebar Naruto di tengah barisan.

"Tujuh ratus dollar!"

Sakura menggiggit bibirnya saat melihat Naruto yang terus menunjuk tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan senyuman menawannya. Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya.

"Seratus ribu dollar!"

Sakura menoleh pada sosok pria berjas abu-abu yang berdiri di ujung barisan. Rambut merahnya tampak rapi sehabis disisir dan senyum manisnya berhasil membuat Sakura membeku di tempat.

Naruto menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Lalu, lelaki berkulit tan ini segera menunjuk tangannya kembali ke atas.

"Seratus lima puluh ribu dollar!"

Sakura tersenyum samar pada Naruto yang memberikan kedipan matanya. Tak apa jika ia harus berdansa semalam dengan Naruto. Ia sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri dan Naruto adalah orang yang baik.

"Dua ratus ribu dollar!"

Kini semua tamu dibuat tercengang oleh penawaran dari pria berambut merah yang Sakura sangat kenal itu. Pria itu masih belum mau menyerah pada Sakura.

Mengambil napas panjang, Sakura melirik takut-takut pada tamu ruangan. Ada Konan beserta keluarganya yang menatap takut-takut padanya. Mengapa Sasuke tidak juga muncul. Sakura tidak berpikir jauh ke sana. Mungkin Sasuke sedang ada urusan dan ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Naruto menarik napasnya. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura. "Tiga ratus ribu dollar!" Katanya dengan suara lantang.

Pembawa acara itu tertegun sejenak sebelum kesadaran merenggutnya paksa. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar, yayasan sosialnya berhasil dengan tawaran wanita pilihan kali ini.

"Oke, tiga ratus ribu dollar hitung mundur dari lima … empat … tiga … dua …"

"Lima ratus ribu dollar!"

Sakura tak kuasa membulatkan matanya saat melihat ada tangan lain yang terangkat tinggi dari sisi ujung sebelah barisan. Ia melangkah maju dengan seringainya. Kedua alisnya terangkat penuh menantang. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat sosok itu mendekat ke tengah.

Lelaki itu belum melepaskan seringainya. "Jika mereka menambah penawarannya, aku pun juga akan menambah penawaranku untuk wanita cantik di sana." Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto dengan menantang.

Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai tanda menyerah. Lalu, pembawa acara itu mulai menghitung mundur dan terjual. Sakura menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha melihat sekitarnya dan ia menatap bingung saat keluarga Uchiha tersenyum hangat padanya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. Ia masih mengenakan setelan jas hitamnya tapi tidak dengan dasinya. Ia sengaja melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan menambah kesan nakalnya.

"Lima ratus ribu dollar," katanya sensual. "Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bukan?"

Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan datar. Tapi, sebuah senyuman manis ia berikan pada lelaki yang berhasil membuat hatinya hancur beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatku kembali tertarik padamu."

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lebih lama lagi saat ia dengan paksa menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir manis wanita yang sudah menawan hatinya ini dan akan terus selamanya ia akan tertawan dengan wanita cantik yang akan menjadi miliknya. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

One chapter again and Outside complete! YEAAAAY! Akhirnya akhirnya. Terima kasih dukungannya, ya!

Oh iya, terima kasih banyak yang sudah menominasikan fic ini di IFA 2015. Saya kaget waktu melihat Outside masuk ke dalam fic multichapter. Terima kasih, banyak! Semoga endingnya besok ga mengecewakan ya.

Tenang saja, endingnya bakalan happy end kok. Saya bukan penyuka sad ending. Tapi, bukan menutup kemungkinan saya bakalan fic yang selalu berakhir happy end. Jadi, ditunggu aja ya :"3

Satu lagi, saya sedang dalam masa persiapan UTS untuk minggu depan. Yang nagih update cepat, gabakalan bisa :") saya akan meninggalkan FFn selama dua minggu. Ditunggu aja, ya!

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, untuk kalian yang senang dengan cerita ini. Saya gaakan menutup kemungkinan buat bikin cerita kayak gini lagi haha

Sampai jumpa! Maaf saya gabisa balas satu-satu. Saya cinta kalian! *peluk satu-satu*

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	12. Chapter 12

**Outside**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Inspired Tangled by Emma Chase**

.

Warning: Typo, MissTypo, OOC, DLDR, _M for language_, Alternative Universe, and many more

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kami lakukan setelah pesta pelelangan itu. Panitia masih sibuk dengan acaranya dan Sasuke sibuk dengan rencananya.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang mengajaknya pergi ke taman belakang. Pemandangan malam hari begitu indah. Banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit sana untuk menemani terangnya sinar bulan di malam hari.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura tersenyum samar. Masih tidak menoleh.

"Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan, diamlah," jawab Sakura singkat dan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sasuke masih berdiri di belakang. Sekitar lima menit berlalu, Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk menyamakan posisinya berada di samping Sakura.

"Jangan benci aku." Katanya setengah berbisik.

Sakura masih diam. Ia tidak menjawab kata-kata Sasuke yang terasa menyedihkan di telinganya. Sakura tentu saja tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan selama mereka mengalami hari-hari tersulit waktu lalu. Sakura sendiri tidak mau munafik, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan Sasuke dari pikirannya barang sedetik saja.

"Sudahlah," Sakura menoleh dengan senyum samar. "Sejujurnya, kau benar-benar menyakiti perasaanku waktu itu. Tapi, yah, tidak ada salahnya untuk memaafkanmu."

Sakura merasakan ada pelukan erat yang mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya. Wajah Sasuke tenggelam di lehernya. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan kalau lelaki itu sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Oh, itu manis sekali.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Menggenggam hangat tangan besar Uchiha Sasuke di tubuhnya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

Ino menyesap anggurnya dengan tenang. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya yang menatap pasangan-yang-baru-saja-berbaikan di taman belakang dengan begitu mesranya.

"Darimana Sasuke bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Ino.

Sai mengangkat bahunya. Ia masih tidak menoleh pada kekasihnya. Lalu, Naruto datang dengan gaya santainya bergabung bersama mereka. Jelas sekali Ino tahu kalau Naruto baru saja minum dua bir.

"Kami memberikan separuh uang kami untuk Sasuke. Dibantu Itachi dan Paman Fugaku, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto enteng. Ino hampir tersedak minumannya mendengar jawaban polos Naruto yang membuat Sai menghela napas lelahnya.

Ino tertawa, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat jika saja ia bisa tertawa lebih keras lagi. Itu akan membuatnya malu.

"Ayolah, ini ide Sasuke juga. Harus bagaimana lagi, Sakura keras kepala, Sasuke juga sama. Jadi, yah, tidak ada salahnya kami ikut membantu." Kata Sai setelah lama terdiam.

"Lalu, Hinata?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hinata sedang ada urusan bersama keluarga besarnya dan ia tidak bisa datang. Sebenarnya, dia memaksa untuk datang, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Oh, lihatlah, siapa yang sedang berbahagia sekarang," ucap Sai datar saat melihat sosok Sasuke datang bersama Sakura dari taman belakang. Naruto menoleh bersamaan dengan Ino yang tersenyum lebar.

"Tutup mulutmu." Sasuke mengambil tempat di sisi Sai, lelaki itu tertawa kecil menyadari adanya pandangan berbinar dan kelegaan dari mata hitam sahabatnya.

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang tengah mengambil anggurnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura, Sasuke lebih kaya dariku untuk hal ini," kata Naruto menyesal. Sakura tertawa rendah, ia menepuk bahu Naruto lembut. "Jangan banyak berbohong, Naruto. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Senyum Ino memudar bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya. Hinata baik-baik saja 'kan? Bagaimana kalian bisa menciptakan ide konyol ini?"

Sai tertawa rendah. "Sebenarnya, ini tidak hanya dari kami. Tapi, Itachi banyak membantu. Bisa dibilang, separuh ide kami, separuh ide Itachi. Minus Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sai di sampingnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa otakmu bisa berjalan lancar di saat hatimu sedang hancur dan pikiranmu sedang memikirkan satu objek saja?" Sai tertawa miring, mengejek.

Sasuke baru saja ingin membalas kata-kata Sai di depannya sebelum pembawa acara kembali naik ke atas panggung dan mengumumkan kalau pesta dansa baru saja dimulai.

Mata Sakura terpaku pada pemandangan yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Sosok Gaara yang berbalut jas merah tua sedang bersama wanita berambut perak tengah bergandengan bersama ke lantai dansa. Saat wanita itu menoleh, Sakura tidak bisa menarik bibirnya lebih lama lagi.

Gaara berhasil memenangkan Shion untuk malam ini.

Bukankah itu bagus? Memang. Sakura bahagia akan hal itu.

Sebelumnya, Sakura sudah berbicara dengan Gaara mengenai segalanya. Dari hubungan mereka yang awalnya berjalan indah harus mengalami kekacauan di tengah jalan. Gaara menyadari kesalahannya, ia mencoba minta maaf dan meminta kesempatan kedua. Tapi, Sakura menolaknya. Ia hanya ingin hubungan Gaara dengan dirinya sebatas teman dekat. Tidak lebih.

Gaara sedikit ragu menerimanya, tapi kemudian lelaki itu menyetujuinya.

"Kau benar, Sakura, Shion mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri." Ino berdiri di sampingnya dengan segelas anggur di tangannya. Tatapan wanita itu melembut seiring saat pesta dansa berlangsung. Ino bilang, ia sedikit mabuk dan sedang tidak ingin berdansa. Jika pun ia ingin, ia akan melakukannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut bergabung?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Aku akan membuat kekacauan di sana, aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin berdansa."

Ino tertawa pelan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang melangkah di belakangnya mendekati Sakura. "Sepertinya akan ada yang memaksamu kali ini."

Baru saja Sakura ingin menjawabnya, sosok Sasuke sudah ada di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tidak bicara, hanya berdiri dengan diam.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke menoleh, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menikmati pesta, aku ikut."

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura menuju lantai dansa dan menari bersama.

.

.

"Hana tertidur, kami harus kembali." Itachi mendekat dengan Hana yang tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Konan sedang berbincang bersama para wanita di sudut dekat pintu menunggu Itachi berpamitan.

Naruto mengangguk bersamaan dengan Sai di sampingnya. Malam sudah semakin larut, dan sebagian dari pria berkepala empat sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Itachi membawa kendaraan sendiri. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto pun sama. Fugaku memilih untuk menaiki mobil sendiri dan membiarkan putra pertamanya membawa mobil untuk acara hari ini. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu.

Acara sudah hampir selesai. Para tamu satu persatu meninggalkan acara dan berdiri menunggu di depan teras untuk mobil mereka. Ino sedang mengambil anggur kelimanya, wanita itu sedang banyak pikiran dan Sai sepertinya tidak mau mencegahnya.

"Sasuke sangat menyukai pesta ini kurasa," gumam Naruto sembari melirik Sasuke yang masih ada di lantai dansa bersama Sakura. Itachi tidak sempat berpamitan dengannya karena tidak ingin mengganggu adiknya, begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Sai hanya tersenyum. Ia masih memperhatikan Ino dari kejauhan. Wanita itu sedang tidak ingin ada di dekatnya dan Sai tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

Ino kembali dengan napas memburu. Wanita itu hampir mabuk dan Sai harus membawanya pulang.

Tapi, sebelum semua itu terjadi—

—_**PRANG!**_

Bunyi gelas dan beberapa botol bir minuman ke lantai yang pecah begitu memekakkan telinga hingga membuat seisi ruangan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, mendapatkan sahabatnya sedang mengepalkan tinjunya kepada seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sedang bergulat di sana. Ruangan mendadak hening seketika.

Ino berlari mendekati Sakura yang duduk bergetar di tepi pintu kamar mandi. Sai ikut berlari bersama Naruto untuk melerai keduanya.

"Mati kau!"

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang lelaki itu hingga berdarah. Wajah lelaki itu sudah hancur dan beberapa bekas membiru di pelipis dan pipi kanannya.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan ini!?" Teriak Naruto. Sai menarik tangan lelaki itu untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke agar luka yang ditimbulkan tidak lebih parah lagi.

"Dia hampir saja memperkosa Sakura di kamar mandi wanita!" Jawab Sasuke yang hampir saja memukul Naruto di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam. Ia menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya yang robek. Tatapan Sasuke padanya begitu dingin hingga membuatnya membeku tak berdaya menerima pukulannya.

"Sial, kau lelaki idiot." Sai mendorong lelaki itu hingga terjatuh. Para tamu bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan memilih untuk tidak menyampuri urusan anak emas dari pengusaha sukses terbesar di Amerika ini.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Lepaskan aku, Naruto." Sasuke masih memberontak saat Naruto memegang kedua tangannya dengan seluruh tenaganya. Lelaki itu terduduk dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Dia adalah calon pewaris dari Perusahaan pakaian ternama di sini, aku tidak menyangka moralnya jauh lebih buruk dari," Sai bergumam sinis menyadari kalau ia mengenal lelaki ini.

Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dari tangan kanannya. Lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya ketika mendengar suara tangis Sakura begitu memilukan hatinya. Ia masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, memandang lelaki itu dengan tajam.

"Aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan hidup tenang setelah ini." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu bersama lukanya.

Naruto memandang lelaki itu dengan jijik, ia menyuruh Sai pergi dengan isyarat matanya. "Dengarkan aku, kau punya saham di Perusahaan kami dan jangan pernah bermain api dengan salah satu bagian dari kami atau kau akan benar-benar menyesal. Kau mengerti?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk cepat. Ia segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan bersama beberapa pengawal laki-laki yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

Ino memeluk Sakura yang masih menangis di tepi pintu. Wanita itu masih sama terkejutnya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ino melirik Sai yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Menunggu Sasuke yang masih berurusan dengan pihak panitia.

"Aku sedang membersihkan wajahku, aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu di lantai dansa dan aku melarangnya untuk menunggu di depan pintu, aku tidak tahu kalau laki-laki idiot itu berani masuk ke kamar mandi wanita dan hampir saja ia memaksaku untuk melucuti pakaianku jika Sasuke tidak datang." Sakura masih terisak di pelukan Ino. Untung saja, Sakura sedang tidak mabuk dan akan berakibat fatal jika ia benar-benar melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Sasuke kembali setelah pihak panita membicarakan mengenai masalah ini. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke lembut.

Sakura mengangguk di pelukannya. Hening sejenak. Sai membuka suaranya, "Kalau begitu, kami pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke sudah mengatasinya dengan baik."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Sai menarik tangan Ino dan mereka pergi keluar ruangan bersama Naruto di belakang mereka.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke apartemen yang disewanya beberapa hari ini. Ia memberitahu Sasuke dimana ia tinggal selama beberapa hari ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sejak Sasuke membawanya pulang dan bersedia menemaninya sampai pagi nanti.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini," Sakura hanya mengangguk setelah ia membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dengan lambat. Tubuhnya masih bergetar akibat kejadian memalukan tadi. Ia hampir saja ternodai.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke menggendikan bahunya acuh. Ia melangkah menuju bar kecil dapur milik Sakura. "Aku punya dua sahabat yang seperti bagian dari diriku sendiri. Mereka akan mengatasinya." Jawabnya santai.

Sakura kembali mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia melangkah gontai menuju tempat tidurnya dan menemukan Pearl bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya dan tertidur. Sakura menggendongnya, menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur khusus Pearl yang ia belikan dua bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke sedang menyeduh kopi untuk mereka berdua. Sakura sangat menyukainya. Baginya, kopi tidak hanya untuk mengurangi rasa kantukmu, tapi kopi juga bermanfaat untuk menenangkan pikiranmu.

Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan memakai jubah tidurnya. Ia tidak berniat untuk memakai piyama yang biasa ia lakukan setiap malamnya. Pikirannya terasa lelah dan ia sudah puas menangisi kejadian memalukan tadi.

Sasuke sudah melepas jasnya dan hanya meninggalkan kemeja putih seksinya. Sakura tersenyum menyadari tatapan nakalnya pada laki-laki yang masih sibuk dengan mesin pembuat kopi di dapurnya.

"Uh, kau sangat seksi jika sedang membuat kopi," Sakura berkata dengan jahil, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya, "benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Huum, tidak hanya membuat kopi saja sebenarnya." Sakura baru menyadari kata-katanya saat Sasuke sudah duduk di depannya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Lalu?"

Sakura menyesap kopinya dan memilih diam. Menyadari adanya tatapan jahil yang Sasuke layangkan untuknya.

"Aku mengantuk, apa kau ingin tidur?" Kata Sakura cepat, ia masih sedikit pusing dan salah satu alasan lainnya adalah ia tidak bisa menatap mata seksi itu lebih lama lagi. Sasuke menatapnya terlalu dalam dan panas.

"Kau menanyakan aku ingin tidur dalam arti apa?" Jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sakura mencuci gelasnya dalam bak pencuci piring dan membiarkannya mengering.

Sakura menyeringai kecil. "Menurutmu?"

Sasuke menaruh gelas kopinya. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura yang berdiri bersandar pada kulkas besarnya. Hanya berselang beberapa lama setelah mereka saling bertatapan, karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah dimana Sakura yang merasa tubuhnya melayang dengan ciuman Sasuke yang begitu memabukkan di bibirnya.

.

.

Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Naruto mengirimkan pesan untuknya dan menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu Sasuke kalau akan ada rapat penting dengan Perusahaan yang dimana pemiliknya adalah Ayah dari anak laki-laki yang dihajar Sasuke semalam.

Pengecut. Begitu pikir Sakura.

Sasuke sengaja mematikan ponselnya karena ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan siapapun. Dan Sakura lupa melakukan hal yang sama. Maka dari itu, Naruto mengirimkan pesan untuknya dan memintanya untuk memberitahu Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri ia masih sibuk dengan mimpinya. Tidurnya terlalu nyenyak dan ia tidak mendengar Sakura sudah bangun lebih awal darinya.

Sakura menarik napasnya, ia kembali memakai jubah tidurnya yang dibuang Sasuke ke tepi ranjangnya. Sedangkan lelaki itu tidak memakai apapun yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Tenggelam dalam selimut tebal kasurnya hingga sebatas pinggulnya.

Sakura kembali naik ke tempat tidur. Memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang damai di dalam tidurnya. Mata hitamnya tersembunyi di dalam kelopak matanya. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan tidak menakutkan seperti jika ia sedang membuka matanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sakura sengaja tidak membuka tirai jendelanya, ia takut itu akan mengganggu tidur Sasuke yang begitu damai pagi ini. Ia akan membiarkan Sasuke terlambat rapat kali ini. Ini semua bukan salah lelaki itu. Sakura sangat menghargai bagaimana usaha Sasuke untuk melindunginya. Itu membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Sakura menggerakan jarinya menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh pipi tegas lelaki itu. Gerakan jarinya terhenti di bibirnya, menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Mungkin kau tidak tahu," Sakura bergumam rendah, menenggelamkan hidungnya dalam-dalam ke lekukan leher Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali menggerakan jarinya menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Aku hanya takut jika aku mengatakannya, itu semua akan berakhir buruk. Aku tidak ingin kegagalan dengan masalah cinta kembali terulang."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara pagi yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendelanya yang terbuka.

"Maaf karena aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu saat kau sedang membuka matamu," Wajah Sakura berubah sedih ketika ia menyakiti perasaan Sasuke begitu dalam. "Tapi, aku akan mengatakannya untukmu. Aku berjanji."

Sakura tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Sasuke dan menciumnya lama. Beralih ke bibirnya dan menciumnya di sana. Tidak ada ciuman panas yang biasa mereka lakukan atau ciuman penuh menggebu lainnya. Hanya ciuman lembut yang menyalurkan rasa cinta. Dan Sakura melakukannya.

Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia harus pergi ke kantor dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

Karena Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah terbangun lebih dulu darinya. Kelopak mata Sasuke membuka, menampilkan jelaga hitamnya yang langsung terjaga ketika ia membuka matanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, kedua matanya beralih menatap pintu kamar mandi dimana Sakura ada di dalamnya sedang bersenandung kecil.

"Kau manis sekali, Sakura." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengambil salah satu bantal yang Sakura pakai untuk wanita itu tidur dan memeluknya. Lalu, ia kembali jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Naruto menyapanya ramah di lobi gedung bersama Sai yang sedang berbicara bersama salah satu staff keuangan wanita, Matsuri.

"Halo, Sakura, apa Sasuke bermalam di tempatmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi kata-kata Naruto yang menggodanya pagi ini. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul saat ia selesai berbicara dengan Matsuri.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kau mengirimku pesan kalau Ayah dari laki-laki itu menginginkan sesuatu saat rapat nanti."

Naruto menggendikan bahunya acuh. "Sebetulnya kami tidak begitu memusingkan hal itu. Sasuke tidak bersalah di sini. Jadi, ya, kami akan membelanya saat rapat nanti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura."

Sai memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Saat ini tidak ada yang ingin ia kerjakan selain menunggu rapat nanti. Ia dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke sarapan bersama. Tapi, sampai detik ini, lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"_Well_, lihatlah, siapa yang datang kali ini." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan Sai ke arah pintu masuk gedung. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan ia sudah mengganti kemejanya. Sudah berpakaian rapi dan terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Rambutnya sengaja tak ia perhatikan dan semakin menimbulkan kesan seksi dan panas secara bersamaan.

Oke, Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemandangan Sasuke pagi ini begitu membuatnya berdebar.

"Aku akan datang rapat." Sapanya pagi ini pada dua sahabatnya. Sai hanya mendengus dan Naruto tertawa.

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat ini.

Sasuke meliriknya, memberikan satu kedipan matanya dan melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang samar terlihat namun Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

_Hanya untuknya._

Sakura berdeham menutupi kegugupannya. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sai. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke ruanganku. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Dan berlalu pergi saat tatapan mata Sasuke padanya begitu memabukkannya.

Sai tertawa kecil diikuti Naruto yang tersenyum menyadari kecanggungan Sakura saat Sasuke datang bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cerah pagi ini.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sakura malam ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya, "Ia berkata kalau ia mencintaiku."

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Terkejut saat ia mendapati ada Ino yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada meja kerjanya.

"Hai, Sakura. Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Sapa Ino.

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. "Yah, sedikit."

Ino tertawa. Tawanya begitu indah didengar sampai ke telinga Sakura. Model cantik ini benar-benar mengejutkan Sakura. Ia tidak hanya cantik, berbakat dan pintar. Tapi, Ino juga baik dan bersahabat.

"Aku membawakanmu sekantung coklat dan kue manis lainnya. _Ups_, mungkin aku akan menggendut, tapi aku tidak peduli." Kata Ino sembari tertawa agak keras.

Sakura ikut tertawa. Tentu ia sangat tahu bagaimana kerasnya dunia model itu. Kita diharuskan untuk tidak kelebihan berat badan barang satu _kilogram_ saja, bahkan pola makan kita harus selalu dijaga. Tidak boleh memakan makanan yang berlemak. Harus selalu tetap menjaga tubuh tetap ideal.

Lalu, tak lama, Sasuke keluar dari lift bersamaan dengan Sai dan Naruto. Mereka sempat bercanda bersama saat di dalam lift tadi. Dan mendadak hening seketika saat mata Sai bertemu dengan mata Ino.

Ino berdeham, ia tetap tersenyum meskipun Sakura mengetahui ada yang tidak baik diantara keduanya. Sai tetap melangkah melalui mereka dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Sai?"

Ino menggendikan bahunya acuh. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dimana ruangan rapat berlangsung. Lalu, wajah Ino yang sebal serta gembungan pipinya membuktikan kalau ia sedang dalam masalah bersama Sai.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak memakan cokelat dan kue manis. Dia bilang aku harus tetap menjaga tubuhku dan tidak boleh menggendut. Bukankah dia menyebalkan? Aku tahu dia mendukung karirku, tapi, kalau aku tidak seperti ini … maksudku, kalau aku berbeda, apa ia tetap mencintaiku?"

Sakura menatap Ino dalam-dalam. Wajah cantik wanita itu terlihat sendu. Mata cerah Ino memerah. Ino menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar dan Sakura yakin sebentar lagi Ino akan menangis.

"Sai memarahiku karena aku berbohong banyak hal padanya. Yah, salah satunya tentang makanan. Aku punya alergi di beberapa makanan yang membuat tubuh ini menjadi jelek. Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku terkadang benci dengan sifatnya itu. Aku selalu ingin melakukan apa yang ku mau, tapi dia selalu ada untuk menghalanginya." Ino menarik napas panjang saat setitik air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Ino," panggil Sakura.

Ino tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan. "Aku mengajakmu untuk memakan ini bersama. Deidara selalu mengatakan hal ini padaku kalau cokelat bisa membantu meredakan masalahmu. Kue manis berguna untuk membuat perasaanmu menjadi bagus. Aku ingin mencobanya. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak akan takut menggendut?"

Sakura tertawa keras. "Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih memalukan dari sekedar menggendut. Aku tidak peduli. Selama tempat _gym_ masih tersebar luas, kita tidak perlu takut mencoba hal-hal semacam ini."

Lalu, senyum Ino melebar. "Kurasa ini akan lebih menyenangkan."

.

.

Hampir seharian Sakura menemani Ino memakan kue manis dan cokelat bawaannya. Rasanya sungguh lezat. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak merasakan kue manis dan cokelat setelah beberapa minggu panjang ini. Setelah ini, ia akan membeli puluhan cokelat untuk persediaannya selama musim dingin nanti.

Lalu, pintu rapat terbuka. Sai keluar lebih dulu dari ruangan. Ia memandang Ino yang tampak tidak memedulikan keberadaannya. Ino masih memakan kue manis yang dibelinya bersamaan jus buah di tangan kanannya.

Sai menghela napasnya. Lalu, lelaki itu bergerak mendekati Ino yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kau mau ini?"

Ino menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya dan memperhatikan sebuah plastik di tangan kanan Sai yang menggantung di udara tepat di depan Ino. Wanita itu menaruh minumannya di atas meja dan memandang Sai dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau membelikannya?"

Sai tersenyum. "Karena aku ingin."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

Ino menarik bungkusan itu dari tangan Sai.

"Itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padamu. Aku menyesal. Maksudku, aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit. Itu saja." Ucap Sai sungguh-sungguh.

Ino terdiam. Lama mereka terdiam sampai bibir Ino tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kau manis sekali," katanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis. Meskipun Sakura tahu senyuman itu senyuman yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi senyuman itu tulus. Dan itu berarti Sai sangat mencintai Ino.

"Bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Sakura.

Sai menoleh pada Sakura. "Baik. Sang Ayah minta maaf pada Sasuke dan ia takut kalau media sampai tahu mengenai tingkah tak bermoral anaknya."

Sakura menghela napas lega. Ia sempat berpikir bagaimana kalau Sasuke dituntut dan pengadilan akan memutuskan kalau Sasuke bersalah. Dan bagaimana dengan keluarganya jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Sakura. Sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku akan berbicara pada Sasuke untuk memberikanmu waktu bersenang-senang di sela-sela tugasmu." Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sakura setelah memeluknya. Lalu, wanita itu pergi ke lift bersama Sai yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

_Well_, Sakura sangat bersyukur pasangan itu bisa bersatu lagi.

Sakura baru saja merapikan barang-barangnya sesaat setelah Naruto keluar dan menyapanya ramah. Menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke rumah karena bisa saja badai akan mengganggu jarak pandang mereka saat perjalanan pulang nanti.

Sakura menyanggupinya dan Naruto segera pergi. Lalu, Sasuke dengan santainya melangkah ke arahnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. Ia hanya bersandar pada meja di seberangnya dan menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sakura mengambil tas kerjanya. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah pergi ke lift gedung, Sasuke menarik lengannya, memberikan kecupan sekilas di pipinya dan langsung melangkah menjauhinya ke dalam lift.

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya memerah dan sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan lift yang membawa lelaki itu pergi.

Sial.

Sakura mendapatkan dirinya tengah tersenyum sekarang.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke rumah lamanya. Ia sudah membayar untuk dua bulan ke depan apartemennya. Namun, ia tidak meminta uang itu kembali. Biar saja. Pemilik apartemen itu sangat baik padanya.

Beberapa barangnya sudah dipindahkan di dalam rumah. Termasuk pakaian dan beberapa barang penting lainnya. Tidak begitu sulit karena Sakura menyewa beberapa petugas untuk membantunya. Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke karena ia akan datang terlambat hari ini. Ia juga sudah mengatakan alasannya pada lelaki itu.

Namun Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya. Maka dari itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghubunginya.

Dering pertama tidak dijawab. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai dering ke lima Sasuke menjawabnya.

"_Hai, Sayang."_

Sayang?

Sakura menelan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku akan pindah ke rumah lamaku. Apa pesanku tidak sampai ke ponselmu?"

"_Aku membacanya. Aku berpikir untuk ke sana satu jam lagi."_

Sakura mengangguk saat petugas pria itu izin pamit setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang padanya dan petugas itu berlalu pergi.

"Halo, apa kau masih di sana?"

"_Hn."_

"Sasuke dengar, aku akan kembali bekerja. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan mengambil jatah cutiku untuk bulan ini. Lagipula, ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Kau tidak usah kemari."

"_Begitukah?"_

"Huum. Kau lakukan pekerjaanmu saja. Kau bisa berkunjung besok atau nanti malam."

"_Oke."_

Suara Sasuke tidak terdengar bagus di seberang sana. Sepertinya Sakura baru saja merusak _mood _paginya. Tapi, serius, Sasuke tidak perlu berkunjung karena rumahnya masih dalam keadaan kacau.

"Jangan marah padaku. Maksudku, kau bisa berkunjung kapanpun kau mau."

"_Ya, aku tidak marah padamu."_

Sakura menghela napasnya. Sasuke sepertinya ingin menyudahi pembicaraan-tidak-penting mereka. Sakura mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan sambungan terputus.

.

.

Hanya memakan waktu tidak lebih dari enam puluh menit, Sakura sudah merasa kalau rumahnya kembali seperti semula. Ia sudah menata barnag-barangnya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Membersihkannya di beberapa bagian dan menyisakan beberapa untuk dikerjakan nantinya. Yah, setidaknya rumahnya tidak terlihat begitu kacau.

Sakura sudah menghubungi Karin sebelumnya kalau ia akan terlambat dan wanita itu membantunya dengan menuliskan absennya untuk hari ini. Karin memang bisa diandalkan untuk hal ini.

Sakura sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia akan kembali ke kantor, mengerjakan pekerjaannya lalu kembali ke rumah. Ah, dan bertemu Sasuke.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk dan Pearl dengan kencang mengeong di depan pintu dikarenakan tubuhnya yang mungil ia tidak bisa membuka gagang pintu untuk membukakan tamu yang masuk.

"Ya, Pearl, aku sudah mendengarnya."

Pearl segera menyingkir dan Sakura membuka pintunya saat ketukan ke-empat berbunyi.

"Hai, Sakura. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Ino? Ada apa kau kemari? Oh, tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Aku baru saja akan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor."

Ino mengangguk cepat. Wanita itu berpakaian santai dengan cardigan panjang hitamnya dan kaus abu-abunya ditambah celana bahan ketat yang menunjukkan lekuk kaki indahnya.

Rambutnya sengaja ia gerai dan sepatu bermerk _Christian Louboutin _menghiasi telapak kaki cantiknya. Sempurna. Sakura mengetahui merk sepatu itu karena ia mempunyai salah satunya.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu bekerja hari ini." Wajah Ino terlihat sebal ketika Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Ino tentu saja tahu kalau Sakura begitu mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke sedang marah padaku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Ino memutar mata bosan. "Kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Sasuke tidak akan bisa tanpa berbicara denganmu satu hari saja."

Sakura lama terdiam. Ino benar. Sasuke tidak mungkin akan tega terus marah padanya selama sehari penuh ini. Lagipula, Sakura tidak merasa bersalah akan hal ini.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku menemanimu kemana kali ini?"

Ino tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Konan memanggilnya dari arah samping. Wanita itu sedang berbelanja baju dan sepatu dari butik terkenal di New York ini. Tanpa ada Hana. Hanya Konan seorang diri.

"Konan?"

Konan tersenyum pada Sakura dan manik ungunya bergulir untuk menatap Ino yang membalasnya dengan kedipan mata.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sakura melihat-lihat sekitarnya. "Entahlah, aku hanya menemani Ino kemari."

"Kau tahu, Sakura, Ino termasuk wanita penggila belanja." Konan berbisik pada Sakura dan berhasil membuat Ino memajukan bibirnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian mengikuti Ino dan Konan yang tampaknya larut dalam ruangan busana cantik dengan bahan sutra yang tentu saja mempunyai harga fantastis.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sangatlah cocok." Kata Sakura saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus untuk mencoba pakaian. Konan berada di ruangan sebelahnya dan Sakura mengikuti Ino di dalam ruang ganti.

"Konan mempunyai selera yang bagus sama sepertiku. Kami sanga cocok dalam hal penampilan. Kau tahu, Itachi tidak pernah melarang Konan untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau selama tidak menyusahkan Itachi tentu saja." Ino tertawa diikuti Sakura saat Ino mengikuti wajah bosan Itachi yang sering menemani Konan berbelanja.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini bukan untukku, tapi untukmu, cobalah." Ino memberikan Sakura sebuah _dress_ cantik berwarna putih susu tanpa lengan dan bermotif polos namun terkesan menawan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya tapi Ino sudah melangkah keluar ruangan dan menunggu di ruang tunggu butik. Wanita itu menyuruhnya kembali masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan mencoba _dress_ cantik itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Sakura keluar dengan _dress_ barunya. Konan sudah bergabung bersama Ino di ruang tunggu. Saat Sakura keluar, senyum mereka semakin lebar.

"_Well_, sangat cantik. Sasuke akan semakin tergila-gila padamu setelah melihat ini." Ino tersenyum jahil pada Sakura dan menarik tangan wanita itu ketika hendak masuk ke dalam kamar ganti.

"Kau harus memakai ini sampai kau tiba di rumah nanti. Anggap saja hadiah dariku karena kau mau menemaniku menggendut kemarin siang."

Sakura memutar matanya dan Konan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ino mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dompet hitamnya dan kasir itu langsung mengurusnya.

Lalu, Konan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana Ino juga ikut bersamanya. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa mereka membawanya ke tempat yang jarang sekali Sakura kunjungi dalam satu tahun terakhir ini.

"Salon? Untuk apa?"

Ino mendengus kecil, ia kembali menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam salon itu dan mendudukan wanita itu di salah satu kursinya.

"Diamlah. Kami ingin memanjakanmu saat ini." Jawab Ino.

Konan sedang berbicara pada salah satu pegawai wanita dan setelah itu Sakura merasa pegawai wanita itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan beberapa cairan khusus untuk rambut di tangannya.

Konan mengambil tempat untuk dirinya duduk dan Ino pergi ke ruangan khusus untuk cat kuku. Wanita itu sangat peduli dengan penampilannya. Pantas saja, Sai tergila-gila padanya.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, Sakura keluar ruangan setelah wanita itu merubahnya habis-habisan. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai dan membentuk gelombang kecil di bawahnya. Wajahnya diberi polesan _make-up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi tidak terlalu tipis juga. Menimbulkan kesan anggun dan cantik untuk dirinya.

Konan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Memandang Sakura penuh kagum dari atas dan turun ke bawah. Ino memberikannya sepasang sepatu cantik yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya.

"Wow." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum. Cat kuku biru muda kini menghiasi jari indahnya.

Konan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan mulai membayar. Ino menariknya untuk keluar dari salon setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku tidak berulang tahun hari ini. Jangan konyol." Sakura memutar matanya saat pandangan Ino dan Konan padanya lagi-lagi begitu _intens_.

"Biasakan dirimu, Sakura." Tukas Konan. Sakura masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ino mengajaknya untuk pergi ke butik dan ia tidak sengaja bertemu Konan di sana. Mereka lalu bergabung untuk memberikan Sakura kejutan yang tidak seharusnya.

"Baiklah, tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya." Sakura tersenyum.

Lalu, ponsel Konan berbunyi. Konan segera pamit untuk undur diri dan pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka. Sakura dan Ino menunggunya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, Hana membutuhkanku. Itachi tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini. Senang sekali bisa bersama kalian hari ini. Aku harap kita bisa meluangkan waktu bersama setelah ini." Konan melambaikan tangannya saat melangkah menjauhi Sakura dan Ino.

"Dan Sakura, aku ikut bahagia untukmu." Teriak Konan dari kejauhan saat wanita itu pergi menuju lift _mall_.

Ino menggendikan bahunya saat kepala Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Wanita itu juga tidak sama mengertinya dengan kata-kata Konan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ino menarik tangannya untuk turun dari eskalator dan pergi menuju parkir mobil di lantai dasar.

.

.

Ino menghentikan mobilnya saat rumah Sakura masih beberapa blok lagi dari sini. Wanita itu mendapatkan panggilan dari Said an menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di sebuah restaurant. Sakura menghargainya saat Ino benar-benar menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

"Sakura, Sai benar-benar tidak tahu waktu yang tepat. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak bertemu hari ini." Kata Ino dengan kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia menepuk lembut bahu Ino. "Tidak apa, Ino, Sai mungkin merindukanmu."

Ino hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Sakura lama. Lalu, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sakura. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia keluar dari pintu mobil Ino dan melambaikan tangannya saat Ino kembali memutar mobilnya dan pergi.

Sakura melangkah melalui rumah-rumah satu kompleknya. Ino menghentikan mobilnya tepat ketika ia melihat ke kaca spion mobilnya dan mendapati Sakura yang mulai pergi menuju rumahnya.

Ino mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Tanpa melepas kacamata hitam yang terpasang untuk menutupi mata birunya, Ino mulai menekan tombol di dalam mobilnya untuk membuka penutup atas mobil mewahnya. Lalu, menekan tombol di atas layar ponselnya.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasmu, Sasuke."

.

.

Sakura membuka pagar tinggi rumahnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia lupa mengunci pagar rumahnya. Untung saja mobilnya masih terparkir aman di dalam garasinya dan tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun. Sakura bersumpah, barang termahal yang pernah dibelinya adalah sebuah mobil.

Ia menyipitkan matanya saat menemukan tiga lusin bunga mawar beraneka ragam ada di teras rumah dan halaman rumahnya. Tidak hanya tiga lusin ia rasa. Mungkin ada ratusan bunga mawar yang hanya bunganya saja tidak ada batang berdurinya berserakan di depan rumahnya.

Sakura melangkah mendekat saat menemukan delapan balon berwarna-warni yang diikat dalam pita kuning menjadi ditambah seikat bunga cantik berwarna merah muda di sana menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuknya.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat balon-balon itu. Ia meraih salah satu dari balon itu, memutarnya dan menemukan huruf abjad L di sana.

Matanya menyipit dan mulai memutar balon itu satu persatu. Menemukan sebuah huruf abjad yang acak dan mulai menyatukan mereka secara bersamaan.

_I LOVE YOU_

Tulisan itu menjadi satu bagian saat kedelapan balon ia bariskan. Sakura tersenyum dan menutup wajahnya saat melihat tulisan itu dan memandangnya lama-lama.

Lalu,bunyi pesawat putar yang mengeluarkan asap putih di belakangnya bergerak di atas kepalanya. Bunyi pesawat itu terdengar begitu keras di telinganya. Sakura mendongak ke atas, menutupi dahinya dengan telapak tangannya dan memandang ke langit siang kali ini.

Dan yang terjadi adalah Sakura jatuh menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat dan tertawa lebar di sana. Pesawat itu berputar-putar dan membentuk sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya hampir menangis dan mungkin saja ia akan mati bahagia saat ini juga.

_Sasuke dan Sakura Forever._

Bunyi pagar terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Sosok Sasuke datang dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar yang cantik dan dihias dengan begitu indahnya datang mendekat ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Merasa tak sanggup untuk melangkah barang sedikit saja.

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini untukku?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Hanya untukmu."

Lalu, Sakura kembali mendongak ke atas. Tulisan itu masih ada di atas sana dan mungkin saja banyak orang yang akan melihatnya karena tulisan itu begitu jelas.

Sasuke memberikannya bunga cantik itu dan Sakura dengan senang hati menerimanya. Menenggelamkan hidungnya dalam-dalam di sana. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat melihat kotak merah berbentuk hati yang kini digenggam Sasuke.

"Maukah mau menikah denganku? Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Menemanimu seumur hidupku. Ikut bahagia bersamamu. Melindungimu sampai napasku berhenti."

Sakura menarik napasnya. Paru-parunya terasa kosong saat ini. Udara di sekitarnya berhembus dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar. Tidak. Lelaki itu tidak berlutut seperti kebanyakan film yang ia tonton. Malah Sasuke terlihat manis saat ini. Sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki di luar sana.

Sakura menghapus air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau."

Sakura menerima cincin itu dan kini sudah terpasang di jari manisnya dengan Sasuke yang memasangkannya. Sakura menaruh bunga mawar itu dan menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum di balik bahunya. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat dan mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah.

Sakura tertawa keras saat Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dengan senyuman lelaki itu yang mengiri mereka berdua. Tidak berlangsung lama sampai Sakura kembali harus menghapus air mata bahagianya dan mencium Sasuke tepat di bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman lama. Hangat. Namun tidak ada kesan terburu-buru dan napsu. Semua berjalan berdasarkan cinta dan ciuman itu terasa mendalam bagi mereka.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Memeluk Sakura sekali lagi dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, gadis impianku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Omake.**_

Sasuke pulang lebih awal ketika mendapat telepon dari istrinya kalau ia sedang tidak enak badan dan beberapa hari ini sering mengalami muntah hebat disertai mual di setiap paginya. Sering memuntahkan makanan yang dimakannya dan Sasuke tidak terbiasa melihat Sakura seperti itu.

Sasuke sudah meminta Sai dan Naruto untuk mengurus kantornya selama beberapa jam ke depan dan kedua sahabatnya menyanggupinya.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah mereka dan mendapati suara Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi yang lemah begitu mengiris hatinya. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura mengalami sakit yang menurutnya parah itu. Dan ia juga belum memberitahukan keluarganya tentang hal ini.

Delapan bulan pernikahan mereka. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Sasuke sangat bahagia. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa bahagianya lebih dari ini. Meskipun kini ia sepenuhnya memegang kendali Perusahaan, itu masih berbanding jauh dengan pernikahannya bersama Sakura.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke baru saja berniat ingin mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu karena Sakura menguncinya dari dalam. Ia sudah menunggu dengan gelisah dengan keadaan istrinya kali ini dan puncaknya adalah hari ini. Sakura harus segera ke dokter.

Sakura tersenyum ketika Sasuke menyambutnya dengan wajah pucat dan penuh khawatir. Sasuke tidak habis pikir mengapa Sakura sempat-sempatnya untuk tersenyum padahal wajahnya pucat?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik rambutnya frustrasi. Ia menatap Sakura tajam namun Sakura mengartikannya kalau lelaki itu sangat khawatir padanya.

"Baik-baik saja katamu? Kau sakit. Kau tidak bernapsu makan selama beberapa hari ini. Kau memuntahkan makananmu. Kau selalu mengalami mual di pagi harinya. Baik-baik saja, begitu?" Sasuke bersuara dan meninggikan suaranya seperti hampir membentak.

Sakura mendekatinya, mengelus lembut lengannya dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke lebih tenang meskipun pergerakan napasnya masih memburu.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk duduk bersamanya di tepi ranjang dan mengajaknya untuk berdiskusi bersama.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk panjang berwarna putih biru dari saku celananya.

Dan saat itu juga manik hitam Sasuke menatapnya bergantian antara alat itu dan dirinya.

"Aku hamil." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note:**

Finally, Outside is over! Thank You guys for you all supports. Saya bingung harus bilang apa. Saya juga bikin chapter terakhirnya banyak perhitungan sana sini. Dan kalau memang endingnya mengecewakan atau bagaimana, saya minta maaf. Saya udah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

_First_, saya gabisa bikin romance kayak author lain yang bagus plus menyentuh banget. Saya harus banyak belajar buat bikin romance yang bagus. Tapi, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ya!

_Second_, untuk chapter ini, saya harus nonton beberapa film romantis kayak The Notebook atau 500 days of Summer (sebenarnya film itu ga romantis malah bikin baper) tapi saya berusaha nonton itu biar _mood_ nulis romens saya muncul. Dan saya juga harus muter ulang lagunya Calvin Harris ft Disciplies yang How Deep Is Your Love. Kalian bisa denger lagunya.

_Third_, saya updatenya lama karena saya sibuk sama tugas dan waktu luang saya gunain buat nonton drama dan bukannya lanjutin fic. Maafkan saya karena ngecewain kalian (lagi)

Saya punya waktu untuk balasin review kalian. Yuk, yang login cek pm nyaw!

**Uchiha Pioo**: Yap, sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :3

**Lia Uchiha**: Sudah selesai UTS hehe tapi masih banyak tugas dan ujian. Udah ketauan kok endingnya gimana. Makasih buat reviewnya :3

**Kirio ga login**: Halo, Redblack! Saya gamungkin lupa sama kamu wkwk. Btw, makasih yaa reviewnya aaahh kenapa tidak login. Sama sih, saya juga sering review ga login karena malas kalau lewat hp. Gapapa, saya terhibur sama review kamuu. Makasihh yaa :3

**Kura cakun**: sudah ending. Terima kasihh sudah mau nunggu :3

**How To Login**: Jauh dibayangan kamu kali yaa. Tapi sudah dilanjut. Buat uang sebanyak itu, saya ga kepikiran bakalan ngetik segitu -_- tapi sudah terlanjur wkwk. Makasih ya buat reviewnya :3

**Winter Cherry**: Terimakasih yaa! Sudah dilanjutt :3

**Stanlic**: Mood bikin lemon saya hilang. Saya gabisa bikin lemon. Maafkan ya. Bisa sampai lime dan itu bener-bener butuh tenaga ekstra nulisnya. Jadi yang minta lemon panas atau apapun saya gaakan turutin. Terima kasih pengertiannya.

_Untuk yang login, kalian bisa cek pm yaw! _

Terima kasih yang udah dukung fic ini buat selesai sampai chapter terakhir. Mungkin masih banyak typo dan beberapa kesalahan penulisan di sana-sini. Atau alur ceritanya yang ngebosenin.

Saya enggak kepikiran buat bikin sequel atau apa. Karena fokus saya ada di fic lainnya dan mungkin lanjutan Beautiful Disaster sedang dalam proses berserta fic-fic baru lainnya. Ditunggu aja, ya!

Much love,

Delevingne


End file.
